Avian
by Covley Hatake
Summary: What if Kakashi was not in Konoha when the Nine-tails was released? What if he returned almost a year later with a 6 month old little girl? What if this little girl was going to change the fate of Naruto and the Hatake clan and just maybe the world itself? Fair/Fatherly Kakashi SAUSKE AND SAKURA BASHING . Rated M for safety and language. KakaAnko NaruFu OCShika ONESIDE OcSasu
1. Chapter 1: Return to Konoha

**TAKE NOTICE TO CANNON CHANGES:**

 **1: Kakashi is older at the time of the Nine-tails attack. Instead of just barely 14 he will be 16. This is because I find two 14 year olds having a kid wrong but I wanted to stay close to his age.**

 **2: As with Kakashi everyone else is aged up expect the children to keep it constant**

 **3: Covley is 6months younger they Naruto but she is a Hatake so she starts with him.**

 **4: Story is mostly in OC point of view but will note chapters or points from someone else's. Most likely Naruto or Kakashi**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 1: Return to Konoha**

Home. That was the only thing on this 17 year olds mind. Home where he hadn't been in over 2 year because of an extended mission. Home where he would know have to raise his 6 month old daughter all alone. Home where he didn't know what waited for him with his team gone.

Just after his sensei became The Fourth Hokage he was sent undercover in a country far from the home he knew. A month after arriving in this new country he meet who would become the love of his life, Siog. She was everything to him in this far different land. She understood his mission was to see the potential of this different land but he found no threat in telling her anything.

Months passes and he reported to his Hokage as he should only leaving out his new love and the child they were expecting. His Hokage would not judge a misson baby but he knew others would. Mission babies were considered worse than bastards in the village especially when it came to mission babies with a foreign parent. Though with Siog returning with him it would be easier. He was then called back because the village was in the worst kind of trouble.

6 months before his child was due word came from the Third Hokage that he needed to return immediately. It explained that the Fourth had died fighting the Nine-tailed demon fox and now all ninjas were being recalled to protect Konoha. He and Siog left with in a few days of the letter but could only travel at a civilians pace because of her pregnancy. Losing his sensei was hard but 6 months later he would lose his love.

Well traveling back they were attacked near the edge of The Land of Earth by bandits. During the attack Siog fell and went in to labor. Because of the fall she didn't make it after the her child was born. Though sadness came over the man he knew he had to get his daughter to safety and that meant Konoha.

It would be another 6 months before he reached the gates to Konoha. Seeing them gave him hope even if it was only for a short while. He entered the gate to be greeted by the guards.

"Long time no see Hatake-san," said the one with a bandage across his nose

"Well it was a long mission that I was sent on so I must go see the Hokage at once. Much has changed since I left. Jya-ne". He then walked away leaving two wondering Chunin why he didn't shunshin.

When he finally made it to the Hokage's office he shocked everyone again by using the door and not the window something he always did.

"Kakashi late as ever are we. Its been a year I though I was going to have to list you as a missing-nin,"said the old kage has he set down his pipe.

"I need time to reflect and hit some troubles on the way sir," he then began to explain everything that happened and as if on cue the bundle on his back began to cry when he mentioned his love. He then took his child out and set her down on his lap where she looked up with the golden eyes she received from her mother as if to hear a story about her.

"A mission baby. Well I can see why the delay now. Her mother?"

"Gone sir, the birth was hard after we were attacked in Earth country 6 months ago."

"You have suffered much lose in only a short time my boy. I am sorry," he said with sorrow in his words. In 3 years he lost his teammates, his father and mother figure, and the love of his life. At 16 all he had left was a small child and if he lost her he would be gone to this world. "What is her name?"

"Covley, Covley Hatake"

 **Well first chapter done. Read, review, and if I use a term wrong (or Jya-ne maybe be spelled wrong) message**

 **Siog = Fairy in Gaelic**

 **Covley is an old family name I changed to be a first**

 **If there are pairings I will possibly put a poll but no Yaoi cause I just cant write those**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Naruto

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting Naruto**

I ran as fast as she could from the forest in back of the Hatake estate. Though the clan was just the two of us it use to be thirty or more but due to the clans skills they died in the First and Second wars leaving only papa by the Third war. The compound fell in disrepair but the main house was still intact when we returned 5 years ago so papa moved us in after things were updated a little.

Papa normally had to send Pakkun to get me when I went to the woods but today was special. Today he was letting me go to the Nine-tails festival all by myself. It might not be a big deal for some but papa never went to them because it made him think of his sensei. Instead he always was on duty for the Anbu or on a mission and I was left with a sitter which for short missions or duty around the village was the pack.

"Covley, you need to get ready for the festival. Your kimono is on your bed," he yelled as I had entered the house. From the photos around the house my papa had not changed much. His silver/gray gravity defining hair and I was still one of maybe 3 living people that had ever seen his face. I wasn't sure why he really hid it but he did so I was use to it. "You went to the swamp again didn't you?"

"Maybe," I said as I ran to my bathroom to shower before getting ready. Once that was done and my silver and gold kimono on I looked in the mirror. My hair, though short, was not as gravity defining but is was more silver then his own and had a metallic like shine in the sun. All and all I looked like my papa except one thing, my eyes. They off set my hair with a golden shine of their own. These eyes are the same as my mothers were or at least that is what I have been told. Since they weren't in the village we have only one photo of my mother and it is her holding me just before she left this world.

I wasn't upset she left us because I knew it was her time. I was more upset that she just didn't make it until here. If she had made it I wouldn't have been called a full out mission baby. No matter what I said the all said the same thing. My mother was a whore and my father felt bad for me. It was only 6 months ago I asked what they meant.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

"Papa whats a whore?" I asked and with that he almost spit his drink from his mouth. Questions were a common thing with me when I found something I didn't understand.

"Where did you hear that word?" he asked when he finally caught a breath.

"Today in the market. I passed some lady with the Uchiha fan thing on her back when going to a stall. She started saying something to the stall lady about my momma being a whore and that you felt bad. Along with that is was a disgrace that the once noble Hatake clan has stoop so low to keep mission babies. What did she mean by mission babies?"

"First your mother was not a whore. She was the most loving person I had the pleasure of find in my life. Second a whore is…. Um….. a whore is…well a whore is a lady or man that does stuff to another person for money…."

"What kinda stuff? Cause ninjas do stuff for money does that mean they are whores?" once more this surprised him and he almost choked on his food.

"Whores do adult adult things for money so no ninjas are not whores,"

"Oh like sex," once more he was shocked

"Yes," he said with a blush on his face. An almost five year old understanding what sex was not uncommon in the ninja world but when your papas "friend" sends his books to the house then you come to understand it more easily then

"So what are mission babies?"

"Mission babies are babies that are conceived and born during a long term mission. Normally with a foreign parent."

"So like me," I said looking down at my plate. They said mission babies were a disgrace and he felt bad. Is that what I was a mistake he felt bad about.

"Covley Sora Hatake don't you ever think you were a mistake. Maybe your mother and I didn't plan on you so soon but we talked about children with in a month of our meeting and falling in love. Those villagers and traditional family don't know what they are talking about. You are anything but a mistake," with this I smiled and ate my meal happy to know that I was loved.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

I heard whispers here and there in the village about me but after talking with my father I didn't really care what they said about me. I was loved and wanted and that is what mattered.

"Now Covley one of the pack will be with you at all times so pick who you want to go with you?" as always a pack member was always with me in the village but normally it was Pakkun and I had no choice.

"Can Guruko come? He is always fun and then if I have to he can talk," all of the pack except Bull could talk but Guruko had to be the most fun. Then my father flew through the hand signs and poof Guruko was sitting in front of me.

"Hey they pup so you picked me huh? We are gonna have some fun," he said smiling

"Not too much fun Guruko I know the mess you two make her and I don't need to explain to the Hokage why the festival ending in a bang that is not firework related," we both looked at the ground knowing he meant the explosive tag incident. "Now here is 1200 ryo* and that should be enough to get you through the festival. Now if there is anything living that may come home send Guruko to me and ask please. I don't need another incident like the squirrel,"

"How was I to know it had fleas," I said with a chuckle.

"Yea ok. You need to be home after the fireworks and if anything happens Guruko you get me immediately understand you two?"

"Yes Kakashi/papa," we said in unison. Then with a swirl of leaves he was off and Guruko wear out the door.

The Nine-tails Festival is huge. In the center of the market was bonfire and around that was food with games coming off down the intersections. On one of the walls there were photos of all those lost in the attack and in the center of all of them was a photo of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his pregnant wife, Kushina Uzumaki. The child that would have been the legacy did not have a photo and never would because it died on that night. Another reason my papa was sad since that child should have be his little brother.

For sometime I looked at the photos and wondered. How many did my papa know? How many did he never get to say good bye because he thought they would be here when he got back? Would I have been friends with the Fourths son? And the biggest was how did the Fourth manage to kill a giant chakra demon? From what I have read you can't but then what did I know I wasn't even 6.

I then started to join the fun which for me was mainly the food. They had food from all over the elemental nations and then some. Yakisoba** for dinner then off to dango for a dessert. After that is was time for games. Being a ninja village many games had rules for shinobi and those in training but since I wasn't even in the academy I wasn't considered in training which meant that I got away with a few things. That is when I came to the booth with puppies.

Papa had always said I could get a dog once I found my perfect pack mate and this seemed like a chance. I looked at all the dogs and saw one in the way back. It was small and though I could tell it was a large breed of dog it looked like the runt in the litter.

"Looking for another pup kid," said the man as he saw me looking

"Kinda, this ones my papa's ninken but I wanna get my own,"

"Well why don't you find you papa and come back if he says yes," I then turned to Guruko who knew what I wanted and hopped away to find him. The man look stunned by the way Guruko had moved.

"You're not from a ninja village huh?"

"No I am not. I come from Wave Country and we don't have ninjas. I only come to Konoha a few times a year to offer my pups since I know there is a dog clan. Is that were you are from?"

"No I'm not an Inuzuka but papa holds a dog summoning contract. Guruko can even talk," and with that another little boy walked up. He wasn't dressed nice and looked as if he had been sleeping in an ally; but even with the dirt you could see the bright blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and three whisker looking marks on each cheek.

"Is it ok if I pet them? I don't have any money but they are cute," he said very quietly.

"Yea its ok kid," the man said to the boy. He reached out and that is when saw he was skin and bones and a lot of the skin had bruises. I saw the ramen stand next to me and even though it was gonna take the last of my money I bought an adult size with a stick of dango and a drink.

"Here you look hungry. I know its not much but should be a good meal," I said handing it to him. "I'm Covley whats you name?"

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and are you sure. I thought you wanted to win a dog,"

"Yes I am. Papa always says anyone in the Leaf is a comrade and he also says in the ninja world those who abandon a mission are scum but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse then scum. You are a comrade and you need to eat so if it is between that or a puppy I may not win then you get to eat," I said with a smile.

"Well at least if I taught you something you got the most important thing out of it," I turned to see papa in full anbu uniform and Guruko behind me.

"Papa this is Naruto Uzumaki," I said turning to the boy but he was gone. "He was just here,"

"Don't worry little one he does that. I don't know why but everytime I have seen that boy the adults treat him wrong. They don't tell me but he has learned to run from shinobis; but for being so kind to the boy I will let you pick any puppy here. If your father agrees?" I then looked up to him and he nodded

"I only came to see what pup called you,"

"You were on the roof watching me wernt you?"

"It is my job to watch the festival. Now which pup do you pick?" I looked once more and was drawn again to the runt. The pup was solid black with cropped ears that when old would make her look mean. But when she turned I saw one deep blue eye and one silvery/gray eye.

"The black runt in the way back. It's different just like me," I said with a large grin.

"She is unique. I figured no one would want her but I am happy she is finding a great home," the man said as he picked her up and brought her to me with a leash and collar.

"Now whats her name?" papa asked

"Canary just like mammas favorite bird," the answer made papa eye smile more then I had seen since my birthday.

"Well I need to go see the Hokage so you and Canary go watch the fireworks and I will see you at home later," I nodded an ran off to find a good firework spot with my new best friend.

 **Ok that was a long chapter and I know it seems like filler but I thought it was a good way to start but the excitement is not over yet. Would have wirten more in this chapter but its almost 5 pages on word so thought it would be long on here. Once more read, review, and message if I miss used things**

 ***I am going by current rates for the money. I figured about $100 for the festival in USD which is almost 12000 yen. From what I found 1 ryo = 10 yen so is comes to 1200 ryo. If money is envolved at any point I will find the numbers**

 ****Yakisoba is fried buckwheat noodles which I guess is a common food at festivals/street vendors feel free to correct me if I am wrong.**

 **~Covley Hatake**

 **(revised 4/8/16)**


	3. Chapter 3:Awaken

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 3: Awaken**

 ***With Kakashi***

He may not have shown it but he was shocked how much that little boy look like his Sensei. Just the look like him would have been one thing but the name Naruto Uzumaki. Uzumaki was Kushina's clan name and Sensei had wanted to name his first son after Jiraiya's the character in his first book. This child bore both names and I was told he was dead when I arrived back in the village.

When I arrived in the Hokage's office he saw the well-aged man sitting at his desk in a mountain of paper work. Due to his concentration he did not notice the man coming in the window.

"You should pay more attention to what's round you Hokage-sama." I said as I moved past the ancient desk.

"Well that is what the Anbu in the room are for. If you were hostile they would know. So what brings you here your duty was over 30 minutes ago so you could spend time with your daughter?" asked the man still looking at the paperwork.

"Well I was going to sir but as I came to she was talking to a little boy,"

"She's a little young to date don't you think?" he chuckled

"We it wasn't like that sir. He seemed to be homeless and hungry so my pup used the last of her money to buy him food so he could eat tonight," I said with a little bit of pride.

"Well I see you are proud of her but why bring it to my attention?"

"Because of the boy's name, Naruto Uzumaki," the pride was gone when I said his name and replaced with angry. Not at the boy but at the man infront of me. This got the Third to look up at me and away from his paperwork.

"Anbu leave NOW!" he yell and then you heard four poofs and he activated the privacy seal on his desk. "I am sorry I didn't tell you Kakashi,"

"YOUR SORRY! I HAVE BEEN BACK FOR FIVE YEARS WHICH MEANS YOU HAD TO HID HIM FROM ME. I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THAT KIDS BROTHER AND YOU HAVE LET HIM LIVE ON THE STREETS. YOU NEEED TO BE MORE THEN SORRY!" I yelled with killer intent rolling off in waves as the fireworks started.

"There is circumstances that complicated thing a bit Kakashi and I had no choice. You were 17 when you came back with Covley. Naruto was a year old it would have been to much at the time,"

"I could have handled him fine. You need to think of something better than that Sarutobi,"

"He holds the Kybuui and unlike with his mother we couldn't keep it secret from the council this time. I had to tell them and when I did all the civilians demanded we kill him. Clans wanted him but because the Kybuui would give one more power than the others and that included yours,"

"I still could have helped him. He is living on the streets Sarutobi. Why wasn't he palce in the orphanage at least?"

"What do you mean he is living on the streets? Orphanage has orders not to let him out today,"

"I mean my daughter met him in the center of the festival. He is skin and bones and covered in brusies,"

"We need to find him now," but as he said the Guruko came into the view of the window began tapping. The hokage released the seal and Guruko started.

"You need to hurry Covley in trouble," he said frantically and as on cue a inhuman screech reached all the villages ears and even cracked the glass in the office

"Covley," and before the Hokage could say another word I was out the window.

 ***With Naruto***

I sat in an ally eating the food the girl had given me nice and slow not knowing when my next meal was. To give up the chance for a puppy just to feed me was the nicest thing anyone had done for me. It was even better cause it was my favorite ramen that the old man and me got when he came to visit me at the orphanage.

He hadn't seen him in a while but then again maybe he was busy. He said he ran the village and that sounds like a hard thing to do. Plus I hadn't been at the orphanage for nearly two weeks since the kicked me out but at least I may be made a friend.

That is when I smelled it; sake. The worst smelling drink ever and it had been followed by beatings after I smelled it everytime and with the fireworks just starting to go off no one would hear me scream even if the cared. I quitly tried to hid my food but it was to late.

"Weeeell look whatwe got hereeeeeeeee," said the first man obviously drunk

"SEEMS THE FOXSS BRAT IS STEEALING FOOD," said another louder then the other.

"I didn't steal it. A nice girl bought it for me," I said to the growing group

"Oh yeaaa whatkindaperson would buy ademonllikeyou fooood?" said yet another drunk man.

"Yea you killed our families. Whowould want to feed ademon. Letss get um" with a cheer of yeaaa they started getting closer and closer.

"HEY STOP RIGHT THERE!" someone yelled. We all looked up to see a little girl with a little dog. She slid down the side of the building and when she landed I recognized her.

"Covley!" I said excited

"Hey Naruto,"

 ***With Covley***

I had found a perfect stop on top of a flower shop that faced the Hokage Monument. It wasn't a tall tall building so I was able to claim it with the chakra control exercise I use with the trees. Guruko walked up as well and Canary was easy to carry up.

"So Guruko you think Canary would make a good ninkun,"

"Well shes not a summons but I bet she would be a good partner for you," he said looking at her. "I can sense usable chakra in her which is rare in normal dogs,"

"Would you like that Canary?" I asked picking up the pup to my face. I got a yip and a lick on the nose as an answer "I am gonna take that as a yes,"

"It is going to take lots of training but the pack can help. Maybe she can even learn to talk but that will be 100x harder,"

"Well if she talks or not I have started my own pack now," I said grinning from ear to ear well petting her. There was nothing wrong with papas pack but Hatakes always had their own pack eventually. Normally they were summons but occasionally they normal dogs trained to be ninkun. Unlike the Inuzuka dogs that were breed for being ninkun we trained normal dogs only.

With that said the fireworks started and I sat in aww. They were amazing but it was going to last. As the sulfer smell spread I smelled another distanct smell; sake. It was odd cause the closest bar was two streets away. They smell shouldn't be this strong. I look around the roof top to see no one even on other roof tops and then I looked down in to the ally.

A group of 5 men and growing were coming up on the boy I had met earlier. I could see he was scrabbling to hide his food and find a way out but there was no escapes for someone untrained.

"Weeeell look whatwe got hereeeeeeeee," I heard one man say

"SEEMS THE FOXSS BRAT IS STEEALING FOOD," said another louder then the other.

"I didn't steal it. A nice girl bought it for me," the boy said.

"Oh yeaaa whatkindaperson would buy ademonllikeyou fooood?" demon? How could he be a demon.

"Yea you killed our families. Whowould want to feed ademon. Letss get um" how doed a kid his size even kill these people just seemed nuts.

"HEY STOP RIGHT THERE!" I yelled well picking up Canary. I then slide down the wall using my chakra to slow me down.

"Covley!" he said excited

"Hey Naruto," I said as I set Canary next to him, "are you ok?"

"Yea they hadn't got me yet,"

"Kid move away from the demon," said a new man who was even a shinobi but was wobbling like a drunken pirate I saw on a movie once.

"And why should I. This mob is obviously angry and how could he be a demon. He just older than me," I said. Guruko then tugged on my kimono sleeve and then whispered to me.

"Maybe you shouldn't taunt t the drunk ninja,"

"I'm not taunting him just buying time. Go to the house and get papa," I said and he nodded and shot off.

"Again kid move away from the demon," the same man said "we don't wanna hurt you but the demon needs to go. He killed our families," he said and again the group cheered and came closer

"How hes like 6 and is skin and bones. He doest have the physical strength to kill a tone of people you baka's"

"He did the day he was created,"

"Created? Don't you mean born and if so how could a newborn even kill people. I thought this village was smart," Guruko better hurry

"Demons are not born they are created and he is the Kyuubi!" the shinobi shouted. I looked back at Naruto. He was as human as them or me why don't they see that.

"You are a chunin of this village right?" I asked

"Yes I am been a chunin 5 years now,"

"So you should see he isn't 15 stories right? There is no way he is the Kyuubi," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well you're like 4 so you don't know shit now move before we have to hurt yea," he said pulling out a kunai.

"I am 5 ½ thank you and I am not moving so you can hurt him," come on papa I need you now. With that the all charged but I stood my ground. They got past me in a heartbeat but I was fight back as much as I could. Canary was even nipping and barking at the ones that got to Naruto who was curled up in a ball but this is where it went bad.

The shinobi in the group all drew kunai and started stabbing him. If that wasn't enough the chunin that had spoken to me pulled a sword and was about to plunge it in to the boy but I couldn't let that happen.

Everything seemed to slow down and my throat began to burn as if it was on fire. Along with that my shoulders felt as if a knife was cutting from there to my back; but even with my pain I couldn't let them kill him. He was a boy not the demon they feared so I open my mouth and screamed but it was not a normal scream.

It was louder than the fireworks and sent the men around Naruto flying in to the brick wall behind them.

"You little bitch," said the chunin as he spat blood on the ground.

"Seems the demon granted her a gift for helping him," another said. This prompted them to come at me and I screamed once more but it didn't stop the kunai instead a giant silver wing did. Still confused on what was going on I used the wing that seemed to be attached and with a swipe feathers came off and flew at the men.

They didn't seem like normal feathers cause as the hit the men the impaled into their flesh. As if they knew they couldn't get me again they went to Naruto and I let out the loudest scream I could well I stood over him.

I heard tons of glass shattering all around us. I saw the men, civilian and shinobi go flying away in all directions. I saw blood of not just Naruto but the men and myself. I felt pain as I looked to see a kunai had hit me. Then as darkness came to me I heard my papa.

"Covley stay with me ok…don't fall asleep" but his words were already faint on my ears and I soon fell to the darkness.

 **READ, REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME WITH QUESTIONS**

 **Woooooo three chapters in less than 24 hours and the last two are larger than my first story each by themselves. WOOT**

 **I wanted to give the character a bloodline and thought this worked well and is the reason for the title. Covley will not be super or godlike and neither will Naruto. Stronger yes, godlike no.**

 **I am thinking about pairings if I do it will be minor and not the main focus of the story along with being much later in it but it I do should I keep Naruto with OC or find the OC and Naruto someone else. NO MATTER WHAT NO NARUSAKU OR HARME . Will put up poll if I figure out how lol**


	4. Chapter 4: Avian

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 4: Avian**

 ***Kakashi***

Once more I was late to protect someone I loved. I almost lost the only person that mattered in my life. Why didn't I stay with her? I could have talked to the Hokage in the today instead of last night. If I had been there she would not have gotten involved; but I wasn't there to protect her. Now she lay on a hospital bed unconscious with silver and gold tipped wings wrapped around her small body.

I knew this could happen but I was hopping if it did it would be later. It was her mother's bloodline and Covley was only the second person to ever have it but it seems to have changed. Siog called could transform in to a small canary when needed but Covley had awaken some kind of wing in a human form. These wings became like metal when she attacked with them and stayed that way when she protected the small boy from her scream; but as I looked at her now her feathers were as soft an hawks feathers.

Along with her wings she grew two feathers at the nap of her neck that matched her silver hair and silver talons. It was something new entirely and he knew the council was gonna have a fit. A new bloodline appears when the user protects the "demon" they will raise questions even Kakashi could not answer. Since the mission was still classified he could not explain other then it came from her mother but the civilian council will try saying she was giving the power by the demon she saved.

"I'm sorry," I turned to see young Naruto sitting up in his bed. "I mean for her to get hurt,"

"It's ok Naruto. It is how she is; she saw a comrade in trouble and helped him. Like any leaf shinobi should," It wasn't her fault it was mine. I had trained her to act instead her getting help she tried to hold them off long enough. She sent Guruko to the house which I was not there and that caused a delay.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

I jumped down to the scene to see a frenzy of people but it didn't matter. I can right to Covley who was crouched over the boy wings wrapped around them both.

"Covley stay with me ok…don't fall asleep baby," but she was already out. "Medic someone!" I screamed.

"There is no medics here senpai," Cat yelled back "and the crowed it getting restless. Take them both and run!"

The Anbu could only do so much with as large of a crowed there was gathering. Without a second though I created a shadow clone and ran my full speed to the hospital where more people awaited.

"Sorry no room for them Anbu-san" what did she mean no one in the ER was empty

"Get a doctor now or I swear I will….."

"Kakashi this way" yelled the Third motioned him down the hall were a small group of group of doctors took them both.

I was now covered in my baby girl's blood. If I had been where I should have been by then I would have made it before it got to this point. I would have been there to spare her the pain.

"You need to explain somethings Kakashi," said the Third calmly.

"Not now sir."

"No now. There is nothing you can do for her at the moment. I need to know why there are wings on her," I was silent. I had never told anyone her mother's abilities not even her. Even Siog kept it from me until just before Covley was conceived. In the country she came from chakra us was banned and those found with bloodlines killed. "Kakashi, you left this out in every report you sent back to your sensei. You were told to tell everything and I was generous when you came back but now you need to explain!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO BELIVE SHE COULD!" I yelled. I started to explain the ban on chakra there which I had put in my letters but I left out bloodlines. "She didn't know any living people with bloodlines. They were killed and when she sensed my advanced chakra she found me and asked me to take her with me when I left. Falling for her was not the plan but it happened. When I found out about her bloodline we didn't know if it would pass on at all. She was the first to develop it. Then with the attack near earth…..'

"They weren't bandits were they?"

"No they were sent after her. We knew it might happen. I was at the creek getting water when it started I got back as fast as I could but she had already fall. I took them out but one got away. I guess he figured his job was done. I rushed he to the closest village and they took the baby as fast as they could to save her. I remember Siog asking for her and she curled you to her whispers something and then passed. I hoped that she would never awaken it. I can't lose her like I did her mother," I couldn't hold it any longer tears flowed in my eyes like a raging river. "I just can't,"

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

"She is gonna be ok right?" he asked.

"Yea she will. She strong," at this she began to stir. Her eye began to flutter open and revel he beautiful golden orbs.

"Where am I?" she said.

"Hey there baby your in the hospital. You remember what happened?"

"I was at the festival and watching the fireworks when a mob started attacking Naruto. I jumped down and….. WHERES CANARY?!" she yelled.

"Its ok," I said calming her down "she is fine. I had Guruko bring her to the house,"

"Oh well, after I jumped down I tried to hold off the growing mob of drunks. Why were they calling him the Kyuubi," at this I winced and I could see Naruto did as well but he wasn't supposed to know.

"Well I cant… um"

"They Kyuubi is sealed in my tummy," I turned my head to see Naruto with the most serious face that look much like his fathers.

"Naruto how so you know?" I asked

"Last year I woke up in my mind in front of the Kyuubi and he told me. He is sorry cause he didn't wanna hurt anyone. He just wanted out and was gonna leave but the masked man caught him and made him attack,"

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"Who my mom is," he said looking down "I understand if you don't like me now and I will pay you back for the food,"

"No you won't. Even with a demon in your gut you are not a demon,"Covley said back to "You are also my friend and people that don't see that the can shove a…"

"Ok no need for the language,"

"Sorry papa. One major questions, WHY DO I HAVE WINGS?" this caused me to giggle but then I had to explain everything.

It had been a few days since Covley was released from the hospital when the summons came for a meeting in the council chambers. Covley was getting use to her wings and how to retract them back in to her body with Naruto watching in amazement at them. I summoned the pack to watch the two the body flickered to the chambers.

"Take your seat Hatake-sama," one of the civilians said well pointing to the chair next to the Nara clan head Shikaku. Next to him was Choza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka. The other clan leaders were also present. The Third represent both Hokage and the Sarutobi clan since his heir was gone at this time. On his right was Fugaku Uchiha and the left Hiashi Hyuga. Also seated at the Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, and Ayumu Kurama. This left the now three empty clan chairs of the Sarutobi, Uzumaki, and the Senju. This made up the shinobi council

The civilian council was made up of 3 civilian clans and 7 business owners that were "voted" in to their position. Along with them sat Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokada, and Koharu Utatane all of which were no voting members.

"May I ask why I have been included in this meeting?" I asked as I took the Hatake seat

"Since a bloodline has reappeared in your clan," Fugaku said as he crossed his arms "This warrants the reinstatement to council as the Nara clearly said. Though since we don't know if it is passible form the child I don't see why,"

"No I said they were not removed and he should be called….troublesome. The Hatake clan are cousins with the Nara and as such we voted for both in the past,"

"How were they cousins?" Hiashi asked

"My clan original bloodline as the polar opposite to the Naras. Though my father and I only received the dense white chakra but most of the others could control light like the Nara's do shadows. But I am here I assume it is due to my daughters bloodline."

"Yes it is," said council women Kaoru Haruno head of the civilian Haruno clan "you see we aren't sure it is a bloodline and think it should be stopped before it spreads," this cause every one of the shinobi and elders (except Danzo) to look at her.

"I can assure you it is a bloodline. Hers has changed but it is very similar to what her mother could do," I said to the women.

"YOU LIE THE DEM….BOYS THING GAVE IT TO HER!" she howled.

"SHUT YOU PINK HAIRD BANSHEE," I yelled back at her. "I was not sure if the bloodline would pass at all so I never even mentioned it to the Hokage," I then began to explain her mother which just seem to upset the civilians more then before. Danzo seemed to hang on every word that came from my lips about the bloodline. With that I knew to keep an eye on him because Sarutobi had informed in the last few days that he was after Naruto as well.

"Now this meeting has gone on long enough. Kakashi you need to give the name of the official name of the bloodline," the Third said

"Avian, the name is Avian,"

 **READ, REVIEW, DO THE POLL, AND MESSAGE**

 **Woooo chapter 4 done, The poll is on my profile to if I should do minor pairs it is only a yes or no and wont be the main focus of the story**

 **Yes Naruto has talked with the Kyuubi he is smarter so it was bound to happen. He does not know who is father is at this point.**

 **Sakura's mother does not have an official name because she was not used in the manga so I gave her one and it means fragrant from what I found.**

 **I know at points I use Third and others I use Sarutobi but the Third is when he talks or someone calls him the Third and Saurtobi when Kakashi thinks something about him.**

 **There will be a time skip in the next chapter to entering the academy 2 years I am making them enter in September like normal school so Naruto will not quite be 8 and Covley will be 7 when she start**

 **I am assuming the Academy entrance is from January 1- December 31 since Hinata is in the same grade as everyone else so Covley technically enters early and will just turn 12 when they graduate unlike those who are 13 or 12 going on 13 for anyone born in the summer or fall. They don't say the cut of or anything so making it like normal school September to early June.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Academy

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 5: The Academy**

It has been almost 2 years since my bloodline was awoken and in that time I have trained it every moment I could. Many times to the point where I was carried back home. I could now release my wings and talons at a thought. They only mark of my bloodline was the feathers at the nap of my neck that was hidden in my hair.

My hair was cut short for now to expose my feathers. I also wore an open back shirt so that my wings wouldn't ruin my shirt if I had to open them. For pants I wore simple

Naruto had also become my best and only friend in this world. After the festival I was treated worse than I had just as a mission baby. The council decided to spread their thoughts about my bloodline and it origins. Without my mother here they thought my father was just trying to hide the truth. Even though we know who started the rumors of my bloodline we couldn't do anything because the council said they received the idea from the witnesses at the attack.

Soon it wouldn't matter at all cause I was joining the academy today. It took a while to get my father to let me because I was technically entering early by a year. He wants me to be a child for as long as I can but I wanted to stay with Naruto.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

"But Daddy I don't wanna wait another year. I'm more ready then anyone going into this class and I promise I won't try to graduate before the rest of the class," I said handing him the cereal.

"You won't even be 8 in time so there is not a choice," he replied.

"I am close enough that the Hokage said I could plus you have been training me since I could walk," I had already talked with the Hokage when he took me and Naruto out for ramen.

"You talked to the Hokage?"

"Yea when you're gone on mission he takes Naruto and I to Ichiraku's for dinner. Naruto and I wanna stay together but I don't wanna hold him back," got him. I may not know how my father knows Naruto's parents (since I wasn't allowed to know his moms name at the moment) but I knew the was some connection that made Naruto close even if we couldn't let him move in he was a common feature in the house.

"All right I will sign the paper work but that means if Naruto skips you don't get it?"

"He won't be. He is gonna play dumb so that the council doesn't mess with him. He said the wont fear a "dumb demon" as much as a smart one. The council doesn't know how to look underneath the underneath so they won't know nothing," I said with a big grin as he rubbed my head.

"I taught you both well," he chuckled,

 ***Flashback no Justu***

So with that determined I was going to swing by Naruto's every morning and pick him up before school then head to the academy. He didn't live in the nicest part of town but those in the red light distract didn't care what he was as long as they paid rent every month. People would still mess with him once they found him but it wasn't mobs anymore.

In town he was over charged and given less then desirable goods. They even went as far as to sell him a kill-me orange jumpsuit and said it was the newest shinobi uniform. He got it but only for his role as an idiot and if he could hide in this then he could hide in anything.

"So do you think the sensei will like me?" he asked as we came to the academy grounds. Even though he was gonna play dumb he still wanted to learn but knew some would undermine more.

"If they don't wanna teach you I will go over the lessons with you that night. I already past the first year and into second year books," I on the other hand was told I couldn't do the same as Naruto. The Hatake clan had a rep for being on par with the Nara's when it came to intelligence and I was no exception. It would also make sure Naruto and I were placed on the same team when we did graduate.

All around there was children of various ages and clans running around. The Inuzuka's were easy to find with dogs and the few Uchiha there were all stayed together. You could easily see the new civilian children because they didn't know who to be by.

"All right every would all the new first years and their parents go to room 106," came over the loud speakers. With that said I grabbed Naruto's hand and ran into the building. When we entered the room the parents stared at us. Due to my advance hearing I could hear their whispers to each other and their warnings to their children. Only the Nara women, who waved us over, and her two friends were not whispering.

"I was wondering when we would meet," she said. "I am Yoshino and this is my son Shikamaru," she pointed at the tired looking boy.

"My name is Covley and this is Naruto," I said still suspecting something off.

"Don't worry kids. Our husbands are friends of your dad. This is my son Choji," she said introducing a large boy eating a bag of ships.

"And this is my daughter Ino," she went to point but Ino had moved to the seat next to a pink haired girl. She looked down disappointed.

"Hi/Hello," said the boys at once. We waved back to them and took the seats next to them.

"Now Shikamaru I expect you to be nice. Covley is from the Hatake clan…." Yoshino

"Yes mom. Dad explained the relation months ago….troublesome," he said. Yoshino was about to speak when the teachers walked in.

"Hello my name is Iruka Umino and this is my teaching assistant Mizuki," he was a tall-ish man with spikey brown hair and a scar running across his nose. He continued by talking about the curriculum and the will of fire. After a while the parents said good-bye and class started.

"All right I would like all the student to stand up and introduce themselves. You will say names, what you like, what you dislike, and your dreams," he started calling kids by first name. My name came up pretty fast

"My name is Covley Hatake. I like reading, training, and flying. I dislike loud noises, people that refuse to listen to reason, and fangirls. My dream is to make the Hatake clan great again and master my bloodline," I said

"Very good. As Covley was the first Clan member from a shinobi clan I would like to say that after lunch we will be demonstrating some techniques or bloodlines you may have. Now next…," this continued until it was lunch.

At lunch I grabbed the two bento boxes that I brought with me. Knowing Naruto would not have brought food I had decided to pack him a box with some homemade rice balls, beef teriyaki, a salad, and some fruit. We had agreed to me packing it since if I didn't it would be ramen for lunch every day.

We sat underneath a large oak and soon Choji and Shikamaru joined us. They explained that their dads and Ino's were all genin teammates and anytime there were three kids from the clan they were almost always put together. That is when Sasuke Uchiha came over.

"Well isn't it the future class losers," he said and the group of can girls giggled behind him. Not even a day into class and he had already amassed a good group of fangirls.

"We are just sitting eating lunch and you were not asked to join so if you and your gaggle of fangirls could leave us in peace it would be much appreciated," I said nicely

"Don't talk to him like that you whore!" yelled one of the girls. This is what they were taught really. Makes me fear for the future of kunoichi's.

"I will say what I wanna say and I am not a whore. So if you don't mind me and my friends are eating and would like quite,"

"You are to a whore! My mom says your mother was a whore and that makes you one along with the fact I saw you and the blonde baka coming from the red-light district this morning!" yelled the very pink haired howler monkey known as Sakura Haruno. This was too much. I set my bento down and with speed no other in class could match grabbed her by the collar.

"Listen and listen Haruno, you can call me whatever you want but never and I mean never call my mother a whore!" I yelled in anger well realizing some KI "and that goes for every single one of you pathetic fangirls. Do that again and you will regret it,"

"Hey what's going on over here?" called Mizuki as I dropped her and went back to my spot.

"Myself and the girls just wanted to say hi sir and she attacked us," Saskue said.

"That's not true!" Choji yelled

"Is to. She even threatened me. I think she is crazy sensei," Sakura said causing me to shake my head.

"You called her and her mom a whore. She had every right to give you a warning you troublesome girl,"

"ENOUGH!" Mizuki yelled "Covley you will be staying after school for half an hour. Unless it is sparing class we do not fight. Also Shikamaru I will be talking to your mother about your language," he then began to walk away

"Why aren't they getting in trouble?" I asked angrily "They started it. I just wanted to eat in peace,"

"I did not see or hear them do anything,"

"TWO OUT RIGHT YELLED THAT I WAS A WHORE AND THE HOWLER MONKEY CALLED MY MOTHER A WHORE! HOW IN THE NAME OF KAMI DID YOU NOT HEAR THEM?" I yelled at him. This got every students attention and many of the teachers.

"That makes your detention and hour after and one more rude will mark you will have an hour tomorrow as well. I did not hear anyone in this group say a thing. I saw you holding Hanuro by the collar and realizing killer intent which makes your story a little hard to swallow. Now leave these kids alone and finish your meals and get back to class," he and the group then left.

"I think Mizuki doesn't like you," Choji said

"Just wait until sparing Covley. I heard that the instructor spars with us sometimes. You can kick his butt then," Naruto was right. Well most clan kids started taijutsu start learning at six my father started me on basic forms at 4 and Naruto then joined us after I met him and we were both beyond genin level. We were even starting to develop our own styles.

"We will have to see," then the bell rang and we headed back to class.

"All right everyone that does know techniques or has an awakened bloodline please step forward," Iruka said. Of the 30 kids in line only 9 of us stepped forward. 8 of us were from the clan and the last was Naruto. This was said cause there was at least at least 6 others had shinobi parents

"Naruto why don't you go first?" he nodded and ran over facing the training dummy.

"Suiton: Mizurappa," he yelled after going through the hand signs. After a wave of water shot from his mouth. He weakened the force down to a d- rank but it was a c level jutsu.

"Great job Naruto. Where did you learn that?"

"I use to get lessons as a kid," he said then went back in line.

"Alright Shino your turn," Shino came up and did a simple insect clone. After Ino did a mind transfer jutsu, Choji expansion jutsu, Hinata activated her byakugan, Kiba went into his all four justu and attacked the dummy in his family style, and then Shikamaru used shadow imitation on Mizuki and made him dance. We all laughed and then it was Saskue turn.

As Saskue went up he gave Shikamaru a glare that made me uneasy. He slowly went through the hand signs I recognized as a fire jutsu. As he began to bring his hand to his mouth to fire his jutsu I saw him shift just slightly enough I knew where at least some of his justu would go; right at Shikamaru.

"Katon: Hoseenka no Jutsu," he yelled. As he did I saw two of the balls of fire head toward us and did the only thing I could do fast enough. I released my wing and covered Shikamaru. Just before the flames impacted the once soft feathers turned to metal protecting me from the damage.

I looked to see everyone staring at me in awe. I folded my wings leaving them out and helped Shikamaru up off the ground. Then I turned my attettion to the Uchiha.

"You did that on purpose Uchiha," I said angrily. "I saw you move from your orgional position to aim some of that at Shikamaru,"

"Oh and how do you see that…yariman," said mumbling the last so the teachers didn't hear.

"I just don't have hawk wings temae," using my talons to point to my eyes.

"Is this true Saskue?" Iruka asked

"I would never aim at another student Iruka sensei. I just started using that jutsu and must have calculated wrong" he said in the sincerest voice he could.

"That's a lie! As I said you moved. Sensei you can look up what my bloodline effects if you want to but I am telling you he aimed that at Shikamaru."

"You can't believe her Iruka she has already tried lying to me earlier about something at lunch,"

"I wasn't lying then either Mizuki; you are playing favorites. I shouldn't be the one with detention,"

"Mizuki you are not allowed to assign detention without talking to me first and you know that. Saskue because I can't determine you won't be punished at this time but I will be notifying your family," he then crouched down to me "I believe you but without more proof I can't do anything and you do not need to serve your detention. Are you ready for your turn?"

"I think they have seen enough of my bloodline. I wasn't planning on showing how my wings changed so,"

"Alright and thank you. Without you Shikamaru could have been really hurt,"

"We are comrades and I don't wanna see my comrades get hurt,"

 **READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND DO THE POLL**

 **Longest chapter yet woot. As you see Saskue is already a jerk and Sakura isn't shy and was told stuff by her mother. Mizuki I always thought was an asshat so yea it just starts earlier he wont play in tomuch**

 **I love Shikamaru so he may play a part in this story a bit but he is defiantly going to be a good friend.**

 **JUTSU AND WORDS TRANSLATED**

 **Suiton: Mizurappa =Wild Water Wave**

 **Katon: Hoseenka no Jutsu = Phoenix Flower Jutsu**

 **Yarmiman = Slut**

 **Temae = it really means you but in a rude way though so I guess we say in means bastard**


	6. Chapter 6: Tournament- Part 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 6: Tournament : Part 1**

6 months had passed since school had begun school and things weren't getting any better. My grades were top of all the kunoichi and on par with even the led male. This didn't stop Mizuki from trying to undermine me. I don't know why but he tried his hardest and each time he failed making himself in the process and today was no different.

Because we had many students that were not fit enough we had spent the last 4 month conditioning before even learning basic academy stance. After 2 months everyone was up to snuff for sparing. This was good because the annually academy tournament was only a week away. The tournament went by year so not to put the older kids against the younger but in the end the winner of the first year went against the winner of the second along with the third year against the fourth. Only three times had the younger ever beat the older since they started. Minato Namikaze beat the fourth year student his third, Itachi beat everyone when he 7, and my father did the same when he was 5. I planned on being girl to do so but Mizuki wanted to make it difficult.

"All right everyone please take a number. The person who has the corresponding will be your sparring partner. And since we had a student drop out the one who gets the number 15 will be sparring Mizuki," fuck. With Iruka saying that I just knew I was gonna get the number and what do you know 15 on the paper. Luckily I was to get to go last.

"Think you finally get to pay him back," Naruto whispered to me.

"I can't go full out though I have to save that for tournament," by that I meant I couldn't use Avian style. I know the academy style but I was stronger with the Avian. Though not complete it was built on speed and the farther I developed it the more my wings became involved.

"You can still kick his butt," he said before he went up for his turn. The fights were simple and people needed a lot of work. Even though we were first years we should have a standard. At the end of the 4 years only 3 teams out of an average of 10 a year managed to pass and seeing this first few months I knew why. This class sucked physically and it took us this long to get to spars it was gonna take 4 years before the civilians could even hold out another battle against a more experienced person. Yea we wouldn't battle much as genin unless war broke out but that doesn't mean we won't. Hell C-rank missions had a tendency to not go where expected and those genin could do.

Soon it was my turn. Mizuki stepped into the sparing circle and glared. I wasn't gonna make it easy for him but he didn't realize that.

"Winner is the first to knock the opponent out of the circle. If this hasn't been achieved in 3 minutes the match with be called," Iruka stated. We both made the seal and drop into stance. Instead of the traditional academy I crouched low into Naruto's Whirlpool style. Though I was not as strong as he is in it I was ok. I glanced at Naruto and saw the smirk on his face.

"I think your stance is off," Mizuki said

"No it is correct. This is a style a close friend is teaching me. Now this is a spar so stop the chit chat," I replied. He attacked first but I easily avoided. Much like my Avian style the Whirlpool style was flexible but it relied on circular motions and being unpredictable when attacking just like its name sake.

He kept attacking to no avail and when I could I would move around him to attack him the kidneys or duck to attack his lower rib. With every hit he got more and more annoyed. In his annoyance he got more and more sloppy.

"Mizuki the key is not to get angry," I said repeating what Iruka had told us. This just got him and angrier and this he came at me full force. With this gave me the opportunity I needed. I jumped in the air and with a spin I kicked him sending him flying outside the circle. I then turned to the class. "That's why you don't let emotion rule a fight. You leave yourself open,"

I walked back to the class receiving a high-five form Naruto and Shikamaru. Iruka ran to Mizuki to find him unconscious. Having one of the girls get the medic he came over to me.

"Did you have to do that?" he asked

"Yes I did. He learned a valuable lesson today,"

"And what was that?"

"To stop messing with me and my friends. The last 6 months he has tried everything he could to undermine me. On his days he gave me harder test and questions that no one but maybe Shikamaru and I could answer. Every time I answered I was right which only made it worse. He need to be put in his place and shown I am no push-over. I didn't meant to knock him out but it was a major opening," this cause to shake his head. He knew I was right but still.

"Alright but from now on I will be your sparring partner in practice. I don't need you doing that to other students. Class is dismissed today everyone go home," we started to leave when Saskue steeped in front of us.

"Fight me," he said.

"No, if you wanna fight me you can wait for the tournament," tried to continue on but once more he ran in front.

"I said fight me loser,"

"And I said no. Sparring is over Uchiha and I have time to go do some stuff before training so get out of my way," I said pushing him out of my way. I continued walked until I heard yelling. I turned to see Shikamaru and Naruto on top of him flat on his stomach. In his hand was a training kunai.

"GET OFF ME YOU LOSERES!" he yelled. The girls around were getting angry with them.

"They have every right to protect their friend ototo,"I looked up into the nearby tree to see a blacked haired man wearing the Anbu uniform. In a blink he was gone and stood next to my friends. "You should know better than to attack a comrade Sasuke,"

"She disrespected me," he said as he was able to get up.

"In what way ototo. She was polite with her declines,"

"She pushed me away. That is disrespect to the elite Uchiha clan!"

"A name does not make you elite Saskue but individual skill. She has shown she has what it takes to become elite. Now it is time to go home," he said and he body flickered away. I began to do the same with Naruto and Shikamaru until Saskue began to talk.

"I don't know who my brother thinks you are but you are not elite. You are nothing but a loser and a whore. You will amount to nothing in this world,"

"Just you wait and see Uchiha," then I did something I shouldn't have. I grabbed my friends and body flickered to the nearest roof.

"So you knocked a teacher out today," my father said as he came outside.

"I didn't meant to knock him out. Teach him a lesson yes but not knock him out," I said continuing to train with my feathers.

"Why would you need to teach a teacher a lesson? Has something been going on I should know about?" at this winced. My father had always been over protective so I didn't tell him about Mizuki. He didn't even know what was happening with the other kid. Hell most people didn't even connect me to him which was stupid because he was the only other Hatake in the village.

"Maybe I should have told you but it is handled for the most part. No need to worry dad,"

"I think I do. Mizuki is trying to remove you from the tournament,"

"HE CAN'T DO THAT!" I yelled causing Canary to wake.

"I know he can't but he is an official at the tournament so he may look for a way to disqualify you. The only way he can't is if you tell me what has been going on," I walked to Canary and sat down. She knew I didn't like involving in my father in my problems so she nudged me. I started telling him everything dealing with Mizuki. I didn't involve anyone else because it wasn't his problems.

"I will relay this to the Hokage and he can find a replacement. From now on I expect you to tell me things like this. If you had the problem could have been solved earlier," he said "but nice shot," he then winked and flickered away.

Tournament day at least. I was gonna own it no matter what. I had even decided to wear what I was gonna when I graduated. The top was dark blue and once more an open back but it was tight fitting and only went to the bottom of my ribs. The pants a dark gray but over them was a dark blue wrap that could be used as a cloak tied around my waist. It was open in the front showing the bandages that went almost to my knee then down just below my toes. Around my ankles were chakra bronze weights. I also had my right hand wrapped and a glove on my left. As I ran out my father stopped me.

"No shoes?"

"No easier to land without them you know that," I said with a laugh. He nodded the mentioned for me to stay as he went in to his room. He came back with something in his hands.

"This was your mothers and maybe it will bring you some luck," he showed me a simple necklace. The chain was a long silver chain and on it was a pendent. A clear crystal but the inside of it had cracks and bubble but the outside was smooth. A worn once silver in color setting held it to the chain. He then put it over my head and then hugging me. "You mother said the crystal was a protection stone so maybe it can help there also,"

"It will dad. You're going to be there to watch right?"

"I wouldn't miss it,"

"Good cause I am going to win just like you did," then I ran out the door to meet Naruto.

Unlike normal we meet at the market place and walking there caused a stir of whispers about my outfit. I heard the normal slurs of demon whore and slut which caused an eye roll; but I also heard thing like pretender which was relatively new. Some of the villagers and most of the Uchiha had heard about the spar. The Uchiha were saying I disrespected their clan and was pretending to be higher class. The council had seemed to leave the fact that I was a clan heir out when the spread where my abilities came from.

"Nice clothes Covley," said Shikamaru said as he walked up "Why the change?"

"This similar to what I will wear when we graduate,"

"With no shoes?" Naruto asked

"Easier with my style and to land from flying. Let's hurry up I want to scoop out who I will be fighting," then we started running.

Families had already started to arrive all ready. Even the Hokage had arrived early to the event. Four fields were set up. The first years would be in the target practice hall inside, second years were in the indoor court, third years would be in be outside where we normally spared, and the fourth years along with the final matches of each year and the championship matches would be out in the running field.

"Well come all to the annually academy taijutsu tournament. We began this tournament originally to scout for early graduate candidates but today it is used to the progress our students have made through the years," the Hokage announced " The use of kunai and bloodlines are allowed. The proctor of the match call and will call the match if needed. Deadly force is prohibited as well as jutsus. If the proctor sees any of this the proctor will call the match. With that I bid you all good luck,"

All the students went to their assigned areas. The parents filled in on the balcony and we lined up below. 28 of the 29 first years had entered the tournament and as I looked I knew it wasn't going to be hard. The first year's matches were always the fastest ones to get done because many of the students didn't know what they were doing things tended to end quickly.

Iruka had set the matches up the night before and posted them. As I predicted the matches went quickly and soon it was down to the finale four; Sasuke vs Naruto and Ino vs me with my match first.

"Ready to go down," Ino said bowing

"I don't that will happen Ino," I replied as I released my talons and getting into my Avian stance.

"Those aren't allowed are the Iruka-sensei?" she screeched.

"They are part of her bloodline Ino so yes. Any ability that isn't classified as ninjutsu she can use which means her whole bloodline. Now begin," Ino took the first shot but was easily blocked. She kept using the same move over and over like the result would change but with the next strike I ducked and hit her ribs. Now she was a bit confused so I crouched ever lower and swept her feet out from her. She landed with a thud and I jumped on top and put my talons in her face.

"If this was a real battle it would be over," was all I said.

"Iruka sensei I forfeit," she said. At this I got off her and offered my hand but she slapped it away and she got up on her own.

"Winner Covley Hatake," he announced. "Next match Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Good luck Naruto," I said as I passed him. All of Saskue's fangirls started cheering him on. Even many of the adults were doing the same well my father was giving me a thumbs up on the match.

"Just give up now baka. You don't have you yarmiman to protect you now," he said quiet enough not to be heard.

"Not happening duck butt," he said as he crouched into his stance. Iruka called the match to begin and the boys started circling each other sizing each other up. Sasuke made the first move by attempting to hit Naruto as Mizuki did with me but he moved the same way. Naruto had already said to keep his cover he couldn't go to the finales but he sure wasn't going to make it easy for Sasuke either.

The roundabout movement continued for some time like a game of cat and mouse. Naruto would land a hit or two and then Sasuke would. With every hit on him Sasuke grew angry but unlike Mizuki he didn't let the anger get the better of him. One thing even I couldn't keep up with Naruto was his stamina and Sasuke was learning the same thing.

Naruto was a beast when it came to his stamina and no one could really keep up with him in a long fight. With him the quicker you could end it the better it was. Sasuke was showing signs of being tired so he had to do something drastic and fast.

Sasuke jumped up and roundhouse kicked Naruto in the head. This not only sent Naruto out of the ring but also in to the target post outside of it. I ran over knowing the match was complete but Sasuke had yet went again to punch him.

"Match is over," my father had come down in his usual body flick to block the hit. Sasuke just humph and walked off. "How bad?" he asked me

"He's out," I said looking at the blood on the right side where his head it the post. He defiantly had at least a small fracture to that side of his head. "There is no was a normal kick from someone Sasukes size did this. I kick pretty damn hard and he has never fractured his skull on things he hit after,"

"Your right but without a sensor speaking up we have no proof he enhanced the kick," said the Hokage as he joined us and Naruto was carted to the hospital.

"They wouldn't say a thing against the Uchiha anyway Hokage-sama,"I said "So I just have to show them he isn't all that great,"

"Covley you…," started my father.

"I'm not going to hurt him like I he did Naruto. I'm just going to beat him in our match. Fair and square,"

 **READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND DO THE POLL**

 **Woot finally done. Would have been sooner but Wrestlemania was on last night so I kept getting distracted and I was tired by the end of it.**

 **Still wondering if you guys would like minor parings. They wouldn't really show until later but if so I can start putting ideas out there for the pairings.**

 **Her outfit is similar to the photo that is up the on difference is se doesn't have the opening on the chest cause well she doesn't have boobs yet.**

 **Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited the story. I know my grammar is not the best in the world but I am trying to improve that. Until next time.**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	7. Chapter 7: Tournament- Part 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 7: Tournament- Part 2**

With a 30 minute break for lunch my father, Shikamaru, and I went to the hospital to check on Naruto. When we first arrived the nurses weren't nice but that was normal when Naruto was involved. Eventually we made it to his room to find him still out.

"This is troublesome. Sasuke cheated somehow and he still gets to advance," Shikamaru said moving to the window.

"Well he is a "mighty" Uchiha he gets away with everything," I replied.

"They aren't all bad Covley," my father replied. I understood what he meant. I would not be here if it wasn't for my father's teammate Obito Uchiha pushing him out of the way. Also Itachi was also a nice guy but other than that they all seemed like they has a stick up their ass.

"I know that dad but most of them are. I think it is time for someone to try and remove that stick," he then chuckled.

"Alright, we have to get back now though,"

"Troublesome but I will stay with Naruto," he said sitting in the chair close to Naruto.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea you need to go kick duck butt's butt and your dad should be there so go," I nodded then ran out the door.

"Thanks Shika!"

Anyone left was now outside in the large field. The 6 students left stood in the center of the field well the parents on the bleachers as the Hokage came out to the center with us.

"These 6 students have made to the finales in their own year and as always the winner of each year will be able to fight once more of the student higher then themselves. With this the first year will fight the second year student if the first year wishes and the third year the same with fourth. The winner of the first/second year match can then chose to fight the winner of the third/fourth year. The rules are the same no ninjutsu, kunai and bloodlines are allowed, and no deadly force. With that I will introduce the competitors. First years Covley Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha, second years Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga, third years Aki and Daiki, and fourth years Shin and Ichirou. The first match will be the first years.

The other students left me and Sasuke along with Iruka in the ring. We did the our bows and got it to stance. I changed it up and released my wings; at this point the crowed ooh and awed at them.

"So the little birdy wasn't to show her wings. Too bad I'm gonna break them," he said.

"You can try but my wings aren't my only ability," as I said this Iruka began our fight. Sasuke did not delay for his first attack and came at me just as he had Naruto. Just like Naruto he didn't land it and I was determined he wasn't. I leaped in the air using my wing to propel me higher than normal then landed behind him. With on kick to his back I sent him out of the match circle not even giving him the fight he wanted but didn't deserve.

"Winner Covley Hatake," Iruka announced. This announce made for a very angry Uchiha clan and the fangirls.

"She cheated!" Sakura yelled with the rest of the fangirls joining in.

"I demand a reamatch," Saskue yelled as he got up.

"You lost live with it Uchiha," I replied.

"THAT WASN'T EVEN A REAL FIGHT!"

"THAT WAS THE POINT!" I yelled back. "I gave you the fight you deserved. Which was none at all," this only angered him more and he was about to rejoin me in the circle.

"This is done Sasuke. She won fair and square. It is time to for the next match so please both of you go," I nodded and went to watch the rest of the matches with my father. He just looked at me with a chuckle

"What?"

"Fair and square huh?"

"Embarrassing for him but was fair and square. It taught him the lesson he needed I hope. I also didn't show my skills to the older students," with that we watched the rest of the matches in quite.

That night we went out to dinner to celebrate my wins. I had beat the second year Neji Hyuga but it was a lot more difficult than any of my other fights had been. I would have taken on the fourth year as well but he dropped right after he was declared winner of his match so there was no fight to have. To me I still had met my goal so my father took me to one of the Akimichi restaurants.

Shikamaru and Choji had joined us to celebrate. Naruto would have but the third insisted he stay the night at the hospital. Shika was going to swing by after and give him some decent food.

"So you think Saskue will being an ass now?" Choji said as he munched down another helping. Luckly as it was an Akimichi place Choji's meal was covered. Not that we wouldn't pay but he needed a lot of food which would have put our bill to A rank mission pay.

"Probably not. He might be worse than before. She did embarrass him in front of a good group of his clan," Shika said.

"Yea well if it happens it happens," the rest of the night we laughed and joked around. Soon it was getting late and we parted ways. It was a calm night and most people were already inside and headed to sleep as we walked through the village. These were some of the best times to be out.

Even in the middle of the village you could still see the stars; not as well as the swamp but still. Stars had always fascinated me and my father had always had trouble getting me in on the clearest nights. There was many times I fell asleep in the yard and woke in my bed.

It was a long walk back to the estate but we talked like we hadn't in a while due to Anbu business. It's not like I didn't understand. He was one of the best ninja in the village and he was only 23. Ever since the Nine-tails attack our shinobi numbers were down. We lost lots of ninja that night but many also could not return to full duty due to injury. Add in that our number were still recovering from the Third Shinobi War and we were really low. Luckly we had many strong ninja like my father but that wasn't always enough.

Half way back to the estate we heard a screech and looked up. A falcon was flying over head of us. This particular bird belonged to the village as a signal bird.

"Covley run right home and don't stop for anything," my father said still looking up. The tone was not one I heard very often; worry and fear. Without I second thought I let my talons grow and ran in the direction of home.

The falcons they used each relayed a specific message by what bird they were. Though only Jonin and Anbu normally knew what each one was my father had started teaching me so that so if something happened I could protect myself and plan ahead if we were being attacked. This bird was Alpha. It was an Anbu level bird which meant that something big just happened that required all Anbu currently in the village.

Not knowing what happened I entered the estate grounds with my heard racing. As Canary came to greet me as she normally did she noticed my claws and went to guard mode. We had found that Canary was not the offensive type but more defensive. She would be great on some missions but in battle she would have to stay. She was a great search dog as well and was starting to get English down.

"Wrong?" she asked cocking her hear to the side.

"Signal bird Alpha. Search the outside before we enter," Though she had been here the whole time my father had always said search first cause she might have missed it cause she wasn't paying attention.

"Back. Person. Still," this came to mean there was someone up back and they were not moving but they were alive. I released my wings and coated them in metal as I slowly walked to the back. There stood a man at the edge of the swamp. He was wearing Anbu gear but his mask was missing and a distinct smell of blood came off him.

"Congratulations on your wins today," the man said as he turned to face me. It was Itachi but even though I knew him I stayed on edge.

"Thank you Itachi but I get the feeling that's truly not why you are hear,"

"Well aren't you perceptive. I was told to meet someone here in the swamp but they are late. I don't think he realizes the swamp was part of the old Hatake compound,"

"Would this person be someone that helped you just kill say a clan of people,"

"Why do you say I killed a clan?"

"The smell of blood is strong will lots of distinct but similar scents. They also all smell similar to you. Along with fact that Alpha is out and you're here says a lot," I then crouched in a defensive position and waved Canary to sound the signal.

"I'm not going to attack you Covley. There has been enough death tonight. No I came to warn you. Sasuke will grow to kill me and I wish him to for the deeds that I have done but they had to be done for the sake of Konoha,"

"Hard to believe,"

"It is but the Uchiha were planning a coup d'état. I am loyal to Konoha and under the mask of a missing nin I will spy for Konoha's spy master. Only yourself, the hokage, a man named Danzo, and Lord Jiraiya will know the truth in this village,"

"And why tell me if this is true? I am but an academy student nothing more,"

"Because I thought I wish for Sasuke to kill me I don't want him to lose sight of the village but I fear he will. I wish for him to get strong and strive to beat me but I fear he will just hunger for power. I fear he won't look underneath the underneath. You are my back up plan. I need you if this is to happen to stop Sasuke at whatever cost,"

"Again why me?" Canary should have set the signal by know but my father had yet to arrive.

"I have seen you fight and you will become stronger than even me. You will never betray this village and you will do whatever is necessary to protect it just as your father. I only ask that to comfirm what I have told you talk to Jiraiya. No one else is to know your involvment,"

"Jiraiya has not set foot in this village in years so the likeliness I could talk with him is slim," I then opened my mouth and screeched. Itachi moved with the help of the man I presume he was waiting for. The man was tall and wore an orange mask with black strips.

"Well is seems the young Hatake has a few tricks up her sleeve. With who her father is I would expect nothing less," he then threw a kunai and I deflected with my wings.

"Sir that screech would have just notified the Anbu. We can't face them all," Itachi said to the man still looking at me. The man then nodded and then flew off just as a group of Anbu, including my father, arrived. My father ran to me immediately.

"There is two of them and they went into the swamp. I don't know who the second is but he was suppressing lots of power and wearing a mask,"

"Follow but do not engage unless you have to," my father ordered. The rest nodded and flew off after them. "Are you alright?"

"Yea he didn't want to hurt me even after I figured it out. Why are you late? Normal things I get but this is pushing it," I said crossing my arms

"You never set off the signal flare,"

"I sent Canary like 10 minutes ago," with that said we ran into the house to find Canary locked in a small create.

"Help," she said and I couldn't help but laugh.

 **READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE**

 **Not the longest chapter but I really wanted to get it out to you guys today. I was hoping to have it done a few days ago but I have felt like shit due to Allergy's so yea. The next chapter will have a big time skip but there will be flashbacks when I need them.**

 **No one is really doing the poll so I guess I will just figure it out later. Though do you guys want to see Kakashi in a relationship? If this were to happen probably never get married still. Love the women yes but not in the same way as Siog. Tell me what you think of the Idea and maybe who you would like to see in a review.**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	8. Chapter 8: Graduation

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 8: Graduation**

It had been just over 4 years since that night and Itachi had a right to worry about Sasuke. At this point he was heading down the wrong path but there was nothing at this point I could do other then watch. After the massacre he pushed anyone away from him that even tried to get close. I did watch as Itachi said even though I had yet to confirm his story until nearly a year later when Jiraiya arrived at my house.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

It started as a normal summer morning. My father had just finish cooking breakfast when the knock at the door came. I stayed at the table until I heard who it was.

"Lord Jiraiya," I heard my father say in shock

"Long time no see scarecrow," the man identified as Jiraiya said. Leaning my chair back I got a view of him from the mirror in the hall. He stood a good 5 inches over my father with long spiky white hair tied behind his back and a forehead protector with the kanji for oil. He wore a green short kimono with matching pants along with a red haori. I heard his wooden sandles hit the floor as he took them off and saw a large scroll he set down. I quickly set my chair back down as I saw them coming this way.

"What brings you here Lord Jiraiya?" my father said

"Oh shut it with the lord stuff. You have known me since before you could walk there is no need. As for why I am here I was close to Konoha so I decided to report in myself this time and see the village. I went to see Sensei then a mission came in for you. I told him I would get you,"

"The Hokage gave me the time off. I am training Covley today," he said motioning toward me. I then did my father's signature to wave and went back to eating.

"Heard a rumor that you had a little scarecrow now. Though got to say the squirt doesn't look much like you. Even the hair is different though close," he said observing me.

"I'm not a squirt names Covley and I have been told I look like my mom," I replied to him then looking at my father, "If you got to go dad its fine I can work on my taijutsu today. I still need to improve the style offensively,"

"I promised we would work on ninjutsu and with Canary today. I am sure Hokage-sama…,"

"I can help the kid Kakashi. Though fuuinjutsu is classified as my specialty I am good with most ninjutsu,"

"Or he can get me started on fuuinjutsu. I can invite Naruto for that since the academy doesn't teach it,"

"Alright but no blowing anything up today please. I don't need the Kurama clan yelling again,"

"How would we have known there was a methane patch there? We just were working on battling in different environment. We aren't always going to be on solid ground,"

"Your just luck he heaths fast and you were in the air already. If you think you can handle them both today then go ahead Jiraiya," with the mention of Naruto Jiraiya tensed.

"He doesn't hate you," I said this made both of them look at me.

"What did you say?"

"Naruto doesn't have Jiraiya. He understands why you left him here. Being the spy master is hard and a baby that just so happened to look like the fourth would have made your job harder,"

"How do you…,"

"Seriously I would not be able to claim the Hatake intelligence if I didn't. I figured it out then talked to Naruto and we did some research. I had the though not long after meeting but then why would the third keep that from the public with the way they treated him. If they knew he was the fourths heir along with the technical Prince of Whirlpool he would not have gotten treated as bad. Then I realized that Iwa would have been after him thinking he would be the second coming of the flash and Kumo because of the Uzumaki chakra along with being the fourths only heir. It wasn't confirmed until Naruto told me his mother's name last year. Once he said her name I remembered the wall at the festival which right in the center had a picture of her labeled as his wife," this is when I finally looked up from I what I was eating. Both men looked as in amazement. "What?"

"You are saying you have known all this for a year?" my father finally asked

"Confirmed last year but I have suspected since about a month after the festival just didn't pursue it. It's not that hard to put together. I bet Shika has an idea of it but is too lazy or thinks it is to troublesome to deal with,"

"So a 6 year old figured this out and how do you know Naruto doesn't hate me?"

"I wasn't quite 6 and I was 8 when it was confirmed. We went looking into his family discretely. I then remember a book I read when I was younger _The of the Gutsy Shinobi_ we found you were the fourths sensei and we figured you were most likely his godfather, which you kinda confirmed with your reaction. So yea he doesn't hate and don't tell the Hokage he knows. If it does it might spell trouble with the damn council," once more I had left the without words but I wasn't a genius for nothing. "Dad shouldn't you get going for the mission?"

"Oh yea ok have fun Ja-ne," he said and poofed out. Jiraiya still trying to comprehend everything I had said sat quietly.

"So you going to tell me the real reason you're here? I know the mission was a thought out plan," I said with a smile as I got up to wash my dishes.

"Um…well…its..,"

"About Itachi? He told me you would know what he told me. Even if it was a lie until confirmed I wasn't going to let anyone know,"

"Well with what you have said just this morning I am sure he picked well. You didn't even tell Naruto? It seems you two are close,"

"We are like siblings and now knowing his heritage and how my father acted after the Nine-tails festival when I was 5 it kinda all makes sense now. We should have basically be raised together like that anyway; but Itachi specified that I tell no one but you,"

"And you listened,"

"Though he had just killed his clan yes. He was the only Uchiha that treated Naruto and I like normal people. I took his words with a grain of salt but if you hadn't shown up by graduation I would have asked the Hokage since what he asked me to do truly needs to be done after graduation,"

"You got to be on Nara level intelligence,"

"Don't know cant compare to the Nara in my class because it bores him but probably. Dads done a few IQ tests and I beat his scores at my age so growth rate of that I will be smarter then dad. Naruto is close as well even if he hides it,"

"Ok well then after this let's get Naruto and start training,"

"After you at least say sorry to him you old toad. He might not be mad but he deserves it," he nodded in agreement and then we left.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

Since then Jiraiya was a common site every 6 months or so at the Hatake estate. He train Naruto and I when he visited for a couple days. Also now that Jiraiya and my father knew we became a very odd family. Naruto now had my old room for the at least 5 nights a week he stayed at our place. His apartment became more of a front for his alter ego well the Hatake estate became home. Jiraiya even stayed in one of the small homes on the estate close to the swamp after it was fixed up.

As for my room I moved to the attic once we got some help from one of my father's Anbu friends. He was able to raise the roof and a balcony like runway so I could fly off it. He even made a special bed which was a large round bed and had nest like walls around it. My father had come to notice I was getting more uncomfortable in a normal bed so he had an artist friend come up with a design that might work better even if my wings were out which most of the time they were now.

"Ready for the final day?" Naruto asked.

"You ready to "fail" the test," I said. Mizuki had continued as our teaching assistant and still tried to hinder us. We had a feeling though he was turning traitor so the Hokage decided it was time to bait him.

"Just remember not to do anything reckless you two," my father said.

"How are they going to pass off Naruto's passing after? The council won't like the fact and will see it as the Third playing favorites,"

"That's where I come in," said Jiraiya as he entered the back door " I just came the office after handing in the paper work making him my apprentice meaning…."

"Pass or fail he becomes a ninja; but what about when you're not here. I don't think they will let him go with you right off,"

"That's where I come in. He will be with my team,"

"If they pass," Naruto said.

"I think they will," he said with an eye smile.

"Im on your team aren't I? Council wanted to make sure temae passes and they know you won't fail your own kid,"

"It makes since because you at going to be Rookie of the Year," Naruto said.

"Which we had to fight for me to be eligible for. The kunoichi title is a joke along with all the classes.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

As the second year started we were informed that the kunoichi would now be taken out 2 days a week to learn kunoichi specific tasks. As females in a male dominate line of work there would come a time where we would have to seduce a target or even fit into the non-ninja world since girls and gossip went hand in hand. My father had always made it clear at a young age to me this is what would be expect of me.

From his friends Anko and Kurenai I learned what those classes should entail. At the first year leave it was more of fitting in and seduction in theroy but by the last year it was the practice of seduction techniques. This class was joke. We went and learned flower arranging in the first month and we continued that until winter came. We also learned some simple medical theroies and more in depth genjutsu theory then in our other classes. By Christmas I was sick of it.

"Sensei when are we going to learn seduction techniques in theory?" I asked. "I read ahead in the book and it doesn't come up at all,"

"We won't be learning any of that. By the time you graduate you all will have a few medic skill, be able to fit in to normal environments, and have better genjutsu skills then your male counterparts,"

"Seduction is important as important as everything else you just said. Why wouldn't we learn that?" with saying that I heard my peers whispering something me needing the skill to get better on the streets cause my short hair.

"The council deemed it inappropriate. Now I don't know who is filling your head with this but I can assure you I never had to use seduction in my career as a kunonchi. You are on the right path for Kunonchi of the Year when you graduate so I would not listen to them as they are probably usless kunonchi to fill your head with that. Now class as I was….."

"THEY ARE NOT USLESS KUNONCHI AND I AM GOING TO BE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR NOT THE DAMN KUNONCHI!" I yelled back at her pushing up with enough force to knock my chair over. "These kunonchi you are calling usless are some of the best in the damn village. Anko Mitarashi the Hidden Snake and Kurenau Yuhi Konohas Genjutsu Mistress are defiantly not useless. Also just because you were never called upon for those missions doesn't mean they don't,"

"Well it doesn't matter because it won't be taught. As you the title you are ineligible for Rookie of The Year as that is for the boys only. Now if every..,"

"That's bull. I am scoring much better on everything then every single one of the boys,"

"Well that's how it is so let's get back to class," without another word I grabbed my things and left. I didn't return to class that day and that night I talked with the father who also believed it wrong. I was still far beyond my male counter parts but was taken away from the title because of my gender. Yea in the real world that title would mean nothing but in the village it meant a lot and was one more step to me accepted by the closed minded. In the end it was worked out so I would not go to the kunonchi classes with the rest of the girls meaning which would make me eligible for rookie. This angered the council as now I could beat there precious last Uchiha. To learn the kunonchi aspect I would learn from my fathers female comrades.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

"The council are so nice huh," Jiraiya said with a laugh.

"Alright you two if you don't hurry your gonna be late," my father said then we grabbed what we needed and were out the door.

The academy had not changed much in the last 4 years except the drama. That had grown exponentially after the tournament/massacre. The only girl that would talk to me was Hinata Hyuga all the others would glare and call me things. The Sasuke fangirls were really pissed the last few months because he was started paying attention to Hinata and I. With us being the only two non-fangirls had drawn his attention to us. It was well known that he had accepted to participate in the Clan Restoration Act, or CRA, 6 months ago which gave his fangirls even more hope. The CRA law started that he could take up to 6 wives to spread his bloodline. After the 6th with he would have to petition if he wanted more but knowing the civilian council they would just say yes.

When I noticed the attention I was getting along with Hinata so I talked with her. I was never close to here like I was Naruto and Shikamaru but she was still a friend. She didn't want to end up with him either but knowing the council they would try to make us so we did research. With the help of Shikamaru we learned as female clan heirs holding bloodlines he couldn't claim us under the CRA. Clan heirs could marry and even with both being bloodline users; but not in a CRA with both parties holding bloodlines. There was no chance of me at all because Sasuke and I were the only ones with our bloodline. Hinata was currently named heir but if her sister was later named then she would be fair game though I believe she will stay safe.

"Alright everyone welcome to the exam. We have a total of 28 students taking the test today," Iruka said. The first part was written which I had gotten done in ten minutes. The weapons test we had to throw 10 kunai and 10 shuriken. Naruto and I both received 10 out of 10 no both which made Sasuke fume with his 9 out of 10's. Last but not least was the ninjutsu portion.

A transformation, replacement, and a clone was all that was needed. Though I had far more chakra then the average graduate I also had far better chakra control as well. Naruto on the other hand could not do the clone and never would. He already had close to kage level reserves and because of how it grew the control would never be accomplished this made his mission easy as with his test scores he would fail which as he came out without a forehead protector. He sent me a slowly nodded then went out to the swing. As my father came to get me I saw Mizuki with Naruto and knew he took the bait.

The meeting place was a cabin in the woods. I stayed inside with a com well he sat outside with the scroll. If he said the word I would come out.

"So you think Sasuke will approach you now?" Naruto asked quietly so that if he was close.

"Who knows, he can't claim wives until he turns 15. The council will probably chose early though. The give everything they want to their damn prince. Only if they realized who was really royalty was in this village," only those who truly knew Naruto's mother knew of this. She was the sole survive of the Land of Whirlpool. The Land of Whirlpool was like a giant ninja village with the Uzukage just like other countries Daimyo. Nowaki Uzumaki was the Uzukage at the time of its fall and his prime heir was his second child and only son Kaito. The reason he heir was because of Kushina, the eldest child, was sent to Konoha because she could hold the Nine-tails. With the deaths of both Kushina became sole heir to the Uzukage and if she was alive today she would have been given the title Uzukage even in this village. Naruto is, by all right, the Prince of the Whirlpool and at 16 could take the title Uzukage.

"They will probably deny my heritage, but luckily the Uzumaki compound is sealed. Someone's coming," he said and not more than a second later you heard the yell.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING STEALLING THE FORRBIN SCROLL!" yelled Iruka.

"What the hell is he doing here," I said to myself "Do not say the truth. Tell him that Mizuki said there was a makeup test," Naruto right said my lie and this left Iruka to think until the target arrived.

"Well well the demon and the teacher. Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone,"Mizuki said

"What is the meaning of this Mizuki?" Iruka asked.

"The meaning of this is to get rid of the demon," he then began to rant how Naruto was the Nine-tails and the law the Third had made. With all of that he sounded like a comic book villain.

"Naruto don't believe him you are not a demon," Iruka said as Mizuki finished.

"I know that sensei," these words left both chunin confused. "I have known about the Nine-tails since I was 5,"

"See he admits it. DIE DEMON!" yelled Mizuki as he threw a fuma shuriken. I burst out but Iruka jumped in front of Naruto taking the hit.

"Iruka-sensei!" we both yelled. I ran to where they had landed and took the shuriken out.

"Well if it isn't the demons whore here as well," Mizuki said as I began to heal Iruka. The shuriken just missed the spinal cord and major blood vessels but luckily it was an easy heal.

"Take care of Mizuki, Naruto. I got Iruka," he then nodded and got into stance.

"No one hurts my precious people. MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled well he created close to a 1000 clones all with one goal; kick Mizuki's ass. After a few minutes Mizuki laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Think you went over bored a bit," I said. He shrugged in reply.

"You ok Iruka-sensei?" he asked

"Yes but what the hell is going on?!" with this both of us scratched the back of our heads with a smile on our face. This was gonna take a lot of explaining.

 **READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE**

 **Chapter 8 is done and soon comes all the fun stuff woot. I wanna thank all the people who have followed and favorited the story so far. I have a had a question on Covley's abilities so her is a list –**

 **-She has a pair of wings that come out of her back (think DC's hawkwomen for location and how it kinda looks). The wings are normally silver in color feathers but the feathers can turn in to a type of metal that can be used to protect or she can throw them as a weapon.**

 **-Her finger tips become talons and this is her primary weapon in her taijutsu style. They are not always like this (much like the Inuzuka claws when they go feral) and they are also made of the metal but they stay the metal.**

 **-She has a powerful voice (think Black Canarys ability from DC but without the tech she uses)**

 **-Her eyes are naturally really good (cause yea hawk sight) even without her bloodline active. Her smelling ability is trained (meantion that cause of last chapter I said she could smell the different peoples blood)**

 **-The only visual mark of her bloodline when it is not active is some feathers at the nape of her neck which will be exposed since she will keep her hair in ponytail.**

 **So yea those are her abilities and the reason for the metal is unknown to her or Kakashi at this time. I have had one person say they would like to see Kakashi with someone but who would you guys like to see him with (I kinda like Anko but I want you guys to have a say)? Also I have had some say NaruHina and NaruCove. If I do NaruHina (Naruto with anyone other than Covley) how does CoveShika sound? Shikamarus personality would not change too much but I can't see here right now with anyone other than those 2 especially. Write what you would like in the reviews and I will keep the numbers at the bottom. If you don't wanna write a review just message me the pairing you would like to see. Now to start with chapter 9 woot**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	9. Chapter 9: A Team and Survival Test

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 9: A Team and Survival Test**

After a long night of explanation to Iruka about what we were doing and Naruto receiving his forehead protect it was great to be home. Naruto and I were officially ninjas even if we hadn't taken the test yet. I knew I was getting Rookie of the Year and couldn't wait to find out who my other teammate was. That is when an Anbu arrived at our home.

"The council would like to see you Hatake-sama," he said. My father had been out of Anbu for a year but almost all called him Sempai.

"I will be there so," my father replied.

"Um not you sempai. They would like to see Covley," no the honorific made since.

"I have team placement in like 20 minutes can they wait?" I asked

"No Hatake-sama, they wise to speak with you before placement. I don't know what about I am just a messenger," with that I knew he was new to Anbu. If he was not new he would know he was not the council's lap dog but it was a common mistake for the new recruits assigned to the council.

"Alright I will be there after I grab my things," he nodded then flickered away. I finished the last of my meal and tied my protector around my arm for now. Since I had kept with a similar out fit to my tournament outfit my father had a new holster that thought the pouches would be on my thigh it would clip around my waist (think of something similar to a military pistol holster). On the belt of the new holster would be Konoha's metal plate.

"Just stand your ground Cove," my father said as I was putting up my hair up in a ponytail exposing my feathers.

"I know dad and please don't be late. Sensei's have to be there at 1 and if you are late I am going to the memorial stone and dragging you there along with taking your new Icha Icha book away for 2 weeks," with that he paled and I body flickered away.

Though I had never been called by the council myself I knew where the camber was located. When I entered I saw only the civilian council members sitting all high and mighty. The 10 of them sat between the 3 elders with Kaoru Haruno in the center of them all.

"Why have I been summoned?" I asked with authority.

"Don't speak as though you are better than us child," said the man sitting to Haruno's right. This man was the head of the civilian Kurosawa clan.

"As heir to a shinobi clan in this village I have more authority then yourself Kurosawa-san. Again why have I been summoned?" though normally not so up front about things but without the shinobi council here then the civilians would try and get there way.

"We would like to inform and congratulate you on the title of Kunoichi of the Year," Haruno said her voice as annoying as her daughters.

"You must be miss informed then as I am not eligible for that title as I stopped taking the kunoichi class before the first year of them was complete. I was given the right to the Rookie of the Year title. As the top student in my class that is the title I received. I even confirmed that with the instructor last night," I said smiling.

"They Rookie title has always given to the top male student, in this case it is Uchiha-dono," said the man on Haruno's left. I recognized him as the head of the Akiyama clan.

"Sasuke Uchiha is not a Lord so the honorific is not proper Akiyama I expect that you know with him being the only one of his clan in the village he is not even considered head until he produces his first heir. His clan seat is held in the respect as the same as the Uzumaki and Senju seats are; I will forgive your misuse this time but others may not," I informed him "As for title it belongs to me. You all had this fuss when the Hokage told you all this almost 3 years ago so I believe that this meeting is over. I have team assignments to attend." I began to leave but then hear the nauseating voice of Haurno.

"You cannot leave until the council dismisses you Hatake!" I turned at the door and rolled my eyes.

"As the full council is not present..," motioning to the empty shinobi side. "and I am not a civilian I can leave. Also I forgot to mention the Anbu are not your messengers. The one you sent was obviously new and most likely civilian born so he was confused but the Hokage will be informed of your misuse. Ja-ne," I said with a wave and left.

Luckily with the body flicker I was only a few minutes late. I apologized to Iruka then took my seat next to Shikamaru to find that Sasuke had taken the seat that Naruto normally sat in. Due to his apprentice status he was not required to attend today but that gave him time to get something other than his jumpsuit.

"Today starts the rest of your lives. I wish you all luck but please be as careful as you can as this is a dangerous line of work. Before I announce the teams I would like to announce That Sakura Haruno is the Kunonchi of the Year and Rookie of the Year goes to Covley Hatake,"

"WHAT!" yelled the Uchiha fan-club.

"THAT TITLE IS SASUKE-KUN'S!" Sakura screeched. Seriously if I didn't know how to use my voice as a weapon I would think hers could be.

"I have higher grades banshee and as I reminded your mother and the rest of the civilian council this morning I was given the right 3 years ago. Can you just name teams now Iruka-sensei," I said

"Yes I will Team 1….," as they were named I looked at each to see probable pass and fails. So far all fails "Team 7 Covley Hatake, Sakura Haruno (fuck went through my mind), and Sasuke Uchiha," with that Sakura bolted up.

"OH YEA TAKE THAT INO TRUE LOVE CONCURES ALL!"

"ENOUGH," Iruka yelled "Team 7 will also have a ninja apprentice with them making them a four man team. Now Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. You all have 1 hour to eat and then your sensei will be here,"

He then left and so did many of the students. I started to head out with Shikamaru and Choji when Sasuke caught up.

"Covley how would you like to go out to eat with me?" he asked "We are teammates now and all," great now his pursuit of me starts.

"I'm going with Shikamaru and Choji to Ichiraku Ramen to meet up with Naruto if you wanna join us," I said and he nodded. He may be a jerk but we were going to be teammates. I then looked at Sakura and Ino. "You are both welcome to join us. Think of it as a Team 7 and 10 lunch,"

With Sasuke coming they automatically said yes. Well walking through the village Sasuke tried to stay close to me but Shikamaru, knowing what he was up to, also stayed close. By the time we made it to Ichiraku's Ino and Sakura were getting angry with me being close to "Their" Sasuke-kun.

"Hey Cove," Naruto yelled. He was now wore a black muscle shirt, with the red uzumaki swirl on the back, over a short sleeve mesh shirt. His pants were the traditional shinobi pants but black as well. He had Anbu guards on his wrists and replaced his sandals with tactical boots. He also replaced the blue cloth with black on his headband which he wore on his right arm and a red band with an Uzu plate on his left.

"Nice new look. Is that your mom's old headband?" I asked.

"Yea, Canary had to run to the old man quick but she will be here soon but I am hungry so let's eat,"

"You can't wear that band Naruto-baka. You failed the test remember," Sakura said well she tried to punch him. He easily dodged

"Maybe but I was accepted as an apprentice and in reality my grades were fake. I didn't try and there was something that came to light that only I could do so yea," he said. "With that said I am not going to take your crap Haruno. Again I am hungry so let's eat,"

We all went in to the stand. As I sat Naruto and Shikamaru flanked me which you could see agitated Sasuke. We soon ordered and began talking until Canary came in. She had grown a lot in the almost 7 years I had her. At first I was worried because she thought to be a normal dog and would age like one as well. 7 was quite old for a dog but thanks to Pakkun that wasn't going to happen.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

"Pakkun how old are you?" I asked him well sitting there playing with Canary.

"26 why pup? What wrong?"

"Well its Canary, she is a normal dog buy the time I become a ninja she will be nearing 7 or 8 which is old for a normal dog. I want her to be my ninken but if she's old she won't be able to do that," I said sadly.

"Well that's an easy fix. Even I was a normal dog at one point as were the rest of the pack. With us in the summoning world it's at the end of our training and we get connected to the boss summons or a summoner. We tie her to your chakra is all we got to do," he said

"Is that what the Inuzuka's do?"

"No their dogs are breed to be ninja hounds so they naturally live longer and age differently but the almost never live past 25. This is why the Inuzuka's never get them before the final year at the academy. With being tied to your chakra she will live as long as you and becomes a familiar. It is fairly easy we can do the ceremony once she is a little bigger," he said and with that picked him up and hugged him.

"THANK YOU PAKKUN,"

"Yea just put me down or you can't touch my paw pads for a month,"

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

A few year later we did the ceremony to connect us. She still was growning now that she was tied with me Pakkun said she might end up as large as an Inuzuka dog. Her coat was still the shiny black it was the day I got her and eyes as gold as my own. With her ears cropped she looked all big and bad but really she was a sweat as a puppy. As she came in I saw she was wearing a vest the same material as a Chunin vest on either side was a pack, handle on in the center of the back, and the chest plate was metal instead of fabric and on it was the Konoha leaf. _(Think dog hiking pack/harness)_

"Canary you got a plate form the Hokage," I said.

"Yes, I figured if your fathers got one why couldn't I" she said. Her speech had improved greatly and very rarely did she mix words up. Sakura and Ino though didn't realize she could talk screamed.

"THAT DOG JUST TALKED!" Sakura yelled. At this myself, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Canary sighed.

"Yes I talk. I am a ninken and Covley's familiar. I learned to talk from her father's summons. Now I'm hungry can I have some beef please?" the ramen chief nodded and other then the girls we all laughed.

We arrived back at the academy just before 1o'clock. All the sensei were lined up in the class and they all looked shocked. They cause for that shock was because my father, who was always late, had arrived earlier than most of them.

"What did you threaten him with?" ask Asuma Sarutobi.

"That I would take his new Icha Icha book away," my father was not perverted as everyone thought. He mostly read the book in public to keep others from looking at him because of his past.

"Good job," said Kurenai and with that we all took our seats. Then they began to call us by team numbers.

"Team 7 follow me," my father said. As instructed we all followed him to the roof.

"What are you doing here baka?" asked Sasuke.

"He is the apprentice on our team. I thought you would have figured that out earlier Sasuke," I said.

"Alright I want to know a few things about you," my father said

"Can you give use an example sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well my name is Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are my own business. Same with my hobbies and dream," Naruto chuckled at him and Sasuke and Sakura deadpan.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake or Copy-cat Kakashi. He likes Ichi Ichi novels, dogs, training, and of course me. He dislikes tempura and people who leave their comrades behind. His hobby is reading and dreams I don't even wanna think about them," I said.

"How do you know our sensei?" she had mumbled slut but only I heard as I was next to her.

"He is my father banshee that's how," I replied. I heard a few butts being mumbled

"No I was always told you're …,"

"Was some no good Chunin that felt sorry right well wrong. How would I have the Hatake clan name? Your mother knows who I am but hell she doesn't care to correct you. Can we continue dad?" he chuckled a bit then nodded.

"Alright Pinkie you go first,"

"My name is Sakura Haruno daughter to Council women Haruno," she said like that was important. "I like *squeal*. My hobbies are *perv giggle*. My dreams are *sighs and giggles*,"

"Dislike?" my father asked.

"Naruto-baka and Covley…" I knew what she wanted to say but she kept it to herself.

"Well thanks, may I go Kakashi-nii?" Naruto asked with a nodded he began. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, ramen, Kakashi-nii, and Covley. I dislike those who judge before they know a person and those judge on rumors they hear. My hobbies include training and gardening. My dreams are to become Hokage and make my clan proud,"

"You don't have a clan dobe, you are an orphan," Sasuke stated.

"See this headband," Naruto said showing his Uzu band.

"It's a band with the same symbol as Chunin vests so what?"

"That mark is the seal of the Uzumaki clan. The once ruling family of the Land of Whirlpools. Naruto is the last known member of that clan. At 16 he can even take the clan set in the council and unlike your clan he doesn't need an heir to be called clan head because the seat is not always for the clan head. Mito Uzumaki, wife of the First Hokage, created the seat for herself because her brother was Uzukage at the time and helped the Senju and Uchiha create a stable village since Uzu had been running for nearly a 100 years," I left out the part of Naruto being a Prince cause the banshee would run to her mother.

"That's a lie. Kakashi-sensei tell her to stop lying. If it was true we would have learned that," she said crossing her arms.

"I can't because it's not," this made her saw drop.

"The council removed it so I would not learn of other Uzumaki's. The don't even mention Lady Mito because of that,"

"Probably because they just gave you a name," Sasuke said.

"If an orphans surname is not known they aren't given one at all. Plus you just can't give out a clan name unless a clan adopts you,"

"Naruto is correct and Lord Jiraiya had a blood seal to confirm which he is showing the council once this meeting is over so this needs to hurry because I can't be late for a council meeting so Broody your turn,"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't partially like or dislike anything. I don't care to share my hobbies. My ambition is to revive my clan and gain power to kill a certain man,"

"Ok Cove you now,"

"Names Covley Hatake. I like training, flying, my odd family, my friends, and the dogs. Like Naruto I dislike those how judge on what they have heard but won't check it out themselves. My hobbies are training and flying. My dream is figure out my bloodline better and be the strongest I can be to protect everyone,"

"Don't forget being Naruto's second hand when he makes Hokage," Canary said.

"That also," I said with a laugh.

"With that done tomorrow we will have a survival exam," Sakura was speak but my father held his hand to stop her "Again I have a meeting so shush. This exam determines if you will be Genin. It has a 66% failure rate so that means only 9 of the 28 graduates will become full Genin. The rest will got to the reserves or back to the academy. Meet at training ground 7 at 6 am. Naruto you come with me to the meeting. Oh and don't eat breakfast if don't want to puke, Ja-ne," then he body flickered away with Naruto leaving the other two dumbfounded.

"Did he mean that about 9 of us?" Sakura asked

"Yes that is the current rate since the academy became civilian controlled. The sensei's were taught in the old system which makes it hard for non-clan shinobi. I will see you guys tomorrow," I then released my wing, grabbed the handle on the back of Canary's vest and leaned back as to fall of the roof. Without even looking I knew they would both run to the side but no splat that Sakura wanted. I pulled up then flew towards home.

"Serously warning next time," Canary said and I just laughed.

The next morning I slept in until 7 knowing my father wouldn't be there until at least 9. Naruto had stayed here as well after the meeting so I decided to make us a good breakfast after which we did our normal exercises. With all that completed by 8:30 we headed to the field.

When we arrived 15 minutes later Sakura was bugging Sasuke for a date and he was off in space. With a "you're late" screech from the banshee I headed to the nearest tree and walked up it to sit on a branch overlooking the memorial I could see my father at.

"How did you do that Covley-chan?" he was really trying to flatter me but really after a day chan. With that said Sakura was now pissed.

"Yea how did you and the baka do something Sasuke-kun can't do?"

"It is a chakra control exercise, learned when I was training my bloodline and Naruto trained with me after he turned 6," this made even Sasuke mad. With him back to seething I was back to quietness. It was another hour until I saw my father stand up. At that I nodded to Naruto and we jumped out of our spots. Within seconds of our landing my father arrived.

"Yo," he said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Sakura

"Well you see on the way here I came up on a sleeping black cat. Knowing it was bad luck I took another path and there was an old lady that needed help with crossing several streets. Now that I'm here let me tell you the rules for the test," he said well pulling out a pair of bells "you must get these bell before the alarm goes off or you will be sent back to the academy along with not getting a lunch. Any questions so far?"

"So not all of us will be able to pass if there is 2 bells," Sasuke said as his and Sakura's stomachs growled.

"Correct, Now since Naruto is not an official member he doesn't have to take part. I also expect you all to come at me with the intent to kill," you hear a gasp from Sakura "Now start."

Sasuke jumped off into the trees well Sakura went in the bushes. I on the other hand walked over to where Naruto sat on a large rock. There was no point in fighting my father alone. He was a Jonin and former Anbu captain well I was a Genin, though really Chunin in skill but still no match alone.

"Not even gonna try Cove?" he asked me as I sat down.

"Not until they realize. I know the meaning of this test and I want to see if they do," teamwork was my father's biggest thing. He shrugged and went off two get the others.

"How did the meeting go yesterday?" I asked

"The shinobi had no problem believing it without the seal. Seems the Nara had figured out mom at least he might know might more but he's not saying it. We didn't tell them how I am an Uzumaki so they don't know about the other thing," with that said we heard a scream. With Sakura down only Sasuke was left to see if he could work as a team.

"Wanna go see what he is going to Sasuke?" with nod we leapt off into the trees were we Sasuke and my father. They just stood there looking at one another until Sasuke threw some shuriken. Not even putting is book down my father dodged his attack annoying Sasuke. It was a straight out taijutsu fight until Sasuke started with hand signs.

"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu," he yelled and shoot a good ball of fire at my father. Though surprised my father used the cover of the jutsu to perform his own. When the fire was clear nothing was in the spot anymore. Sasuke confused started looking around but to no avail. Then my father did one of his best known jutsu's.

"Doton: Headhunter Jutsu," he yelled well pulling Sasuke into the earth. "You should learn to look underneath the underneath, Sasuke-chan. From what I have heard you call yourself elite but you still have a long way to go before you can claim that title,"

"I AM AN UCHIHA," Sasuke yelled "A member of a founding clan. I myself are more elite then any clan in this village,"

"Says the child who was beat by what I expect you deem a lesser clan for the rookie title. A child who actively pursues the one that beat the thinking you have a chance," my father said.

"I only wish to have strong wives and at this time there is only two prospects in my class. It would bring more honor to both of their lesser clans if they were to bear my children," even with my father's mask I could see his anger spreading across his face. Sasuke had just managed to insult our clan and basically told my father he wanted me as a baby factory. Knowing my father's restraint level I decided to jump down and begin taijutsu saving my "teammates" ass in the process.

"Hey dad I realized we haven't spared recently," I said well taking my stance which drew his away from Sasuke. "Naruto you get Sasuke out of the whole well dad and I have some fun,"

With that said I released my wings and swung them releasing the metal feathers. He jumped back and slid to a landing. I kept repeating this until we were far enough away. Then I returned to my original stance.

"I wasn't going to hurt him that bad," my father said getting in to his own stance.

"Keep thinking that," and then our match began. It was very simple taijutsu but it was working as he wasn't thinking I was even trying. After a while of this I slid back and used my wings again to throw feathers but well was paying attention to the feathers I used a senbon to cut the string of the bells without notice. To draw less attention to them gone I continued the assault driving him back until I could pick up the bells without notice. Just as I did the bell rang and the test was over.

We walked over to the posts to see that Naruto had tied both my teammates to poles. My father shock his head disappointed at the team he had received. He could not fail us but they didn't know that but he knew it was going to takes more work to get them ready for any really fighting.

"Why are Sasuke-kun and I tied to a post sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Because you failed to get a bell that is why,"

"She isn't tied up!"

"Because I understood the real meaning of the test which is why I am giving you these," I then threw the bells at the both of them. Sasuke caught his with no problem well Sakura fumbled hers a bit. Both my father and Naruto looked at me with shock as they saw I had the bells "What?"

"When did you get the bells?" my father asked.

"Well throwing my feathers a senbon was easily hidden along with the fact you weren't going all out made it easy. So we pass right?" he just shook his head in disbelief.

"After you explain why you all pass then yes," he then looked at the others. "But know that this team is going to need lots of work," he then sat down so I could speak.

"Teamwork, which was the point of the test. My father used the bells to pit as against each other and with you both it worked,"

"I didn't see you help us!" Sakura screeched.

"Because I wished to see if you both knew, which didn't even try to find each other and I was in the open. I was taught basically from birth a few very important things. First that everyone in this village is a comrade. Second one was far more important and dealt with being a team; in the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," the both looked at the ground for a moment then returned their gaze "with that said you turn on this village and your comrades on your own free will I will not hesitate to take you out," With that said I threw feathers and cut there ropes and walked away.

 **READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE**

 **Sorry this chapter is so much later then I had thought it was going to be. I have been sick for a few days and just couldn't write but chapter 9 is finally done. Though chapters are getting a little more in story so they may take a bit longer now. I also plan on going through the chapter and fixing things soon as well.**

 **I notice I forgot in the explain Narutos would be Uncle and Grandfathers name in a note last time so they are in this translation section:**

 **Nowaki – typhoon (ch 8)**

 **Kaito- sea (ch 8)**

 **Kurosawa- black marsh**

 **Akiyama- autumn mountain/hill**

 **Sama- lord or lady**

 **Dono- lord**

 **Also I hope to add Canary a bit more from now on. Sasuke and Sakura's personality is not going to change so you all no. In life those people have a hard time changing and that only when they hit rock bottom do they. Sasuke was pampered before the massacre (Itachi thought he might get better in time) and after the Civilian council treated him as if he was a prince which made him more of an ass. He is going to continue after Covley no matter what because he see how strong she is. He believes he could "tame" her and basically make her his and produce strong children. He wont go after Hinata as much because he wants her stronger (though he does see the strength she has) but since she doesn't seem to like him it makes it a challenge for him.**

 **Please message me or review to tell me pairings you all would like to see or thoughts on what I think. ShikaCove, NaruFu or NaruHina, and KakaAnko. There will only be Sasuke with a harem because he is choosing multi wives to restore his clan. There will be no real relationships (other the Kakashi) cause they are all like 12 which is too young to be really dating date. The CRA allows Sasuke to pick potential wives at the age of 13-14 (so assuming the end class in early June any time after wave mission he can go to council) he cannot marry them until he is 16 and the girls are 15 (I base this of old laws in the US that recently changed and my state was younger then that back in 2008).**

 **Again thank you to all my followers and people that favorited it. I really want to see some reviews so please write me.**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	10. Chapter 10: Journey to the Wave

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 10: Journey to the Wave**

Almost 2 months of D-ranks were getting ridiculous. I know we were green but many Genin had a C-rank boarder patrol or escort mission by now. The reason we hadn't was because our team worked sucked.

Naruto and I worked great together but the others had some issues. Sakura would only listen to Sasuke, well he would barely listen to my father. Sakura would scream at both Naruto and I for being better the Sasuke. He even tried to demand that he be included in mine and Naruto's home training about a month ago.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

"They are getting private lessons?" he asked to which my father only nodded and continued sparing with the Sasuke. Sakura as always sat and watched well Naruto and I sparred on the river, with falling in due loss of concentration on chakra.

"That's not fair Sensei! Sasuke needs the attention and training!" Sakura said in outcry.

"Well if he finds a teacher then he can. I have trained Covley since she about 4 and Naruto joined later. Naruto Shinobi master also stays at my home when he is in the village so she trains a few skills with him as well. Just because I have to others doesn't mean I have to stop their training," this caused Sasuke to look at me then back to my father.

"I demand I be in their training session," everything just seemed to stop including myself and Naruto on the river.

"That is not an option Sasuke. Covley's training falls under clan and when Naruto started spending at least 2 night at our house a week he fell to the Hatake clan to protect so he can be included. Naruto's master agreed to teach Covley certain skills I don't have but she wishes to learn and only Naruto's master could agree to add you. I don't care what you tell the council but that is the truth and they cannot force me to do as you ask. You are also yet to reach their level of training so you would be behind," he stated "Now sparing is over go to the tree and work on climbing it with chakra. Sakura your turn to spar,"

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

Sasuke has still demanded for more then what is required and the council has tried to get my father the grant his demands but they are put down every time. He even tried to spy to figure out who Naruto's master was. We had kept Jiraiya's name out of it so far because the council did not know he was Naruto's master and though even the shinobi had no control over what a Sannin they would try.

We all soon arrived in the mission room for afternoon missions. Mornings were full of training every day and I had gotten my father to only show about an hour late so he arrived at 8. The other 2 were not happy but Naruto and I got up every morning at 5 just to do our routine and eat. After lunch we were to meet at the Hokage tower for missions.

"Well we have a verity of D-ranks today," said the Third.

"Sir I would like to request a C-rank for team 7 and Naruto. I have already gotten permission from his master to do so once I thought my team was up to it," my father said with a classic eye smile.

"Alright then I have an escort mission to wave country. Bring in the client," we then turned to the door to see the client. He was a tall, gray haired old man. He wore a hat, sleeveless brown shirt, and a towel around his next. And if you couldn't tell by the smell he gave of the bottle of sake in his hand gave away avid drink. When the smell hit Naruto he shivered as if to shake off a bad memory.

"These brats are gonna protect me and what's up with the little winged one?" I had decided to keep my wings out because it was more comfortable for me but I wasn't ready for the questions and looks that came with them. My bloodline was unusual and very few people in this world understood. Bloodlines normally were unseen but over the last few months it became uncomfortable to have my wings sealed and at times it was painful.

My normal tuff demeanor left me and was replaced with a shy one. I tightened my wings in a way I only did when I felt like I was being observed in a zoo. Naruto and my father noticed immediately my intuitive reaction. Naruto moved closer (which made Sasuke mad) and my father responded.

"These "brats" as you call them are more then they look. And this is my daughter," he said ruffling my hair. "Who I am proud to say is the best in this year's graduates."

"Alright then, my name is Tazuna and you guys are gonna protect me until I finish my bridge in Wave country," he said with slight fear at my father's words.

"Alright team we will met in one hour at the main gate. Pack enough for a least 2 weeks," with that we went to pack leaving my father alone with the Hokage.

 **~Kakashi~**

"Sir I would like to request a C-rank for team 7 and Naruto. I have already gotten permission from his master to do so once I thought my team was up to it," I said

"Alright then I have an escort mission to wave country. Bring in the client," we then turned to the door to see the client. As he did I noted Naruto's reaction to the smell. The even after entering the boy's life he didn't tell my much about before he and Covley met at the festival.

"These brats are gonna protect me and what's up with the little winged one?" the man said. Even with a world full of people Covley's was unique in many ways. I knew she would get looks but when he said that she turned into a different child. As if on instinct she tightened her wings not wishing to wrap herself and hide from the world.

"These "brats" as you call them are more then they look. And this is my daughter," I said ruffling her hair. "Who I am proud to say is the best in this year's graduates."

"Alright then, my name is Tazuna and you guys are gonna protect me until I finish my bridge in Wave country," he said

"Alright team we will met in one hour at the main gate. Pack enough for a least 2 weeks," with that all of them left. The Hokage motioned me into his office for a side conversation. Nothing had changed even since the Thirds first stent as Hokage except his picture had been taken down as it was only for past kage's and Minato's was put up.

"You have an ulterior motive for this mission do Sir?"

"Sadly yes. I believe the client is not telling the full truth but I am aware the Wave has been short on funds the last 3 years so I let it slide,"

"Then why my team? I am sure there are some Chunin and Jounin that would take this mission even if it meant a cut," he could be placing my whole team at risk.

"I want this to be recon for a future team. Also you, Naruto, and Covley are a big reason," with this a questioning look crossed my face, "I know you arnt telling me either ones full skills. I assume since Jiraiya has been at your home, even going there without checking in, since Covley was in her second year they both children are becoming skilled in Fuinjutsu,"

"Yes they are. Naruto is a natural and just reached level 6 and Covley is mid-level 3. If Jiraiya was in the village full time then Naruto surly would have mastered it beyond Jiraiya. Though they are more skilled that does not secure your reasoning,"

"I dont need to explain further Kakashi," he said with authority.

"Alright then sir. I will send report but if any of this team gets hurt because of this it does not fall on me. It will rest on you," I then walked out.

~Covley~

Naruto and I arrived at the gate before the others. Though you couldn't tell Naruto and I were set for a month in case the mission went long. We also didn't have back but four storage scrolls. He had gotten a similar holster to myself where the larger center pouch would hold kunai and senbons well the outside pouches could hold three scrolls each. Jiraiya had even put seals on Canary's vest pouches so that she could carry more without the weight (if you know harry potter think Hermione's bag). In them she had her own supplies plus a large verity of medical supplies. Soon after our arrival our teammates arrived along with the client.

"Wave is 2 days civilian speed away did you guys not pack anything?" Sakura said as if she was better.

"We packed everything we need plus two weeks more," Naruto said

"Then where are your packs dobe?" Naruto and I both proceeded to pull out the 4 scrolls we each had.

"Blue is food and water, red is extra weapons, brown is supplies for camping and clothing, and white is sealing supplies and books," he said pointing at each one.

"Canary has her own food supply and a backup supply, more weapons, and cooking equipment in her right side and medically supplies in her left in case of emergency," I said.

"And a few sealing scrolls in case of needed," she added.

"Where did you two get sealing scroll?" Sakura asked "You have to be given them for missions or Chunin to get them in the stores,"

"We made them. They are level one seals and not hard," Naruto said with pride. Becoming a seal master was something he wish to continue from his parent's legacy.

"How can you comprehend seals dobe?" Saskue was getting mad. Everyone knew seals was the most dangerous are there was out there in more ways than one. If a seal was done in correctly then the user could be drained of all chakra and die but there were seals out there that could be worse to those they were used on. It was also one of the hardest things to learn and most people only got to level 2 with seals which included paper bombs.

"It's in my blood. Uzumaki's are natural seal masters and my mother was a prodigy in seals. Normally an Uzumaki would be a master by the age of 13 but since I started later then the tradition calls for and my master is not in the village all the time I have only made it to level 6,"

"For the circumstances that is good Naruto and he is predicting that you well be a better master then himself,"

"If you're a seal master won't you be the same as him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and no," Tazuna said. "The Uzumaki's had more levels of mastery if I remember the stories,"

"He is right. I will be at his level maybe above a bit because he never had an Uzumaki's teach him seals where Naruto can teach me some but there is somethings only Uzumaki's can learn. How do you know of the Uzumaki's?" I asked

"They were once trade partners with the Wave before Uzu was destroyed. I was young back then and remember visiting with my father once. The main city was beautiful it was sad to hear what happened to it," he looked down with genuine sadness.

"Dobe I demand you teach me!" Saskue said breaking the sad atmosphere.

"I can't and won't," you could see anger spread on Sasuke's face.

"Enough," my father said as he appeared. "It is time to head out," we nodded and started our trip.

The day was very uneventful so far and soon we would have to make camp. Sakura kept asking questions of the wave or was fawning over Sasuke. Naruto and I kept our eyes out at all time and even if it didn't look it so did my father. Canary would run head and scout every so often to make sure there was no dangers ahead.

"So kid," Tazuna said to me "why don't you wear shoes?"

"Easier for me to land barefoot and never really liked shoes,"

"Just getting her to wear them to the academy at first was hard enough," my father said.

"But what about rocks? Don't your feet get cut up?"

"No I have been barefoot so long my soles are pretty tough. Would take a lot to cut threw them and rocks don't bother them. Only thing that does is extreme cold but I carry boots like Naruto's so that if we end up in cold but that is unlikely,"

"You getting cold at all is unlikely," Naruto stated. Then all looked at me.

"Whys that? She it because she is use to it with those clothes," Sakura said with her best not to imply I wore little clothing. "I mean the top exposes most of the upper body and the pants are thin. I guess the wrap could be a cloak but still won't help in snow,"

"It's because of my naturally high body temp," I said. "Another reason why I don't wear lots of heavy clothes,"

"Scared the crap out of me when we noticed. Even before the bloodline woke she would run a temp of 100 and a heart rate of 150," my father said. "Then it shot to 105 for a temp and 175 for a constant heart rate after and I thought the doctor was going to have a heart attack when he saw that,"

"That can't be right," Sakura said. "It's not natural,"

"For me it is. My bloodline makes me like a bird which have higher temperatures and heart rates. My heart rate is still slower than some birds. I naturally stay warmer and have high stamina then many because of my heart rate and oxygen intake. Also I can hold my breath longer and work in low oxygen environments because of how my system works like a birds. There is one drawback though," just as I was about to tell them I noticed a puddle on the ground. I look at my father who nodded and we continued until 2 men jumped of as we passed.

They wrapped a chain around my father and pulled it "killing" him. Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked at first but responded well after it wore off. Sakura went in front of Tazuna though did not draw her weapon immediately. As then went toward her Sasuke guarder her as she drew a kunai.

Naruto then threw two shurikens hitting there gauntlets and gaining there attention. The men lost focus on their target and headed towards him. I then threw a kunai pinning their chain to the tree as Naruto ducked. Releasing the chain that attached them they split in apart. One going after Naruto and the other me.

It became a taijutsu fight at this point as the used there claws trying to make a hit. I released my own claws and coated my wings using them to block strikes. I would have been fine but Sasuke seemed to think he was needed in the fight and jumped in at the wrong moment.

The strike would have hit his unguarded chest but I wrapped my arm around him pulling him from the blow and taking a small blow to my arm. We hit the ground and I put my wings around us both expect another blow that never came. I looked to see my father standing with the man tied in ninja wire and Naruto's on the ground unconscious.

"Thanks," I said with a smile as I stood feeling a little dizzy.

"Should not be needed," he said to me. "You all did alright. Sakura weapon needs to be drawn a little faster but your reaction time for your first ever attack was good. Naruto and Covley nice teamwork. Sasuke, you did well until the end. Covley was fine on her own and even if she needed assistance your timing was off. If she had not pulled you out of the way you would have received a very large wound to your chest,"

My father then went to talk to Tazuna about the mission but I had another problem brewing. My vision started to dance and I could feel myself swaying a bit. I looked at the wound on my arm. Though it was very minor I could see a shine that was not normal. I then looked over at the now known Demon Brothers claws and saw a silver liquid drip off the tips.

"Canary," I said quietly as a fell to the ground luckily landing still sitting up. Naruto ran to me immediately before I even called because he say me falling.

"Covley!" he yelled getting everyone's attention. Panic came across my father's face as I searched through Canary's left pouch. Grabbing one of the pouch of swamp herbs that I always kept close put large pinch in my mouth. Naruto then handed me his water bottle and I swallowed. Then flopping back on the grass to relax.

"Why did you scare us Naruto? She is fine," Sakura shirked.

"Cause if she couldn't get in Canary's bag she wouldn't have been," he said to her. "We might as well set up camp Kaka-nii. You know as well as I do she won't be good to travel on her own until morning,"

"Alright, Naruto go find a good site not too far from the path. I am going to bandage her wound," Naruto nodded then ran off. My father then sat me up leaning me on himself and poured water on the wound.

"What wrong with her?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"They draw back she was talking about," he said.

"With my extremely fast heart rate if a poison enter through my blood stream it spreads faster than it would if I had a regular heart rate. Think my resting heart rate is more than 100 beats faster than yours. That means my blood and there for any poison moves through my body faster as well," I said weakly.

"Then what was that stuff you put in your mouth?" Sakura questioned.

"An herb I discovered in the swamp. The Hatake compound rests on the only natural swamp in Konoha. I played there a lot and liked the plants. I soon found the herb which I couldn't find in any book,"

"I had some tests done to see how it can be used," my father said. "Come to find out it was a natural anti-toxin to most poisons and can help with infections if turned into a paste,"

"I call it Shadow Fire because it only grows in the dark areas of swamp and when it's a paste it burns but it works,"

"How come you can't find it in stores?" Sasuke said obviously wanting some of the Shadow Fire.

"Because it is only found in the Hatake swamps it becomes a Clan medicine much like the Hyuga's medical ointment," my father said.

"Even confirmed with the Land of Swamps that is doesn't grow there. Another reason it is not in stores is that if you use too much it could kill you. The Nara medical research center is given some to be used if needed but only if an antidote cannot be made in time is it to be used."

"Then why can you use it?" Sakura's questions were getting annoying at this point. "I mean there could have been an antidote for their poison,"

"I didn't have time to figure that out. Unless I know what the poison is I will never have time to fiddle with antidotes. If I chose the wrong antidote I could make it worse and die. Luckily even if the herb doesn't work it buys me time as it holds back poison it doesn't cure," she was about to ask another question but a Naruto clone popped back in time to save me.

"Found a spot. I am setting up the fire as we speak follow me," we followed (me being carried as much as I hated it) the clone to a clearing to find Naruto already had a fire and a mat set out next to it for me. He knew that even with the poison neutralized I would be cold for some time due to after effects of the herb.

"Alright team set up camp. I will set a watch schedule well we eat and then off to bed,"

The next morning I woke back in fighting shape. Not fully a 100% due to a headache and a cold chill ever so often but I could manage with that. We continued to wave even though we knew the next ninja sent by Gato would not be a Chunin.

"Covley summon Flash for me would you," my father said. With a nod I ran through the hand signs quickly along with not showing the Uchiha. As I slammed my hand down a red dog appered. He was very slim built with long legs that were made for running though he was not fully grown. He wore a vest similar to Canary's but had hard tube like pouches to hold messages.

"Hey Cove, you're not on a in the village. That mean I finally get to do a mission," he said very fast.

"Yes but dad needs your speed," I said

"I need you to run a message to the village can you do that?" Flash then nodded his head in his energetic fashion.

"That means right to the Hokage. No stopping and full speed," I said putting the scroll my father had written in one of the tubes. "When you get back you get a treat,"

"Ok old man with hat right?"

"Yes go to the tower and if you don't find him there ask the Anbu or his secretary where he is," my father said. With a nod Flash was off at his top speed though again with only being 8 months he still had lots of growing to do. With Flash off continued to Wave. Within a few hours we had made it to a cliff overlooking the ocean. Naruto and I were both in awe at the sight.

"You have never seen the ocean?" Sasuke asked me.

"No it wasn't safe to leave the village really. Dad's well known around the elemental nations and beyond. He had a lot of missions also so long vacations we didn't get to take," I said still looking at the ocean. I looked down the cliff, it wasn't high enough to kill me so I looked at dad who gave a nod. With the visual go ahead I jumped over the guard rail and to the edge.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. I heard a chuckled from Naruto and Canary, them knowing full well what I was going to do.

"What do you think," I said looking at him the leaned back falling off the cliff. I heard him and Tazuna scream no but I laughed as my wings caught the winds. I flew close to the water skimming it with my hand. After a few loops I came back to the cliff hovering for a bit.

"That was amazing," Tazuna said

"You haven't seen anything yet," my father replied.

 **READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE**

 **Chapter 10 is done. So Covley can summon dogs now but currently Flash is the only one she has but slowly more will be added each with different uses. If you can't tell I really love DC hero's so I probably keep with naming them related to that (or after the hero's own pets like Ace or Krypto).**

 **I want to do pairings so here are some ideas I got message or review me.**

 **-KakaAnko -NaruFu -CoveShika**

 **-KakaYugao -NaruHina -CoveNaru**

 **-KakaAyame -NaruCove**

 **The NaruCove I don't see as much as Fu or Hinata. The top ones are the ones I like the most but that's me. I like Shikamaru and see Naruto more as a brother than anything else. Kiba Covley will not happen cause I see him as being to much of a "player" for her to ever put up with. As always review or pm me with things you like.**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	11. Chapter 11: Zabuza and Team 10

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 11: Zabuza and Team 10**

 ***Shikamaru***

Another day of troublesome D-rank missions yesterday. Though C-ranks required more work it would get the ever so more troublesome Ino off all our backs. We were headed to the mission office when I saw Covley's dog.

"Flash stop!" I yelled to him knowing that was the only way to get the energetic pup to stop.

"Hi Shika sorry can't talk have to find old man with funny hat," he said at lightning speed.

"Do you mean the Hokage?" Asuma-sensei asked.

"Yea but I forgot where the tower place was. Do you know smoky guy?"

"We are headed there why don't you tag along," the dog then nodded and looked at me.

"I know you're lazy but can you carry me? I've been running all day," he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You don't need they eyes," I said picking him up. We then continued to the tower and once outside the mission room Flash jumped down and followed us in. Once he saw the Hokage he ran to him.

"Are you the Hokage?" he asked.

"Yes I am and I assume you are Covley Hatake's summons?" the Third asked back.

"Yea but her dad set me with message," he turned and exposed the tube it was in. The Third opened the scroll and read in silence. At one point a look of fear and regret came across his face. He then sighed and looked to use.

"Team 10 as the closest team here I am sending you to back up Team 7 in their mission to Wave. Flash will accompany you back to team 7. Asuma well your team take no more than 15 minutes to pack I need to talk to you," the three of us then left.

 ***Covley***

We hitched a ride on a boat to cross the ocean. Though it was small it could handle the few miles of ocean it would take to get to the island. The bridge soon came into view in the mist and now everyone was in awe of it. We crossed under it to reach a small dock where we got off to continue to Tazuna's house.

"Who far is your house Tazuna?" my father asked but before Naruto threw a kunai in to a nearby bush only to find a white rabbit…white.

"NARUTO-BAKA YOU ALMOST HURT THE POOR BUNNY!/ GET DOWN!" Sakura and I yelled in unison. Next thing I knew a large sword flew over our heads. On the sword stood a tall shirtless man.

"Guard Tazuna!" My father yelled and we did as ordered.

"Well well well looks like Sharingan Kakashi had to take on a bunch of brats," said the man.

"It does tend to happen when you don't leave your village Zabuza," my father said pulling up his forehead protector showing his eye. Seeing the sharingan anger crossed Sasukes face for a second until killer intent started leaking off Zabuza. Though Naruto and I had been trained to withstand it to a point this was more than we were accustomed to. Sakura feel to a knee but tried her best to keep focus. Naruto and I kept our focus but had a slight tremor and only our will power kept us up. Sasuke was another story; his tremble was more pronounced and he focused on the kunai he had drew to protect the client.

"Naruto," I whispered "try and sense him" he nodded and closed his eyes. Unbeknownst to even my father Naruto was a natural sensor. Naruto and I had decided to keep things to ourselves, a trump card it away.

"I can't," he whispered back "the thicker the mist gets the more chakra in it. Unless he get close I won't be able to pin point him." Close with this man was not an option you wanted to take. My father had made sure we knew many of the missing-nins in the bingo book. This man was Zabuza Momochi and A-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure. He was a member of the Seven Swordmen of the Mist using the Kubukirbocho or better known as the Executioner's Blade. He earned the nickname of the Demon of the Hidden Mist after killing the all the students in a graduation exam he was not even part of. He was dubbed the master of the silent killing technique and was the mists foremost assassin.

"Eight points," said a hash voice in the mist "larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian, kidneys, and the heart. Now then, which will be my kill point." Sasuke now had fear spread across his face as the killer intent once again grew as my father sent his back at Zabuza. It seemed as nothing could break it except taking his own life. He pointed his kunai at himself ready to end it all.

"Sasuke," my father said causing him to break his focus on killing himself. "calm down. I'll protect you with my life, all of you. I will not allow my comrades to be killed."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said the harsh voice of Zabuza. As this was said Naruto grabbed the clinet and well I threw kunai at the voice that appeared only to have the figure turn to a puddle of water.

"Keep your eyes out he is using water clones!" I yelled.

"Sharp one you got there Hatake," Zabuza said appearing behind my father. He swang his sword cutting him in half only to see a pile of water.

"She is the pride of her father and makes her ancestors proud," my father said appearing behind him. Before my father could do anything more Zabuza turned into a puddle and the real one kicked my father into the nearby water. I wanted to yell but the knowledge he was my father had luckily never made it outside of Konoha's walls. If it had I would have be targeted by his many enemies. It was the family rule not to let our connection be known as much as possible for that reason and was one of the reasons I never corrected the others in the academy.

I once more had to hold back a yell as Zabuza trapped my father in a water prison. The real Zabuza stood on the water, with his hand holding the prison, well a water clone stood on the shore. My father yelled for use to leave but I wasn't going for it. Without him we would not be able to hold off later threats to the client. I looked at Naruto who then nodded knowing my plan and soon around 150 of him appeared and gave me cover to move into the nearby bush.

I slowly made my way on to the pond taking out a weapon scroll and releasing a tanto. Still moving as quietly as I could I saw Naruto hand a Fuma Shuriken to Sasuke who threw the blade at the original Zabuza. He caught it but was now had both hands full and I charged planning on my tanto hitting his arm at the same time Naruto transformed from the Shuriken. It was all smooth until I was blocked by a new comer to the battle though Naruto still got Zabuza to release the jutsu by throwing a kunai.

"Haku I told you to stay out of this," Zabuza said to the masked newcomer. The boy was at least a year or so older than me. Though he looked like a girl with his long black hair tied up and dressed in a more famine style the smell was defiantly male.

"Sorry Zabuza-sama. I saw this one go through the brush and she was about to take your arm with her tanto," said the boy. I gave a look to Naruto who covered his ears and in seeing this my father covered his own. I sprang back giving myself some distance and screeched enough to send Haku into a tree.

Never having used this near my teammates they were shocked. Though it was loud to them it would not have caused any damage to them. Haku on the other hand defiantly had some inner ear damage and a few broken ribs. I was about to go to finish him off but then I felt dizzy. I hadn't used that much at all. Then I realized the poison. Whatever they used was something the shadow fire didn't completely heal with one dose. Though I wouldn't die on the rare occasion that it required a second dose (the first always to that effect away) I would feel side effects for after the shadow fire wore off. This poison seemed to have been designed to get at my chakra.

I started to feel myself start sinking in the water not being able to stay on the top but enough not to be swimming. I wasn't the only one to notice my weak state. Zabuza notice once he drew is attention away from his apprentice and he was angry. He drew his sword and charged at me.

I had no option but up so I unfolded my wings and launched myself up. It would have been fine from there but with my chakra not staying steady I was getting dizzy and flight didn't require chakra. I had gotten pretty high when it really hit along with a sharp pain in my head. The last thing I heard was yells from those around me and last thing I saw was the water surrounding me and someone swimming towards me.

 ***Shikamaru***

After half days run we had made it to the ocean and caught a small boat that had just returned from dropping of the team ahead of us. Reluctantly the man agreed to take us to the same port that he had let them of at. During the trip Flash and I were both antsy.

"I know your worried Shika but Saskue-kun is with them and he is the best ninja in the whole leaf," Ino said with a slight giggle. Even after 4 years in the academy and 2 months of being a ninja had not shown her that Sasuke was nothing but average. The teachers and civilians labeled him a genius and a prodigy but he was not. "He most likely beat the Demon Brothers well the rest wet themselves,"

"You're wrong," Flash said.

"What did you say you mutt?!" Ino yelled.

"I said you are wrong you blonde nut. Sasuke got in the way of Covley's fight and he would have been seriously hurt or dead if she didn't pull him away," he said well almost growling at Ino. "Covley was hurt pulling him out and if not for her being prepaired she would have been killed by posion,"

"Why didn't you tell us that?" said Choji

"It was in the note to the old man,"

"That's why he looked afraid," Asuma said to himself.

"Why would Covley-baita getting hurt make the Hokage afraid?" Ino asked. At the added insult both Flash and I gave her a glare again.

"I would refrain from calling Covley that or anything similar Ino. Kakashi would not take it well at all,"

"Oh and why? Kakashi is a legendary ninja what would he have to do with a baita like Covley?" now I could not stop myself from releasing the little KI that I could. Even though it was very little it scared Ino because it was not like me.

"Kakashi is her father you baka. Calling her that infront of him could get you killed," I said

"Yea right you lazy idiot. Her father is some no good Chunin who felt bad after sleeping with some forging whore. The whole village knows that,"

"Ino stop," Asuma yelled "First your yelling is going to get us seen. Second I know for a fact that Kakashi is Covley's father. Third as a clan heir yourself you should not be speaking in such a way about another heir. Fourth as ninja you should not take what you hear at face value and always look into what you hear," Asuma was about to continue but Flash interrupted.

"Sorry to hold up but we are at the dock and they aren't far ahead. Though I am not the best with smell I know there are 2 scents that don't belong mixed with their own," with that we jumped out if the boat and followed Flash. We quickly made it to a nearby lake in time to see a man charge at Covley.

She quickly leapt in the air and stayed above but something was wrong. Having trained with her on a few times I could see something was off. She was a master at flying but at this moment she looked unstable. Then it hit me, the poison. Flash said she had been poisoned less than a day ago. If the shadow fire she carried had not completely work it out her adrenalin from a fight could possibly kick up side effects. Being as far up as she was this wasn't good. She grabbed her head as if she was being stabbed and started falling.

"COVLEY!" yelled Naruto, Kakashi and I as she hit the water. No longer taking intrest in her the man they were fighting turned his attention to Kakashi and Naruto not realizing he was far outnumbered now. Asuma joined Kakashi as Naruto was thrown back to shore with the back of the large sword. Ino and Choji ran to the client but Covley had yet to surface so I ran in.

Know the fight was still going on I avoided it best I could. I made it to the center of the lake and the water was clear enough to see she was almost to the bottom so I dived. Deeper and deeper I went the harder it got to stay down but I knew if I went up she had little chance. Finally I reached her arm that was bandaged grabbed hold just in time to see her eyes close.

I quickly got her around me and started toward the surface of the water. When we broke the surface I heard a small gasp from Covley allowing me to worry a little less. The man was gone so the battle was over so Canary ran to the water to help pull us to shore. Kakashi grabbed Covley and Asuma grabbed me.

"She gonna be all right?" Naruto asked as a shiver came from the unconscious Covley.

"She is gonna need as second dose of shadow fire but we can make it a tea when we get to Tazuna's. For now someone is gonna have to carry us," Kakashi said

"Us?" asked Sakura.

"Yes us. If I stand at this moment I will be out. I don't have the stamina for the Sharingan so it takes its toll on me. Naruto you and Shikamaru know how to use shadow fire so you guys make as a tea," Kakashi said. "She should wake when it is given. Asuma well im down Covley is in charge with Naruto as second in my team,"Asuma nodded and before Saskue and Sakura could protest Kakashi collapsed still holding Covley.

"Alright I will carry Kakashi and Naruto why don't you take Covley," Naruto nodded "Tazuna lead the way," then we were off.

 **READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE**

 **Chapter 11 everyone. Sorry its much shorter than the last few but I really wanted to post it soon and there was a bit of action. I am kinda setting it up as Shikamaru has a crush on Covley for now since that's a pairing I like but things my change but still a preteen crush doesn't mean anything. Here are the current stats on pairs (does include mine)**

 **-KakaAnko ~1 -NaruFu ~1 -CoveShika ~1**

 **-KakaYugao ~1 -NaruHina ~3**

 **-KakaAyame ~0 -NaruCove ~0**

 **I have a poll for Kakashi on profile. If you have others message me or review them. I had one guest say no naruhina but that was before my choices were up. To vote message me or review just like suggestions. Covley will defiantly not be with Kiba or Choji so you know cause just not a fan of those characters.**

 **I have an idea for another story which will defiantly end up a Naruhina when written. I will bounce between the stories after I get a little while most likely or just will depend which one I get inspired for but right now both are constantly on my mind so after the other has a few chapters typed I will post it like how I posted the first three to this one on the same day.**

 **I will be starting work soon so I will be doing most if not all writing at night soon and on my rare days off because 1 of my 2 days off a week I will be working another job and I tend to pick up a lot of days at my other one.**

 **As always message and review**

~Covley Hatake


	12. Chapter 12: Training and Truths

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 12: Training and Truths**

I woke up with Canary laying to my right me. In what I presumed was a room in Tazuna's home. Sitting up slowly I looked to see my father laying to my left. His breathing was shallow but otherwise he was alright other then he would be sore when he woke up.

"Good you're awake finally," I turned to see Shikamaru walking in.

"Did you guys give me another dose?" I asked

"Yes Naruto and I did. Why don't you come down and get something to eat?" he said walking over to me. I grabbed his hand and he led me to the kitchen where I saw the rest of my team and team 10 waiting. Canary came down as well and sat next to me.

"What do we do now?" asked Naruto in between bites of his food.

"Why are you asking her Baka? Asuma-sensei is in charge of our team now and if he wasn't Sasuke-kun would be,"

"You would be incorrect Sakura," stated Asuma with this we all gave him looks. "I maybe here but your team still needs a leader other than myself. Each sensei picks one of his students to take up the mantel if he is unable to perform his/her duty per Konoha regulations,"

"Well he obviously picked Sasuke sensei," said Ino.

"He did not Ino. He chose the person he could trust to follow his values more than anyone and that would be Covley, and if you remember he even told us before he went unconscious" at this I was shocked. My father had never informed me of this. I looked to see a smile on Naruto's face and a scowl on Sasuke's.

"Why was I not informed of this?" I asked.

"It has never really been used in the first year let alone the first two months as an active team. Normally a member would not be told unless the Jounin could tell the threat level or at the start of the chunin exams if the exam would call for someone to lead,"

"Sasuke would be a better leader then the baita," Sakura said. With the word out Canary growled and Asuma's face, if only for a moment, showed anger.

"First off Sakura shut it about Sasuke, second if my father put me in charge then deal with it and listen to me, and lastly there is a child in this house so watch your mouth," this put a smirk on many of the faces in the room. "Now Asuma what's the next move from here?"

"Depends. Zabuzza is out there still and is bound to attack again but it will take time for him to heal,"

"If not him Gato is bound to have hired another to try again. We will need a team with the Tazuna at all times. The home won't be an issue as we will all stay on grounds but at the bridge we will rotate members,"

"Very good Covley but where will we all stay? The home is a little small for all of us, no offense," Asuma said to Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami.

"None taken Asuma-san," Tsunami said. "Our home was only designed with the two spare rooms and none the rooms are large enough for all of you. Kakashi-san is in the larger of the two,"

"I have a tent will fit me and Canary so I will pitch it outside. The small room you have should hold the Ino and Sakura. The large room can have Asuma, my father, Choji and Sauske,"

"What about Naruto and Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"I have a tent and that would fit two and out of all of you I would prefer Shikamaru, no offense Choji," Naruto said.

"None taken. Don't like tents as much," he said in between bits of his chips.

"Well it is settled then Naruto, Covley, and Shikamaru will camp well we take the rooms. This will also allow us to have an early warning system in place just in case," Asuma said "Now everyone get settled in and we will start the real work in an hour,"

We all nodded our heads and then left, the three of us before Sauske could get a word in. Naruto set his tent in the over grown bush camouflaging it into it so no one other than us could find it. As for my tent you had to look up. Across from his bush was very large tree that high up split four ways. I then strapped a side of my tent to each one of these trunks much like a hammock. From here I could see the house and the village, I became the lookout tower.

"Did you really have to put it so high?" Canary asked.

"Yes and not like you will be in it. I only used that so someone wouldn't want to share," Canary would be our guard on the ground but I knew if I had mentioned having enough room for another Sasuke would want to come in my tent. After setting up we went back to the house to find our teams outside.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"It's time to train," I answered and Asuma nodded to agree.

"And what could you teach us that we don't already know?" Sakura asked.

"Much more than you think Sakura," I turned to see my father. Though he had managed to come down stairs and he looked fine to anyone that didn't know him well but I could tell otherwise. His leaning on the door frame to most would take would be his normal laziness but knew better. I would never forget the first time he came home after using his Sharingan.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

My father was away on a weeklong mission but his friend Anko had been checking on me but tonight he was coming home. For now I sat on my couch waiting for him to arrive home and hear the stories he would bring home. When he finally did arrive he didn't look good at all. He was covered in dirty and dried blood that I wasn't sure if it was his or not. His mask was torn and cloths tattered.

"Hey little pup shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked weakly coming over to me.

"I wanted to wait for you," I said apprehensively. I then saw that he was dripping blood from his shoulder down to his hand "you're hurt,"

"I will be fine with a little rest," he said sitting on the couch. I ran and got the first aid kit we kept in the kitchen. When I got back his eyes were closed and it was like he was asleep. I cut his shirt and started wrapping the wound it wasn't my first time patching him up but still something wasn't right. His breathing was far too shallow and he had grown paler.

"Papa," I said nudging him, he didn't respond so I started to yell and shake him. Luckily Anko had come to check to see if he was back.

"What happened?" she asked

"He came home like this. He sat down and hasn't responded to me since," I managed to say inbetween the crying.

"It's gonna be ok. Your dad just should have gone to the hospital before coming home," she said "now I need you to calm down and run to the hospital and grab a medic." I nodded and I was off as fast as my legs could take me.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

He had managed to make it home with 6 broken ribs, a punctured lung, and chakra exhaustion. He was in the hospital for a week, rest at home for 2 weeks, and light duty for another. Since then I had always made him go to the hospital the first sign.

"Before anything you have to get back into bed," I said to him.

"I will be fine,"

"No you won't, you may fool everyone else here but you're still weakened so you will be resting for at least a couple days. Naruto can you help him upstairs?" Naruto nodded and went toward my father but he tried to nudge him away.

"Covley I…"

"Say your fine again and your Icha Icha wont be," I said and with that he went up the stairs with Naruto's help. "As we were saying it's time to train. We are gonna start on water walking or at least team 7 is if that's alright with you Asuma."

"Team 10 will join you in this. We finished tree walking a few days ago." Asuma said.

"Alright then Naruto and Asuma will stay here to guard the family well the rest go start on water walking," with some reluctant nods we head to a pond not far from the home. After instructing everyone to get the most of their close off I proceeded to get yelled.

"You want us to get naked in front of the boys?" Ino yelled with Sakura nodding

"Not naked just down a layer," I said. "Would you rather have some dry clothes when we are done this today or not."

"But…" Sakura started to say but Shikamaru interrupted.

"But nothing Sakura. Covley is lead at this time and trust me you will want dry clothes,"

"Thanks now this is a lot like tree climbing but because the water is not solid you have a constant flux of chakra going on," I said stepping on the water.

"And what if we don't?" asked Choji.

"Then this happens," I said stopping the flow of chakra to my feet I fell into the water. Though it was refreshing I got out and started with the training. Shikamaru was a bit shaky but he stood about half way to his knees in the water. Ino and Choji even managed to stay about the same but then fell completely in after some time. Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand failed and fell in to the water. Well they continued I meditated using the very small chakra sensing I had to keep an eye on them.

Sensing chakra was no were near my top sense but with the meditation training in time I could make it passable. No were near Naruto's would it ever be but would be able to get me by without him. Just as I was calm Sasuke decided it was a good idea to start getting angry.

"How is it you losers can do this?" Yelling as he climbed on to the pier.

"It is due to clan training Sasuke," I said still keeping my eye closed.

"What?"

"All their clan techniques require chakra control, the best clan at it is the Hyuga clan as it is required for their taijutsu,"

"And how do you know this?" asked Sakura.

"All clan children are taught chakra control in different ways. Tree climbing and water walking aren't used but that doesn't mean each clan doesn't have their own," Ino said as she tried to balance as one of her feet were still sunken.

"Sasuke would have learned from his family if the thing didn't happen," Choji said avoiding the touch words not to anger him.

"Then how come Naruto isn't hear he doesn't have a clan to teach him," she screeched

"The Uzumaki clan now falls under the Hatake to protect until the time comes when that is not needed," I answered "With that said he does have a clan and probably clan techniques but at this time he uses the Hatake meathods though they aren't effective as the Uzumaki would be,"

"Since when is Uzumaki a clan?" asked Ino.

"Since long before mine or yours but it is not my place to tell you this so get back to work," and with a nod they continued but I still saw anger in Sasuke. "What?"

"Teach me the Hatake method,"

"Can't do that,"

"You just said Naruto knows,"

"Only due to his status under my clan but he cant even do the exercises and neither could you."

"Why not I am a 100x stronger then that baka,"

"You don't have the right chakra hell my father barely does so there is no way in hell a pure Uchiha would,"

"Uchiha are able to anything that is why we are elite,"

"But the chakra you need is part of a bloodline," Shikamaru finally said carefully walking over. "Something the once great Uchiha cant copy,"

"That is impossible,"

"It is not," I said "Though I now carry my mothers bloodline it is not the same as her own. It was combined with my fathers family bloodline though it is used in a different way but that's all you can know so keep trying,"

 ***3 DAYS LATER***

Sasuke and Sakura had finally managed to stay afloat but not walking more than 2 feet before they droped. Ino and Choji could now run on the surface but would occasionally trip due to one foot going to low. Shikamaru was ready for the real test of sparing without falling into the water.

"So pure taijutsu?" he asked.

"Yes but weapons allowed. Don't worry no claws or flight though," I said getting into my grounded avian style with my tanto pulled out. Avian was designed for attacks from above but there was times when flight may not be possible. So I had to develop a ground style though it was much like the whirlpool style Naruto had it wasn't as random but was more elegant like a dance. It was also more defensive then my flight style.

Shikamaru started off but it was easy to dodge. He was smart though and he analyzed each move I made and weighed the options quickly in his head. His speed was impressive and his aim just as much as he threw shuriken. With jumps and spins I dodged the weapons making my way toward him with each move.

Soon I was able to maneuver around him and with a swift kick to each knee he knelt in front of me. Extending my claws I put them to his throat with a smile but then he grabbed my wrist and flipped me. I as now laying on my stomach with my arms pinned, a kunai next to my ribs, and Shikamaru sitting on me.

"You didn't have to go easy," he whispered in my ear.

"I can't go full out with Sasuke here, dad's rules," I answered before he let me up. I looked to see Sasuke pissed but not because of Shikamaru winning but because how close he got to me. Sasuke did not try and hide the fact that he wanted me and now he even showed he envy towards Shikamaru. Of course this display of envy made Ino and Sakura upset with me as I was the one to cause this reaction.

"Stop showing off," screeched Sakura.

"It's not showing off," I said. "I needed to test Shikamaru's abilities and as of now Shikamaru has passed and tomorrow will be on rotation,"

"If he is ready I am," said Sasuke.

"No you're not now it is time for dinner so let's head back," with that we headed back to the Tazuna's home to find his daughter, Tsunami, having made dinner. Everyone sat down to the table except his grandson. Inari sat on a stool in the corner just staring at us.

"Do you got a problem kid?" Ino asked finally sick of his staring.

"I don't but you all will," he said "Gato is just gonna kill you all so why don't you just go back to your damn village,"

"Inari!" his mother yelled at him.

"We aren't gonna die kid," I said

"And how can you be so sure," he replyed back "Gato has killed everyone that has gone up against him. Once he decides your dead then he has his men do the task,"

"There is a big difference between us and those that have come before," I said

"We are trained and they weren't," Naruto said. "My guess is you lost someone close to you well, probably someone you thought was the strongest man in the world right. Well maybe he was but even a weak worm like Gato can defeat the strongest men. That man should be seen as a hero and give you hope,"

"Hero's don't die" Inari replied.

"Most of the time that is when they truly become a hero," with this we were quite. Only three of us here knew why he said it so sadly. His father died a hero but left him alone and if it wasn't for my father and me he may have succumbed to the hate everyone showed him in the village. He then got up and started to walk way. "I'm gonna go get some air,"

"I am going to do patrol maybe I can find the hide out," I answered

"Observe not act," my father told me.

"Wont unless I have to," I then left.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Though I was on patrol it was also just nice to fly. Being stuck training the teams I hadn't gotten much time to stretch my wings and tonight was a perfect night. The moon was nearing full with a few clouds here and there. The summer air also felt nice and the smell of the ocean was relaxing. It was almost perfect except from here you could see how bad the island was.

The Island was small so I flew the whole island. Villages that once would have been booming at night now were lifeless other than occasionally I would see one of Gato's men patrolling looking for those who broke the curfew. The only city was overrun with his men but not his muscle. These men were his brokers, the men that did the trading. Each one seemed to have a normal shop as a front but from the air I could see what was really going on.

These men were trading anything they had from trading in flesh to rare artifacts. All the shops that sold each thing seemed to be in districts so I figured I would draw it out for later. Putting on a black cloak I landed to get a better look. Frist was the Drug district where you could get anything you needed for your high. Then largest was flesh trade district. Here it seemed you could hire assassins, by slave labor or even sex slaves or anything else you might need to buy another human for. There even was a shop that sold meat there and I didn't even want to know from which creatures it came from.

I called the last district the exotic cause anything that did fall in to the others was here. I saw animals from all over the world and many rare and endangered beasts. Also artifacts from times long past and cultures long dead. One place caught my eye more than other though. Over the door to this shop was a crystal much like the one I wore. I entered the store with caution not knowing what to expect. When I entered I saw an older women sitting at the counter.

"Welcome to Tír nAill," she said excitingly "What can I help you with this evening?"

"Not quite sure the shop caught my eye," I said lowering my hood and rubbing the crystal that I normally kept hidden.

"You're a long way from home aren't you my lady," she then said coming closer.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

"Only those with Tír nAill blood have those crystals more importantly yours shows you Fae blood," confused I looked at my crystal to see that now it had a slight glow as if reacting to what was around. "Don't worry child I won't go and tell on you. The people with Fae blood and gifts should be honored not killed like they are,"

"I am sorry ma'am but I don't know what you're talking about," I said politely.

"Poor child your parents must have hid so much from you to keep you safe from the King," she shook her head as if to be ashamed.

"My father is from the Land of Fire and my mother passed the day I was born so nothing was hidden my father just doesn't know it,"

"Then you have a lot to…..," then came banging "Hurry hide," she then shoved me behind the counter and in to a trap door on the floor.

"Well Miss Aisling we have come to collect your dues for the boss," said a man with a rough voice.

"I figured as much," with my hearing I heard someone catch a sack of money.

"Why Gato let this place stay open I will never understand," said another male voice.

"Because you will not find another shop that deals in real magic from another land so be gone," After that I heard the men leave and she opened the door "Sorry for that dear but I didn't need those to goons seeing you. They find a ninja they would surely kill us both,"

"How…," I said as I climbed out.

"Its not hard my dear to see. One with Fae blood could hide easily among chakra users. Though with your fathers blood I could tell you can do both,"

"There is a difference?" I asked shocked. My father just said they outlawed chakra abilities but they weren't?

"Not really on just how they are used," she said. "First we don't call it chakra it's just a form of energy to us. Second not everyone is born able to use it. Though the energy is in everyone here anyone can train to use it and it is rare to find one that can't. In Tír nAill it is rare to find users and we call the people that can the Fae as to use it is true magic. Lastly and biggest difference is abilities,"

"Abilities?"

"Here everyone can do some Jutsu but we don't really have that. All Fae users have what they would call a bloodline here. It can be visions, controlling elements, and shapeshifting to name a few,"

"So basically we are the same but all users have bloodlines got it," I said, "but then how did you know I have Fae blood?"

"The stone, undoubtedly your mothers, told me,"

"How?"

"Well first only those of Fae bloods glow and the crystal its self is only found in the heart of Tír nAill," she said "As I don't sell them and you said that your mother was dead only made since that your father gave you probably the only thing she had when she passed. I also have Fae blood and it calls to one another,"

She pulled out the necklace she wore and showed me. Hers was smaller than my own and it was glowing a deep purple color. Looking down at my own I noticed the color was silver.

"Why the difference in color and size?"

"Power level buy size and rank by color," she said "Have you not noticed a change since the day you placed it on you?" now that she asked and I looked I had. The day my father gave it to me it was the same size as her own.

"Crystals can't grow like that"

"Ours do as the can be passed in a family line they must show the current wears level. Yours is probably the largest I have seen or heard off and may be due to a chakra ability. As for the color,"

"What about the color?"

"It shows you are of a noble Fae line," she said. "By the way you dress I bet shapeshifting as you lines power probably changed a bit with your fathers family bloodline in the mix,"

Once again the women left me speechless and I just couldn't take it any longer. Putting the cloaks hood back over my head I ran from the shop and to the closest clearing. Ripping off the cloak I quickly took to the skies and back to camp. Entering my tent without alerting the sleeping boys below wasn't hard but then again I couldn't sleep so I just lay there thinking of if what that lady said was true.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Days passed and what had happened was still on my mind. My father could tell something was off but I just couldn't bring it up not yet at least. I knew I needed to go back to that shop and talk with that women but after running would she talk with me again. Now though I didn't have time as tomorrow was the best day for Zabuza to make his move. For now though I sat in my tree staring off into the full moon not being able to think.

"Ryo for your thoughts," I then turned to see Shikamaru coming out on the branch.

"Its nothing," I said.

"Its something," he replied as he sat. "Covley I have known you for years something is wrong and since you came back from that patrol you have been off. So tell me cause if you haven't told your father or Naruto by now you need someone."

"You can't tell anyone cause I haven't even figured it out yet and I still don't know the full story," I went on to explain everything that had happened at the shop and how it was liked to my mother. He just sat and listened taking it all in. When I finally finished he said nothing. "I know your lazy Shika but nothing to say,"

"That is a lot to take in," he said leaning back. "Your apparently of noble blood, your bloodline is not technically a bloodline but basically fucking magic, your ability is the strongest this old women has seen or heard of, and you probably have the Hatake bloodline in some form but don't know."

"I don't have the clan bloodline,"

"Your shapeshifting is different from your mothers and the old lady said it changed due to your father's bloodline so yea you do,"

"Shit I do," he then started to laugh "What's so funny?"

"I have a feeling your life is going to as complicated as Naruto's and I am getting dragged into it, troublesome."

"Thank you," I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Any time Cove," he said putting his arm around me and we just sat relaxed for the first time all mission what I failed to notice was an angry Sasuke storming away.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow!**

 **I am so sorry it has taken me this long to write another chapter of Avain but I have been so stuck in all my stories and this one just got it the worst. Now Tír nAill was not what I was going to originally call the land that she came from. It was going to be called Dargin as that is what I called a place in my own personally story I had started when I was like 13 but come to find out by google that it is a real type of person so I fell back to Gaelic where I got Covley's mothers name Síog. Aisling is also a Gaelic/Celtic name meaning vision or dream.**

 **Now to any one that knows Gaelic I am so sorry if I messed up Tír nAill spelling cause I found like 5 different spellings for the nAill part. For those that don't know Gaelic Tír nAill means the other land/world as in one of the names for the otherworld which is where fairies and suck live. If I get any Gaelic wrong that I may use and you know it please message me so I can fix it.**

 **For the poll I wasn't getting much on it or have lost what I had because computer issues (still working on that) so as of now it is Kakashi Anko, Naruto Fu, and Covley Shikamaru. The reasoning for the Naruto Fu is because I have another story I have made NaruHina and don't want to of them but still want something different to happen.**

 **In closing please review with something productive. I don't mind if you speak your mind and tell me my faults but something that is not story related and extremely rude will be deleted and/or reported. As I can't report rude guest comments once I see them they will be deleted. Again I enjoy hearing your ideas and your productive criticism is always apprenticed as it makes me a better writer.**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	13. Chapter 13: The Silver Angel

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 13: The Silver Angel**

Today was the day Zabuza was bound to attack. With my father fully recovered Team 7 headed to the bridge and Team 8 stayed far enough away to for back up. When we arrived at the bridge something was immediately wrong. Though it was still early in the day the fog bank was too thick. Tazuna had luckily told his workers not to come so early now for this very reason.

The fog was thick with chakra. As the four Genin and Canary surrounded Tazuna a near demonic chuckle could be heard. Drawing our weapons we waited for an attack but instead of a sneak attack he walked out with his apprentice, Haku, next to him.

"Sorry for the waiting," he said. "Now where is that other team that arrived?"

"Sent them home," Naruto said.

"You caught by surprise last time this time you didn't have that element," I said.

"We then my new associates will be disappointed," as he said this two men seemed to appear out of nowhere. The first man was taller with long dark brown hair. He wore no shirt and his well tone muscles were covered in scars. The second man was short and twig like but something about him seemed wrong.

"They don't look that special," Sasuke said. I wanted to hit him but knew now wasn't the time.

"Oh but they are boy,"

"You know the agreement Zabuza," said the smaller man with obvious authority as he stared at me.

"Yes the girl is yours to take," This confused me. Why would they want me? Looking at my father I could see that he was seeing something about the men I was not.

"My sister was stupid to run from her fate," the small man said once more. He then charged at me and I drew my tanto over my head blocking the blow. Looking in his eyes I knew he didn't want Tazuna and he didn't care, I was what he had come from.

I moved out of formation leading the man away and the second soon followed. If I was what they wanted I could get them away from the others. I heard my father yell my name but soon heard the clash of his battle with Zabuza. Naruto also got tied in to the battle with Haku and out of impulse Sasuke joined leaving Tazuna with Sakura and Canary.

Avoiding was their blades was the best option I had but I needed to get on the offensive. The best way to do that from the air. Every time I went to take flight though they swung making it hard to get up.

"We have you little bird," said the larger man. He went to grab me but I ducked under and finally moved in the air but I felt something rap around my foot. I looked down to see the smaller man had wrapped a whip around my foot and throw me to the ground.

"If my sister had just not slept with that man I wouldn't have to be here," the smaller man said coming close to me. I threw a feather senbon at him but he dodged and whipped me across the ground.

"Don't forget if the men had killed her right," said the large man.

"Are you saying….," I said.

"That your whore of a Fae mother was my sister," he said, "Sadly yes and she ruined our family,"

I began to fly once more only to be thrown down again as he pulled another whip and wrapped around my other leg. A simple flick and I was against the wall. The large man came over drawing a blade as he walked.

"Can I kill her now?" He asked.

"Not yet she should know the truth," the small man walked over and grabbed my shirt. "Now you see your mother was taken in by my parents not long after I turned 6 and she was just an infant. When I turned 18 I joined the Tír nAill guard. My job was to hunt and kill Fae. I didn't realize at the time that that my sister who had joined us was one and at the time I did my parents hide her from me. Due to this I had to kill them as was law,"

"You killed them for that,"

"It was law. They hid a Fae and they knew the law," He drew a dagger and stuck it in my shoulder. I held back a scream, not to look tough but to not alert my team. I knew my father was already distracted as he could not see me and Naruto as well. Team 8 was commanded not to come in until my father gave the signal. "Then we finally found her to find she was with that shinobi. Just before we could make a move they left. It took a team months to track her well I gained intel on the shinobi. When the reported her death I asked how and realized they didn't take care of the problem of you,"

"I never intended to go to Tír nAill so how was I a problem?" I asked still holding back the yell as he toyed with the blade. At this point I also realized there was something on the blade causing me to come numb

"That doesn't mean anything. You are a child of not just Fae but Chakra and my king wants you dead," he then threw me across the bridge and I skidded into battle zone between my father and where I could see Naruto battling the apprentice, I could also see Sasuke was down at this point. "You can have her now Ciar,"

The now named Ciar ran towards me but I couldn't move due to whatever was on the blade. There was no way either my fathers or Naruto's opponent would give them enough time to block for me. I could see the strike coming and I couldn't even gather one of my screeches in time to avoid the hit. That's when I closed my eyes and resigned myself to death, but it didn't come.

I opened my eyes to see Shikamaru crouched over me, guarding me his back to the attacker. He looked me with a look I had never seen in his eyes before. He was lazy even if less around me but these eyes showed a drive I had never seen. That's when I noticed the blood dripping from his mouth. I looked down to see the blade that was meant for me threw his chest.

"Shika," I said.

"Well well looks like the other team hadn't left Zabuza," said the small man.

"It does seem that way Bran," Zabuza said as Ciar drew the blade out of Shikamaru. Shikamaru then gasped and feel to the ground. A surge of energy came over me and I was able to move again. I sat over him now picking his head up to my lap not even caring that his team had finally made their appearance.

"Why Shika?" I asked holding back tears.

"I couldn't….help it," he said weakly "I ….just couldn't….let you….get… hurt." He started to cough and his blood splattered on me.

"But Shika,…" I said at this point his eyes were closing and I couldn't control myself. I didn't even notice the silver tears falling from my eyes and on to Shikamaru. "SHIKA!"

I could feel my chakra growing to the point that I could now see it surrounding myself and Shikamaru. My wings opened and I could feel the metal coating them. Even my wound felt as if it closed. I carefully laid Shikamaru on the ground and stood up and faced the two men responsible for this. My talons grew more than I had ever seen them and I could no longer hold it in. Using my screech I called the most powerful one I could summon at them.

Ciar went flying against the wall dropping his sword. Bran rolled back but for now he wasn't my target. I raised in to the sky dropping down at a high rate of speed I picked up the blade as I turned and aimed towards the man. Still recovering from the screech I came up without him even noticing I was coming. With one move I put his blade right threw his heart killing him with his own blade.

"Seems the Chakra Bloodline of your father's decided to show," Bran said. "I see what the king was worried so much about. If this is your powers now and they have yet to come in fully I cannot imagine what you would be like in even a year from now and 5 you would be near unstoppable."

"You are the reason he is gone," I said with a slight echo to my words.

"That boy," he said pointing at Shikamaru ,who was now being held by Ino but still glowing in my silver chakra, who was behind. "He won't be the last. After I disable you once more I will kill all your friends and your father right in front of you,"

Once more I screeched sending Bran flying over the group of people that watched the fight. Again I took to the air avoiding any of my comrades I landed on top of him. The talons on my left on his throat and my right over his heart.

"You are more dangerous than the legend said,"

"I don't know of any legend but you are the reason Shikamaru is gone and for that and what you did to my mother you deserve death," with one swift move I my hand straight into his heart killing him immediately. I stood and staggered over to where Shikamaru lay. Ino moved and I took my place once more and closed my eyes and listened, and what I made me smile. The whole time I was fighting a silver cloak of my chakra covered him. It not only protected him but it was healing his wounds. His eyes opened only for a moment and he smiled back at me.

"Your eyes look….nice silver…. but I like…. the gold better," he said weakly.

"Get some rest….you lazy bum," That's when I welcomed the darkness.

 ***POV Kakashi***

Suddenly Covley flew between the two battles taking place skidding to a stop. I wanted so much to help but Zabuza was barley being held back as it was and now the men approached.

"You can have her now Ciar," said the short man.

The now named Ciar ran towards her but I couldn't move. Zabuza blocked me even if he was watching these men. Naruto also couldn't as Zabuza's apprentice blocked him as well. I brought my hand up signaling team 8 but before it was even done I saw the blade drip with blood, but it wasn't hers.

I looked to see Shikamaru crouched over her, guarding me his back to the attacker. He had the blade sticking threw his chest. From the looks just missing his heart.

"Shika," I heard her say.

"Well well looks like the other team hadn't left Zabuza," said the small man as the rest of team 8 appeared.

"It does seem that way Bran," Zabuza said as Ciar drew the blade out of Shikamaru. Shikamaru then gasped and feel to the ground. Covley quickly moved to Shikamaru and layed his head on her lap.

"Why Shika?"she asked. Even though I wasn't there I could hear a slight quiver in her voice.

"I couldn't….help it," he said weakly "I ….just couldn't….let you….get… hurt." He started to cough and his blood splattered on her.

"But Shika,…" She was quite for a bit before she yelled. "SHIKA!"

This is when the silver chakra that I had only see used so rarely as a child began to radiate from her. She spread her wings and they coated them in the metal that seemed to glow. Her shoulder even began to heal due to the light chakra. The Hatake silver chakra was denser the normal chakra but it had a natural healing effect on those who could use its true power. The last of the true users died at the time of my birth.

Her talons now grew longer and sharper than I had seen them. They truly looked like talons of a bird of a prey. I then saw her draw back and covered my ears and saw my team and Tazuna due the same. Both men went flying, Ciar into the wall and Bran across the floor. Covley took to the sky still cloaked in the silver chakra. From here she looked like an angel but one out for blood.

She swooped down grabbing the blade the man had dropped. This was the fasteted I had ever seen her fly. One swoop and the man was done, his own sword sticking out form his body. I heard a gasp from Sakura.

"Seems the Chakra Bloodline of your father's decided to show," Bran said. "I see what the king was worried so much about. If this is your powers now and they have yet to come in fully I cannot imagine what you would be like in even a year from now and 5 you would be near unstoppable. "

"You are the reason he is gone," she said with a voice that echoed as if an angel from heaven spoke.

"That boy," he said pointing at Shikamaru ,who was now being held by Ino "He won't be the last. After I disable you once more I will kill all your friends and your father right in front of you,"

"HIT THE DECK!" I yelled as I saw Covley draw back to screech once more

Her screech sent the man flying over us. She quickly followed and landing on the man placing her talons on his throat and her right hand placed right over his heart.

"You are more dangerous than the legend said,"

"I don't know of any legend but you are the reason Shikamaru is gone and for that and what you did to my mother you deserve death," with one swift move she moved her hand straight into his heart killing him immediately. She stood and the blood dripped off her hand as she walked towards Shikamaru. Ino moved and she took the place once more and I looked at the small weak smile that came over her face as she realized the silver chakra saved Shikamaru.

"Your eyes look….nice silver…. but I like…. the gold better," he said though I could barely hear it.

"Get some rest….you lazy bum," then she collapsed next to him. Zabuza just looked on to see the child.

"Impressive," we all turned to see Gato and a group of a hundred thugs at the end of the bridge. "Boys keep that one alive we can make a pretty ryo on her,"

"What is the meaning of this Gato?" asked Zabuza "We had a deal,"

"And I realized I am paying you too much for a job I should have had these boys do in the first place," Gato said.

"Well Kakashi seems I no longer have a need to kill you," he said lowering his weapon. He then spoke quietly enough that only I could hear him. "Go to that child of yours. She is down and needs you,"

Without I second though I ran to Covley who know lay passed out still holding on to Shikamaru. Nodding to Asuma her grabbed Shikamaru well I took Covley in my arms. I looked at the carnage Zabuza and Haku created. They left no man standing and even those that tried to escape were frozen by the ice jutsu Haku used. Both began to walk over and Naruto reacted quickly acting as guard along with the Canary.

"Relax blondie we don't want the girl," that is when Sakura finally spoke up.

"Sasuke!" she yelled now crying over the object of her affection. "You killed him!"

"I did not kill him," Haku

"Always soft aren't you Haku," Zabuza said.

"It will take some time but he will wake in a few hours," with that we all returned back to Tazuna's home.

 ***Covley***

Once more I woke staring at the ceiling. This time my father sat on the left between me and Shikamaru. My farther seemed to be asleep and Canary at my feet seemed to be as well. I closed my eyes to listen, and I heard the heart beating which calmed my worry. Shikamaru was alive but I needed to know what happened but then something else came to the front of my mind.

I had made my first kills. They were warranted but the force I used on my would be uncle was brutal. Slowly I sat up and looked at my hands. My talons were gone to be replaced by my normal nails but it was still on my mind that I had shoved my hand threw the man's chest. I started to shake until I felt comforting hands being placed on my shoulders.

"Its ok pup I'm here," my father said. I then buried my head into his chest and began crying. I felt his arms wrap around me and soon Canary curled herself against me.

"What am I papa?" I asked not even realizing what I called him.

"You are a shinobi," he replied "and you did as trained to do. If you hadn't Shikamaru and the rest of us would have been gone."

"That not what I mean," I said still sobbing I looked up to him. "That power was not just chakra. What am I?" He finally got what I was asking. I was not born from the people here I was born form a women who in her country was thought to be magical. The women, Aisling, at the store said I was Fae and powerful at that. She said that I was noble and that my fathers bloodline effected my powers. Bran had said my powers had yet to fully appear meaning there was more. He also said I was part of some kind of ledged.

"Your Covley that's what you are," I looked to see Shikamaru. I moved over to him carefully. "Doesn't matter what powers you got. You will always be Covley to me," I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at him.

"You nearly got yourself killed you baka," I said.

"It was for a good reason even if dieing would have been a drag," I gave him a chuckle. "Im glad you are ok I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"How long was I out?"

"A week sweetie," my father said. "Even Shikamaru and Sasuke woke before you did,"

"What? What happened after I passed out?" My father then began to explain how Gato betrayed Zabuza and what he did. The bridge was just about finished and would be complete in a day or so. They also said the districts I had been nearly abandoned of the black mark it shops. At this I looked down. The women Aisling could help me understand what being part Fae meant and now she was likely gone.

"Tell him," Shikamaru said as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Tell me what?" my father questioned but I did. Everything about the shop and how apparently I was different than what see normally saw. "Well we will find her then,"

"Really?"

"Yes this women could help you. We can offer her protection in the Hatake clan."

"But how?"

"She is Fae right," he said and I nodded. "Well that makes it easy"

"Since your Avian bloodline is what makes you Fae and it was claimed by Kohana as the new Hatake bloodline that makes all Fae that come to Kohana Hatake's." Shikamaru said

"Even if our abilities are different. She wasn't what she called a shifter,"

"Even then…., how troublesome the Hatake clan will be to the council now," we all laughed as the Shikamaru we knew showed himself.

"We will go tomorrow and see her for now rest," my father said leaving us and that's what we did.

 ***Tír nAill***

My father, Canary, and I walked to the shop the following morning. I wanted to fly but he insisted I was still too weak and truthfully I knew I was as well. The street was dead and as I walked into the shop I notice many things missing from there places. It seemed that she was packing up.

"I knew you would be back," she said coming from the back.

"You must me Aisling," my father said.

"Yes and you must be my lady's father. It is an honor to meet you," she said "Sadly I am packing the shop up at this point. Having been made to do business with Gato has given my shop a bad rap,"

"Well that is something that I can help with," my father made two shadow clones that nodded and began to pack. "I would like to talk to you about an offer,"

"An offer?"

"To come back with us Aisling," I butted in.

"But what would I do there,"

"You could reopen the shop in Kohana," my father said "And due to Covley's bloodline status under Kohana law you are a Hatake clan member," she seemed shocked.

"I could never impose,"

"You wouldn't," I said "The compound is quite large with many homes. They are in a bit of disrepair but we can have it fixed in a jiff. We can also set the shop up under the clan name meaning people won't mess with it,"

"Child it wouldn't just be me coming," that when a small boy and girl came from a door that must have led to an apartment. They had to be maybe 5 or 6. Both had dark black hair and gold eyes like my own they even had crystals around there neck that seemed to hum.

"Grandma who are these people," said the boy now guarding the girl.

"The clan would just grow by three instead of one, right dad?" my father nodded in response.

"These two would be welcomed to join as well," he said.

"Please Miss Aisling," I said " You are the only one that can teach me about my Fae side," She looked at the children and then back to me and nodded.

"Alright it would probably safer since it seems hunters are coming here now," I smiled but it faded soon.

"How did you…,"

"Know," she laughed "I forgot I didn't get a chance to tell you. I am a type of seer. I have visons some of the future and some of the past. When you came in I saw the two men on you mind. Bran was hunter for the king and a well accomplished one at that,"

"Oh,"

"If I had seen it sooner I would have warned you but there is little with my gift that I can control,"

"Are we leaving Wave Granma?" asked the girl shyly.

"Yes we are Eithne,"

"Where?" the boy asked

"We are joining the Hatake clan in Kohana Eamon. Now go pack," both children smiled and ran up to pack causeing me to laugh.

"They have wanted to go to Kohana for some time. Eamon wants to be a ninja though without the chakra abilities it may be hard for him,"

"We will find a way if that is what he wishes," my father said. "I will have a member of my team come in a bit to help you pack though even with his sealing abilities I don't think he has enough scrolls for everything,"

"We have a wagon we can pack things on,"

"That means we can leave a bit sooner since Shika really shouldn't be walking all that way yet,"

"It gives you time to rest as well," she said "I can see the battle was hard for you as well,"

"Well then I will have my student come soon and get you all set to head of the day after tomorrow," she then bowed and then thanked us before we left.

 ***Two days later at Bridge***

We gathered at the bridge to find most of the Wave civilians here to send us off. Aisling sat at the front of the wagon with the two children. Shikamaru laid on a matt on the back still healing from the sword threw his chest.

"Your help will never be forgotten here," said Tazuna.

"It was a pleasure to help," my father said then looked to the still healing Zabuza. "What is your next step?"

"We are heading to the mist," he said "Rumor has it the soon to be Mizukage needs some help taking her seat."

"Stay safe and send word when you get settled in," Naruto said.

"We will Naruto," Haku "You protect your precious people?"

"Without a doubt," he said with his signature fox like grin that always made me laugh. We headed off across the bridge but I could still hear what was said.

"The bridge needs a name," Tsunami said.

"The Great Naruto Bridge since he can change all those for the better," Tazuna said. "And once it is done each post with have the Silver Angel to look of and guard those who cross,"

"That is a great idea father," she said "I honors both Hero's of the Wave. One creates hope in the hopeless and the other who guards that hope." With those words I had to smile.

 **Read, Review, Fav, And Follow**

 **Wow all done and I hoped you all like it. Now whats Sasuke gonna do once he sees Shikamaru and Covley getting closer? Will Aisling and the children be accepted or treated as foreigners like Covley? To find those out plus more keep reading.**

 **So you also know anyone from Tír nAill will have a Gaelic name and if I get it wrong in spelling or meaning correct me and I will fix it. I don't know Gaelic so if an of you all do tell me.**

 **Ciar- means black (was trying for dark but that is what I found)**

 **Bran- means Raven**

 **Eamon- means Guardian**

 **Eithne (prounoucned enya)- means kernel or grain**

 **If interested look into my other Stories I got going on. Kohana's Demon Twins and Lost. See you next time. Oh and Happy New Year**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	14. Chapter 14: R&R

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 14: R &R**

It took longer to get to the village this time around. We were on a time restraint but Shikamaru was still healing and the traveling wasn't helping. A normally the trip was 2 days but we were nearing a 5 days though we were close to Konoha. During that time Aisling told me stories of Tír nAill and we told her about Konoha. I started worrying about Shikamaru thought as he decided to take a nap the fourth day and hadn't woken.

"Dad I think we should bring Shika to the Hospital before seeing the Hokage," I said looking down at him. He had been unconscious since yesterday and though he was lazy and loved his naps this wasn't it. Every so often he shivered and when I felt his forehead he was fevered. "Something must have been on the blade or he has an infection,"

"Cant you just give the baka some of that shadow whatever root you got?" Sakura asked.

"Shadow Fire and its an herb. Well it can help ward off infection I would have to turn it into a paste and reopen his wound which is mostly healed due to whatever my chakra did on the bridge,"

"Then just open the wound and do it,"

"Are you sure your smart billboard brow," Ino said.

"What do you mean by that Ino-pig," both girls now were butting their heads togeather.

"Stop!" yelled Asuma and the immediately stood at attention "You two are ninja act like,"

"Ino is right in here thinking Sakura," Naruto said.

"None of us are doctors and Asuma and I don't have enough medical training to do it," my father said. "We could cause more damage than there already is. Best option is to get him back to Konoha quickly,"

For some time after these we were quite. The horse were already pulling a heavy load and we wouldn't make it to the gates until dusk at their pace. One of us could take him but who? Not one of the sensei's because of the risk of attack. Tír nAill would know by now there men were dead and could seen more and now we had three full blood Fae with us. It would have to be a Genin. Sakura was to slow and wouldn't be able to carry him long. Ino and Choji were bound to be faster as they had clan training but not fast enough. Naruto was needed here with the skills he had and I felt something off with Sasuke and couldn't risk his emotions to come in play. I was really the only option. I was finally strong enough to fly again and it would be faster then even ninja speed if I could get anywhere near the speed of the bridge.

"I got to take him," I said.

"Covley your still recovering let….," Naruto said but I cut him off.

"No I am the only logical choice. I can send Flash to his father and the Hokage when I arrive," I said. "I can also fly right through the gate without having to stop at Izumo and Kotetsu," every seemed to pounder what I said.

"Ok," my farther finally said. "but don't push yourself to much," with I nod I picked up Shikamaru and took to the air. I knew my father was right and that I shouldn't push myself but I couldn't help it. Shikamaru was hurting and if he didn't get help he soon he could end up dying.

Half way to the gate I could feel that I wasn't in top shape but I pushed. Though not as it was 2 weeks ago I felt the strange chakra and my eyes changing into the silver color. This time it hurt, probably because I wasn't full healed from the last time I used it, but I had no choice. I made to the gate and zoomed by not even bothering to look at what I would imagine being looks of disbelief.

I took to the space above the buildings avoiding the confinement of the streets. I finally made it to the hospital and landed. Running into the building the nurses were shocked to see me. Though not all of them liked me well they could see the Nara heir was not in a good way.

"What happened?" one asked as two more went to get a stretcher.

"He was severely wounded 2 weeks ago in wave," I said as the opened his shirt and noticed the scaring on his chest from the blade.

"Then what took you so long to get here then," said one that obviously didn't like me. The put him on the stretcher and began to wheel him to the emergency room. Without thinking I followed.

"My chakra healed him mostly but as of yesterday after he went unconscious and began showing signs of infection. The wound is closed and I couldn't risk reopening it on the road" I said "Please help him,"

"We will," the doctor said before turning to enter the room that I couldn't enter. I took a quick break and then flew through the summoning seals.

"Heyyy," Flash said before seeing me "Covley you don't look well,"

"My looks don't matter right now. I need you to get Shikaku Nara here asap,"

"What should I tell him?"

"Tell him his son is in the emergency room and isn't well. Then… go," I started to stumble threw my words.

"Covley sit,"

"No after go to the Hokage and tell him that myself and Shikamaru are back and the… rest are coming," I stumbled again. I could see the concern on Flashes face but it didn't matter, "Flash go,"

He ran off just as I commanded and I went to go wait, but I could feel I was weak. I could feel my hand shaking and as I got to opening to the nurses station I fell. I hit a tray of some sort as I fell alerting the other nurses. I was soon looking up at the ceiling and I could tell I was convulsing as my vision went haywire.

"SOME GET A DOCTOR!" I heard one yell.

"What happened?" a man asked but after that it was darkness.

 ***Naruto***

Finally we made it back to the village as the sun was setting. We needed to get to the Hokage then check on Shikamaru along with getting Aisling, Eamon, and Eithne settled in at the compound. When we entered the gate I saw Izumo and Kotetsu sitting with a somber look.

"Team 7 and 8 reporting back minus two memebers who came through earlier and plus three new civilians," Kakashi said but neither spoke.

"What's wrong guys? You're never this quite," Asuma said.

"Well…," Izumo started but Kotetsu hit him.

"We were told not to say Kakashi-san," Kotetsu said way too formally.

"Where is she?" Kakashi said angrily even releasing a bit of KI but neither spoke "I don't care if the Hokage threatened your life where is my daughter!"

"The hospital sir," Izumo said and both men looked down. With that Kakashi pushed off the ground and was gone.

"Well she should be there she took Shikamaru their right," Sakura said.

"That's not why she is there Sakura," I answered somberly before turning to the guards. "How bad is she?"

"We aren't sure but form what we know she collapsed after they took Shikamaru," Kotetsu said.

"She came by here in a blur we didn't even see Shikamaru," Izumo said. "We got word not long after from the Hokage not to tell Kakashi until he could speak to him,"

"Alright teams," Asuma said. "Go home by the sounds neither will be able to take company tonight,"

"I will take Miss Aisling to the Hokage," I said. "We can wait at the office if we have to,"

"Alright then I will head to the hospital so that Kakashi doesn't do anything to drastic,"

"You might need Gai and Anko as well to hold him sensei," he nodded and then left well the rest of us dispersed as well. Aisling and I went through the village and as always I got looks and for being the "demon". Making it to the tower we left the cart outside and entered to see the ever so friendly receptionist.

"He isn't here brat," she said to me then looked over Aisling and the kids. "And who are they,"

"They are none of your concern as they are a matter for the Hokage and as jiji has said I am always welcome in his office I will wait for him here," I said to her then but a fox like grin on my face. "Now if you would be a doll and send one of the Anbu for me to talk to so I can relay a message to him it would be greatly appreciated,"

 ***Kakashi***

I made to the hospital in record time. Running in I grabbed the clip borad right from the nurse without even a word. Though she screamed at me I read down until I found her name

 _Covley Sora Hatake - age 12_

 _Reason for Admission - level 4 chakra exhaustion_

 _Status- medical coma due to convulsions_

 _Room- VIP ROOM 6_

Finally finding her room number I ran to it throwing the clipboard on the desk. I made it there to find my way blocked by Anko.

"Out of my way Anko,"

"You need to calm yourself first Kakashi," Anko said grabbing me, hugging me. Anko was found about a year after I returned with Covley. Somehow we were drawn together. I would always love Sióg and that would never change but her brashness was similar to Sióg, though not very sweat like she was I did feel love, though I don't think she would even accept it. Our relationship was complicated but was quite normal for a ninja.

Having finally visibly calmed down Anko stepped to the side. Opening the door I braced myself but I wasn't ready. She was laying on the bed with wires and tubes coming off her. Her wings were closed for a rare sight. I walked slowly over a sat on in the chair. I reached out and stated to caress her hair.

"How long do the expected her to be like this?"

"Just long enough for her levels to go up," she looked at the monitor then back to Covley and I "The will be able to soon but what happened,"

"I didn't warn her," I said.

"About what Kakashi?" I turned to see Gai at the door.

"Hatake chakra," stillness came of them both as they realized. The Hatake chakra was denser then then normal chakra and though I knew she had some of the qualities I never imagined she would have the real deal.

"She never had it before," Anko said.

"She showed the abilities in the Wave. I hadn't gotten time to explain the dangers," I said. "Since it wasn't there when she was born I thought it would have been an extrema measure her body took to protect her but it seems I was wrong,"

"That is not your fault Kakashi," Gai said as he walked over "Don't worry I can tell the Flames of Youth shine bright in her,"

"Could you both leave for a bit," I asked politely ignoring Gai's flames of youth crap. They both reluctantly left after sometime and I began talking to her. "I am so sorry babe girl. I should have known you would push yourself. I should have warned you about the chakra's backlash. I should have told you long ago,"

"You know…," I looked down to see Covley pulling her mask off, "it just means… I have to…. train more." I couldn't help but to laugh.

"But first you have to completely heal got that," I said.

"Does that…mean…I have to… stay here?" with that I laughed even harder. Like father like daughter when it came to hospitals.

 ***One Week Later***

I spent a whole week bedridden still needing the mask to help breath. I have those close visit me in that time but no one would tell me anything about Shikamaru. So once I determined I could breathe on my own I searched. I grabbed the wheelchair that had been left in my room.

First stop would have be the VIP but I seemed to have walked out of the Nara room. Every major clan was assigned a room in this wing that could hold 6 members each. The first 1 was not used as it was the Senju room. 2 and 3 each clan only had a member. The rest where used all the time except 12 because the hospital had taken up using the Hatake room for storage since we broke out all the time anyway. Knowing he wasn't in the Nara room I rolled my way down to nurse's station.

Summoning a small amount of chakra I tried summoning a ninja hound to find I got a new one. She was small dull white Shiba Inu pup and instead of the normal vest she wore a dark blue cloak with the hood that went over her eyes.

"Raven at your service," she said in the most monotone voice I had ever heard.

"I need to find out which room my friend Shikamaru Nara is in can you help me?" I asked

"And why don't you go ask them yourself?"

"I'm not supposed to be out of my bed let alone my room," I said scratching the back of my head. "Next time I summon you I will make sure its for your favorite food,"

"Better have lots of waffles then," she said and then with a pop she was gone. I looked to the desk to see the cloaked pup floating above the desk looking at the charts. Then another pop and I saw I looked down to see her at my feet. "He is ICU room 4 on the top floor."

"Thank you Raven," I said and she nodded about to leave but I stopped her. "Wait what is you specialty?"

"Teleportation along with the normal tracking," then she left. I made my way to the elevator and headed to the top. It seemed quit but I rolled myself right to the door and opened it only to be caught as I did.

"If I heard correctly you should still be on a ventilator, how troublesome," I turned to see Shikaku Nara. Shikamaru looked a lot like him though from the scars on the right side of his face and the look on his eyes you could tell he had seen war.

"I…uhm," I stumbled "I wanted to see how Shikamaru was. No one would tell me,"

"Well come in he was asking for you," he said grabbing my wheel chair and started to push me towards the bed. "As for why they didn't tell you was because he only just got in the clear and awoke. He was not allowed visitors, still isn't but you saved my sons life and he wants you here,"

The room had one bed in it and was surrounded by windows _(room Sasuke had after second exam)_. As per normal Shikamaru was asleep but what did I expect. His father said I saved his life meaning he was as bad as I thought. Hearing the constant beep calmed me as I almost didn't think I would ever see him living again.

"How bad was it?" I asked as I got next to the bed.

"Though your Hatake chakra healed most of the wound the blade was not properly cleaned and an infection set in. Well you traveled it got worse and the infection created an abscess that was pushing on his heart,"

"So if we stayed in Wave he would not have almost died,"

"No, the infection would have taken longer and by the time you all would have realized he wasn't healing you would not have gotten here in time,"

"So if we didn't bring Aisling we could have gotten here sooner," I said "It would have taken 2 days not 5,"

"Again no," he said moving to the window on the other side of him. "The stress would have been worse and they may not have been able to save him. What you did was the best solution,"

"I don't feel like it," still I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"It may not but it was," he sighed. "Shikamaru is being moved later today. As you may have notice I had you placed in the Nara room since yours isn't fit for your use."

"I could have used the Uzumaki suite," I said looking at him.

"Yes by why let our bloodline cousin sit in a room alone as it only has one bed," he yawned then smirked "Plus Shikamaru would enjoy your company I believe,"

"Covley," I looked down again to Shikamaru was awake.

"Shika," I said "You gave me a scare you know,"

"My father tells me you did the same to yours," once more I laughed and scratched my head. "Your eyes are back to the gold," and with that I blushed remembering the bridge. That is when we heard shuffling outside like someone searching then heard why.

"Damn those Hatake's," we heard and we all had to laugh. It seemed they had finally realized I was missing.

"I should take you back to your room," Shikaku said. "Shikamaru will be there later and you can talk then," then I was wheeled back to the room.

 ***Week 2***

The second week went smother the first. Shikamaru was brought to the room a few after I got back. The doctors weren't happy that I got off the oxygen myself but they didn't put me back on it. Instead I was allowed to move around in the wheelchair.

Shikamaru was able to as well so in the afternoon we would go cloud watching. We really spent most of the time in the court yard cloud watching or playing shogi. After lunch the teams would come by to visit. They were more exhausting then our conditions.

Frist off Sasuke was agitated that I was not only in the Nara room but that Shikamaru was in the same room at the same time. Sasuke getting jealous made Sakura and Ino angry and they argued with each other. Choji only wanted to eat and talk about food. Naruto was the only one updating us.

My father ripped the Hokage a figurative new one. Aisling was settled in to one of the single floor three bedroom homes. Luckily my father's Anbu friend, that did my attic room, was around so he fixed up the house. The kids were having fun in the swamp mostly at this point well Aisling was setting up the shop in the clan section of the market district.

Sadly I was being sent home tomorrow. It's not that I wanted to stay in the hospital it was just that I would miss Shikamaru's company. Soon I would be back to missions and that meant back with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey Covley," Shika said.

"Yea,"

"I know you're going home tomorrow and me next week but you will be on light duty for another 2 weeks so I thought we could hang," he said "If it's not to troublesome,"

"Would be great," I said "It's nice being able to talk to someone my age that understands me. Naruto is close but still not at the same level," The next day I was gone first thing. Now it was time for resting at home.

 ***Week 4***

I visited Shikamaru when he got home as he was on bed rest when he first got back. Now with me returning to fully duty in a week he was able to get out and about. It was nice. We mostly walked around the village but we would also go to the forest around the Nara compound. Other than that we talked and played shogi, it was simple but nice. Today was one of those day we sat and played shogi all day.

"So you're at full strength," he said as he walked me out.

"Yea was a few days ago but they wanted me to have a couple days of R&R," I sighed "Back to work tomorrow,"

"Well then tonight I am going to take you to eat,"

"Like a date?" I said shocked half seeing it as a joke and the other half hoping it wasnt. Shikamaru and I had been friends since the academy but by the time of graduation I could see it one day more just never thought I would have a full blown crush after almost 4 months.

"Not like a date but a date," he said. "How troublesome. So you in?"

"Pick me up at 8," I said then I ran off and took flight. It was a quick flight to the balcony of my room. I went right to my closet and had to find something to wear. I looked but I had nothing to wear. I had plenty of ninja clothes and some civvies but nothing date like. Add to that all I had for shoes was combat boots and an old pair of shinobi sandles I was sunk. I ran to tell my dad I was going shopping to find Anko

"Perfect Anko I need your help," I said.

"What you need gaki?" she asked turning to me.

"Advice on clothes," she gave me a look. "Well Shika…uhm he kinda asked me….on a date," I said scratching my head.

"Wondered when the gaki would ask," she said laugh but my father looked shocked.

"What do you mean he asked you on a date?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"He wanted to take me to eat tonight and I said yes," my father was about to speak but Anko cut him off.

"Well about damn time," she said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on that kid has had a crush on you for like a year," she said "What he did in Wave should have showed you," this made me think. He ran to me when I was falling saving me from drowning. He listened when I was upset about something I didn't even tell my father or Naruto about. Then he almost died saving me form a blade I couldn't guard myself from. For being so smart I should have realized.

"Will you help me or not?" I finally asked.

"Sure Gaki what do you need?"

"You to come shopping with me," at this I thought my father was gonna have a heart attack. Anko wasn't the most, well, clothed person in Konoha. Her style though was something that would work well with my bloodline. Plus growing up she was the closest thing I had to a mother. She was always there when my father couldn't be and she trained me on skills the academy lacked.

"Well kid lets go to one of my favorite boutiques," she the grabbed my hand and we ran out of the house before my father could object. Outside we body flickered to the store called Cloaks & Daggers. Once inside I could see why this was Anko's favorite shop, lots of fishnet clothing. She immediately started running around pairing outfits she found for me to try on and I had to say I liked them.

The first outfit was a gold and silver short sleeved qipao style shirt. She paired it with pair of black ninja shorts and a black leather belt that slanted on my hips. The second outfit had a dark blue shirt much like Ino's but the collar higher. The skirt was the same color and a slit in the left side. Under the skirt was a pair of fishnets that went do my knees. The last out was very Anko and I could even wear on other types of missions. The top was a three quarter fishnet shirt that ended just above my bellybutton. Over that was a cropped V-necked black leather with silver snaps jacket with the collar also being higher. The shorts were black denim and a black and silver belt. Knowing I didn't like sandals she found few pairs of black leather boots that laced up the back.

"This is quite a lot Anko,"

"Yea but this date will lead to more and all of these clothes are good for other occasions as well. Hell with my teaching you can be a good for capture alive missions," she said.

"How so?"

"Already can tell your gonna have a body that drives the boys crazy kid," embarrassed I blushed and she laughed setting 3 or each of the out fits on the counter with 3 pairs of the boots. I was about to take out my money but she stopped me and paid for it all. We decided to walk back to the compound after that.

"You didn't have to do that Anko. I had the money," I said as we stopped at the dango stand to get her favorite treat.

"Its fine," she said handing me a stick. "I wanted to. It might sound weird but you and even Naruto are like the kid I will never have, so doing something like this is no big deal," I was shocked. Yea she was the only mother figure I had but she thought of me as a hers.

"What do you mean will never have?" I asked "You like 25 you still have time,"

"No kid I don't," she said gloomily "I was a test subject for that snake bastard as I am sure you know,"

"Yea but what does…," then it donned on me. Something he had done had caused her to be infertile and it was not something reversible.

"Yep, the seal he placed on me as a child caused infertility in women," she said clutching a bag as if not to punch something. "Don't even thing he realized what it did when he left me to die. When we got back to the village they annualized it and found the side effect,"

"Well if it can be removed….,"

"The damage is done," she said and I could see a little tear come from her eyes. "Even if it could be removed fixing the infertility is impossible,"

"Well then I am happy you can consider me your daughter and I know Naruto would be happy as well, but I got to ask then," she turned to me well munching on her last dango "Why don't you and my father make your relationship official then?" that is when she spit out the dango as she started to choke on it.

"How did you know?" she asked when she could finally breath.

"I'm not stupid. Yes I did not see Shika crushing on me for the last year but I can still read you two and there is a ton of sexually tense between you guy. You two get close to doing the deed and then back off every time,"

"Your father doesn't like me like that kid,"

"Hell he doesn't." I yelled

"He still loves your mother and he wants family and with what I just told you I can't give him that,"

"Yes he still loves my mother and always will but she is gone and he knows there is no getting her back. Then there is the love he has for you which I would say is pretty close to the same," I said "I don't think Kami would create some one destined to lose their first soulmate so early without giving them another. As for the family he has it and wouldn't lose any feelings for you if you can't have children. Hell he would be there to support you more then anything,"

"And what about my rep. Your father is a highly respected ninja well I am the snake whore,"

"I am a mission babe who constantly gets told that I am the child of a whore. Naruto has you know what in him. Jiraiya is well Jiraiya and now we have three more people who are from outside the elemental nations. The Hatake clan has been a band of misfits when not have another," I said with a laugh "As for my father yes he is respected but do really think he cares. No he cares about the family and you are part of that even if you aren't together,"

With that she smiled and gave me a slap on the back. We headed right back to the house and up to my room. Deciding to wear the qipao outfit I went up to shower and change leaving my father and Anko to talk, though I doubted it would be about what I said to her.

 ***Date***

Just before 8 a knock came at the door and my father answered. My father opened the door to have Shikamaru standing there dressed very nice. He wore dress shoes, black slacks with a gray button up shirt and a black coat. I would have answered the door and left but I didn't want my father to lose out on the first date talk with Shika. Canary and Anko both said they would keep him inline so I waited at the bottom of the stairs to hear what was said.

"So you asked her on a date," my father said leading him to the living room.

"Yes sir," he answered. If he had been a civilian I knew he would be trembling but he wasn't. He was a fellow clan heir and ninja, plus he had known my father for years.

"What's the plan for tonight?"

"Dinner then a walk through Konoha gardens,"

"I expected her home by 10," that's when I appeared.

"11," I said.

"Not for debate,"

"That's why I say 11. Two hours is not enough time to eat and do the gardens, we would have to rush on of the things,"

"Your still a…," knowing what he was going to say I cut in.

"The day I put the headband on I was no longer a child," I said walking over. "I know you want to protect me but I will be fine with Shikamaru," he gave a reluctant nod and we were out the door.

Our first stop was The Dark Kunai. I had never gone before but the place was owned by an Akimichi family so I knew the food had to be amazing. The line was long and for a moment I was worried we wouldn't get in but we cut the line and to the steward. He sat us in the VIP table where a bottle of sparkling cider waited.

"You had some help on this one didn't you?" I asked as he pulled my chair out to have me sit.

"Maybe a little but perks of being friends with the Akimichi clan," he said "And I didn't get to say it earlier but you look amazing,"

"Thank you, Anko had to help a bit," I said with a laugh and peered over the menu the waitress had given us "I must say you clean up nice also,"

We ordered soon after and began the small talk. Though we had spent the whole month together we mostly had talked shop so tonight it was none of that. Tonight was getting to know each other better. We talked about hobbies and things we did as a kid. We also played 20 questions as we at with questions like favorite food or disliked sport. We knew the big things about each other now it was for the little things.

After dinner we went to the Konoha gardens which I thought would be closed this late but once more we were let in. Having an in with the head of the Yamanaka clan helped as they were the keepers of the grounds. We walked through seeing all the exhibits from around the elemental nation. There was flowers but also herbs that you could rarely see unless you had special access. When we got to one of the rooms he pulled, seemingly out of nowhere, a bouquet of lilies and orchids.

After that he walked home and said our goodnights. I walked in with a smile then ran to put the flowers in my room. I fell asleep with the same smile on my face. What I didn't know is that we had been followed by more than one of my team mates.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **Wow this story is flowing right now and I am hoping you are all liking it. So will Anko and Kakashi talk soon? Who were the shadows on the date? What will Sasuke do now that Shikamaru has made his move?**

 **Now so that you guys get the timeline these guys graduated the Academy the first Friday in June. They had June and July for training and end of July they got the wave mission which was a total of 3 weeks in wave and a week both ways travel. So they arrived back about first week of September and the date Take place in late September. Chunin exam is held every 6 months so I have set the first and second tests for the first week of November. That means the finally will happen in the First week of December. Thought I would tell you so that if I make date referances it may be easier to follow.**

 **So as of the end of this chapter almost all the rookies are 13. The only ones who arnt are Covley who is younger than everyone else, Naruto who will be in a few weeks, and Hinata who is December. I aged Anko by a year because I did that to Kakashi and his age group. Also I know you might want Anko and Kakashi to have kids but in my mind that would mess up the Hatake clan cause they would not have Covley's abilities so the council would try to get her out of the clan heir spot or her bloodline unlisted as a clan ability. If you got any questions feel free to pm me or review and ask and I will pm you.**

 **Until Next time Ja-ne**

 **~Covley Hatake.**


	15. Chapter 15: Festival and Love Life

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 15: Festival and Love Life.**

 ***Sasuke***

Today was the day. Today I was gonna show Covley that she wanted me. Today she was gonna be mine. I just had to ask her to the Nine-Tails Festival before that loser got a chance.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu***

 _Why the hell would she want to be with that loser._ I thought as I saw a well dressed Covley and Shikamaru enter the Dark Kunai. It was only by chance I had seen them but I could tell they were obviously on some kind of date. _I am an Uchiha and she wants him._

I continued watch and was disgusted by the way he was able to make her laugh. She was meant to be mine and this lazy shadow boy was trying get what was mine. They entered the gardens and they continued to talk, now about the flowers. Nearing the end he handed her lilies and orchids. Seems he did know girls like roses, but then she seemed joyed at the flowers. _This isn't right._

I followed them all the way home as I didn't want her to kiss him. Her first kiss was meant for me and only me. I tried to get closer so I could intervene if he tried but sensed Naruto and left.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

The next day she returned to duty and we started our missions. I tried being closer but Naruto kept getting in the way. Every time over the last week he would take her away. Luckly I hadn't seen another date but once and awhile shadow boy would come over and enter the Hatake compound and I could not enter without a reason. That would ruin my chances with her, but today I was able to get close and I could finally ask.

"Hey Covley," I said running up to her as she walked with Hinata.

"Did we get a mission call?" she asked as I caught up.

"No but I wanted to ask you something,"

"I am kinda in a hurry so if you could be quick,"

"Well I would like you to be my date for this year's Nine-tails Festival?"

"Sorry I cant,"

"Great I will…," then I realized "Wait did you say you can't,"

"I already have a date," she said. "Shikamaru asked me a few days ago. Hinata and I are going to meet Anko to pick out new kimono's. Sorry Sasuke," then she left and I lost my chance. I had only one option left to get her.

 ***Covley***

Hinata and I made it to the shop fairly quick after that knowing Sasuke was going to be pissed. Meeting Anko at the shop we all walked in together to see if really busy. Luckily Hinata had set us all up with the Hyuga seamstress.

"Lady Hinata it is so good to see you," the old lady said. "Now you three follow me. I have the base designs don't but I need you to make sure the fit right. Expesially yours young lady," she pointed at me but I was confused. We hadn't given her disigns unless Hinata had.

"Hinata did you?" I asked in a whisper as we followed.

"Aisling helped," she said "You are my closest friend and though we haven't spent much time together since the academy I wanted to do something for you,"

"Ok but I am still paying for it Hinata," I said knowing she would try to. Hinata was the only female friend I had in the academy and had a crush on Naruto. He knew now but he didn't feel that way. He said that the fox said she wasn't the one. I was confused by it but I learned never to question the giant chakra fox in his gut. Sadly he wasn't able to tell her because he didn't want to hurt her.

As we entered the work shop I saw three amazing kimono's. The first was very traditional and bland in color. It was an off white was the base color but it was trimmed with a light purple that matched Hinata's eyes. On the tops of the was a elegant comb that was the same purple. The second was a mostly traditional red with silver sakura tree branches for a pattern. It was also shorter than a normal kimono so I know it was for Anko. The last one was amazing and I could see why she said she had to check.

It was a mix of the traditional kimono and a style I had never seen before. It was silver in color and seemed to shin where the light hit it. It was trimmed in gold and though you could barely see the pattern there was very light gold feathers. Like the shirt I wore there was a collar of cloth that would go around my neck and had a metal clasp. The fabric then went one to the shoulder and down but the back was open down to just above my hips. Due to the open back a datejime was not able to be worn but the sleeves were the style of the kimono as the rest of the amazing dress. On the top was gold comb inlayed with crystal.

"That is amazing," I said circling my dress.

"And one of a kind," the seamstress said. "I had many women come in and ask for it but this one is very special,"

"What is this material?" I said lightly touching the gown. It wasn't silk but it felt like is but looked like thing metal.

"Not sure, Lady Hinata said she got it from the new elder Hatake," for a moment I was confused until I realized that Aisling and the children had taken the clan name. "I plan on getting more when I can, but she says she will have to order more and it is rare. Luckly for you I did not have to pay for this as I believe it is very expensive material. Now get dressed ladies,"

We all got dress as the old seamstress ordered. Sliping into the dress it fit perfectly. I walked out to see them all looking and I felt embarrassed.

"Fits your curves perfectly," said the seamstress.

"I don't have curves I am 12,"

"Well you're a well-developed 12 year old," Anko said pointing at my chest that seemed to have started to grow.

"Now release those wings darling," I did as instructed and they were in aww. The wings completed the dress. Now I was read in the face the seamstress got to work adjusting the other kimono's as mind was done. We left an hour later with our dresses, our geta, and hair pieces. Hinata went home to get read well Anko and I went home.

Aisling and Eithne joined us in my room to get ready for the festival. Eithne even was able to wear the kimono I wore when I first meet Naruto and was over joyed to be able to wear it. Aisling did my hair well Anko did Eithne so we talked.

"What is this dress made of?" I asked.

"A material only made by Fae. It is rare now that you find someone skilled in crafting if but I still have some connections,"

"Have you told those connections about me?" I said looking down as I fidgeted with the sleeves.

"I will not until you tell me to," she said "but if I may ask If a Fae wants to leave Tír nAill may they seek us here? There is not many that would leave the homeland even if it meant death but some may like your mother and myself,"

"I don't see why they can't," I said. "By Konoha law they are all Hatake clan memebers as soon as the set foot in Konoha. No one can hurt them without facing clan council." With that she smiled.

"Thank you my lady," I shivered at the my lady part but she wouldn't stop.

"If you don't mind can I asked why you left? You have told me that other than the king and his laws Tír nAill is a wonderful place," I saw sadness but she still answered.

"Eamon and Eithne father was my only child. When they were 3 years old the king's men entered their home and found Eithne practicing her earth ability. Eamon wanted to protect her, being the older of the twins, flung fire at the men but being as they only just awoke the ability he missed and the men attacked killing my son and wife who guarded them," she said well looking at Eithne. "They thought they had struck the kids and left. I was coming over to check on them and found them not long after them men left. Eamon still holds a scar from the blade that went through his father,"

"That's why he guards Eithne so much,"

"Yes, if he wasn't between his father and sister the blade would have struck her in the heart. After I found them we buried their parents and left the next day. We had already been packed but had not planned for another week,"

"I am sorry for your lose,"

"It is fine," she said placing the comb in my now done hair. "The children are now happier then I have seen since arriving. My shop is starting to flourish more than it ever did under Gato. You have given us a home,"

After our talk I walked down stairs to see my father and Naruto down stairs. Both wore their traditional black and white kimono's and flat sandals. We left soon after and entered the main market where the rest of the rookies waited at entrance. Other then Hinata they were all shocked at my dress.

"You look amazing," Shikamaru said walking over.

"Thank you, Aisling and Hinata designed it," he then walked next to me and I looped my arm around him to walk arm an arm. Though not originally not planed the rest of the rookies staued with us which would have been ok if Sakura and Ino would stop fighting along with Sasuke staring daggers at Shikamaru.

First stop was the memorial wall. Everyone with me had family on the wall. My father and Naruto had the fourth and his wife. Anko had one of her teammates on the wall. I saw many photos of those form all the clans but some seemed to lose more than others. I could seem Kiba angry as he looked at a photo of a man on wall. I could only guess this was his father as he was the only one missing a parent from that time. We all lite a candle and head to join the games.

We eventually we came to a very familiar booth. The man had grown in age in the 7 years since I had come to festival. The man from the Wave who I got Canary from.

"Well if it isn't the Silver Angel and the name sake of our bridge," the man said he gestured toward me and Naruto. He then leaned down and pat Canary on the head "And the pup she has gotten quite large in these 7 years,"

"Yes she has and a great ninhound," I said.

"Why did they call you the Silver Angel?" asked Ino who was playing with a puppy.

"And said Naruto-baka had a bridge," Kiba said.

"Do they not know?" said the man.

"Truly I am confused myself," I said.

"Tazuna named the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge and the country now sees you as the guardian to the hope Naruto brought to the country. They are calling you the Silver Angel and have statues going on the bridge," Naruto and I looked at each other, we hadn't realized we had made that impact. Though I didn't look I could tell Sasuke was pissed. Naruto was the hero and he wasn't.

"It was no big deal," Naruto said. "We did what we felt was right,"

"And in the process you saved a whole nation," we talked for a little longer and then continued with our night. Shikamaru even won me a stuffed deer a one of the stands and I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. We moved to the best spot to see the fireworks and it was great and as I walked home, with Shikamaru my escort, we talked.

"Covley may I ask you something?"

"You just did but go ahead," I said with a laugh.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" this made me stop in my tracks. This was technically our second date and we were still young but it felt right.

"Yes," I said with a smile and he gave one back. That had to be the best day of my life to date.

 ***2 Weeks Later***

Time passed and missions continued. We even got another C-rank which today we were returning form. It was a relay message deliver to a team from Iwa. Since we weren't allowed to their village we met them at the border of the country. Also since it involved Iwa Naruto had been barred from the mission under the rouse that his master needed him. We entered the village to find both Shikamaru and Naruto waiting.

"Good to see you're back safe and sound," Naruto said then he looked at Kakashi "The Hokage needs you in his office. There is a Jonin meeting about to start,"

"Alright team meet at the bridge at 7 am," then he left. I knew what time a year it was but the other, including Naruto, had no idea. We left the group as Sasuke headed into town started to walk back to the compound and soon Naruto's shadow appeared. Konohamaru had started following him around after an incident in the Hokage office.

"Rocks aren't square Konohamaru," Naruto said and then poof, a cloud of smoke and three coughing children appeared. Konohamaru had gotten his friends Udon and Moegi to follow Naruto as if he was a living legend since then.

"To *cough* much smoke *cough cough* Udon," said the little red head Moegi.

"Hey Boss you said you would play ninja today," Konohamaru said after recovering from the smoke. Naruto had taken it on himself to help teach the Konohamaru corps when he could, much to Ebisu hatred of Naruto.

"A ninja playing ninja, only weak ninja need to play ninja," we turned to see kid in a black jumpsuit and purple face paint. His head band on his cat like hood showed he was from the sand. Konohamaru thinking he could take the cat boy rushed past us. The boy easily grabbed his shirt lifting him off the ground.

"Put him down Kankuro," said a blond girl with a fan on her back.

"But this little punk tried to attack me Temari," he said.

"I would listen to the girl, it may be troublesome but she is right," Shikamaru said.

"Oh and whys that pineapple head,"

"He is the grandson of the current Hokage," Naruto said.

"If you don't want an international incident I would listen," I said and he lowered Konohamaru and he ran to us. "From now on Kono don't attack people without the need to,"

"But he insulted boss," he said playing with his fingers.

"I could have handled it now run along," Naruto said and they listened. "So why are you guys in the village and where is your paper work?"

"They are here for the Chunin exams," I said as they dug out.

"Well it seems at least one of you idiots knows what's going on in your own village," the kid name Kankuro said. Naruto looked like he was going to say something but then threw a kunai at the tree above the two ninja.

"Get down here," he said and then a red head boy showed himself. The look he gave us was fighting and sent shivers down my spine. Even the two sand ninja looked scared of who I assumed was there teammate.

"Gaara we did't," Temari started but was cut off by the boy.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," then he stared at Naruto and Naruto being him came out with what was on his mind.

"Hello 1," he said with a fox like grin and then leaned into the boy and whispered "I'm 9,"

The boy looked shocked. I seemed to be the only one that got what Naruto meant. This boy, Gaara, was a Jinchuriki and if the number was right he was the host of the One-tailed Shukaku. From the looks he wasn't very stable either.

"Kamkuro," he barked breaking eye contact " Temari we are leaving," the quick followed and we let out a sigh of relief.

"Naruto what did you mean he is 1 and you are 9?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto looked to me on what to say.

"We can trust Shika, Naruto," I said "But we won't tell him until we get back to the compound," then we left for what was going to be a long conversation.

 ***Sasuke***

We arrived back in the village to find him waiting for her. That was the last straw, it was time to act. So when Kakashi dismissed up I headed to the council. Sakura followed until I managed to lose her. I walked right into the chamber to find the civilian council along with Danzo and the two advisors to the Hokage.

"I have decided on my first wife," I announced. They all looked excited.

"And who shall you have Sasuke-dono?" asked Kaoru Haruno.

"Covley Hatake shall be my first wife," I said but then they got silence "This is my choice make it known,"

"That can't be done," said Danzo.

"And why can't it?" I asked angrily "You all insured me I would have my choice of any women I wished. She is who I want,"

"She is a clan heir with no one to take her place," said Homura

"Female clan heirs cannot be claimed by the CRA unless there is a replacement heir," Koharu said "And even then their clan has a say,"

"Then if there is no secondary heir why can she openly have a relationship with another clan heir,"

"One with no secondary heir can seek a relationship with another heir, even if the one they chose also has no secondary," Danzo said knowing of the Nara heir relationship "and even marry said heir they just cannot be claimed by the CRA."

That is when I stormed out. This method would not work either. Now the only why to claim her was getting her away from the Nara and that was growing hard and harder by the day.

 ***That Night***

It was late when my father finally arrived home. Naruto and Shikamaru had left and I was alone. He came in quietly thinking I would be asleep.

"So who is being excluded," I said and knowing I would have startled him I ducked as a kunai flew over my head.

"Kami sake Covley," he said "You know better than to do that,"

"So who isn't going to the exams," I said getting up "I know they don't allow 4 men team entry."

"How do you even know that?"

"Anko, how else do would I know that after a written there is always a survival exam for 5 days," pouring him tea as he sat down.

"She needs to learn not to tell you things," he said with a smile

"So who isn't going? Sasuke or Sakura?"

"How do you know it is not you or Naruto?"

"Because both of us are Chunin level and you have said that yourself. I have a feeling the council would make you put Sasuke, Sakura, and myself as we are the technical team but you wouldn't want Naruto to lose the chance," I said. "So who?"

"I would rather send just Naruto and you but the council wouldn't allow it,"

"But two man teams have entered before,"

"Yes but there preciouses Sasuke will be left out,"

"We pass to the finales you have to train Sasuke for the month don't you?"

"Unfortunately," he said taking a sip "I can have Naruto with Jiraiya and Sakura I plan on having her at the hospital to try and lean her towards becoming a medic,"

"And me?"

"Not sure,"

"Well Aisling can always help as there are still things I need to learn about the Fae side. Maybe Anko can help as well,"

"What is your current hang up with Anko?" he asked

"You want the honest truth," he nodded "Well I see how you guys look at one another and been trying to hint at you for the past like month to ask her out," with that he spit his tea in a very anime like fashion.

"Covley I…,"

"Don't say you don't like Anko. I have been able to read you since I was like 7 so I know that you to have a bunch of sexual tense between you to," he began cough but I continue. "I also can tell you really like here. Possibly close to what you and mum had but are afraid of losing her like mum."

"Anko would not a man like," he said "I am long broken," he said referring to the night terrors he was starting to get. They started a few months back and so far I was the only calming method. It was to be expect form someone who had lived this life for so long. What started it was my graduation and the fear he would lose me like he had everyone else he once cared for.

"If she knew she wouldn't care," I said knowing I was the only one to know of them "she would understand. Just ask her out. I'm not say do the nasty right off but take her out in a none shinobi manner,"

"But,"

"Don't but me," I said then I pulled out the trump card, puppy dog eyes and the ultimate question. "Don't you think mum would have wanted to see you happy?"

"Fine I will ask her out….,"

"Before the first exam," I said cutting him off walking toward the stairs.

"That the day after tomorrow,"

"So you got 5 days well I'm in the forest of death to have your date without team 7 interruption so take it,"

"Fine but if she says no,"

"She wont," I said running up to my room leaving him to ponder what I meant.

 ***Bridge***

We all arrived at 7 am sharp. I had even managed to drag my father out of bed. Naruto knew what was up when I gave him the look but the other two had no idea.

"Alright so to be honest yesterday's meeting was about the Chunin exam," my father said pulling out the three forms.

"Guess you're out of luck Baka," Sakura said to Naruto. This caused Sasuke to smile since he knew with no Naruto meant no one keeping him away. "Only 3 forms means only team 7 official member,"

"Wrong Sakura," my father said handing one of the forms to Naruto "You will be the one no in the exam,"

"What?!" yelled both Sakura and Sasuke which caused me to laugh.

"Only three man teams can enter…," he said but was cut off.

"Naruto isn't a part of the team,"

"No officially no but you are not ready to be Chunin let alone take the exam," he then handed me and Sasuke the forms. "Now during the exam you will be reporting to the hospital during what normally would be are training times. Now I have something I need to do so Ja-ne,"

He waved and left so me and Naruto decided to start getting ready. We were going to offer Sasuke a chance to come along but he stormed off before we could. So without knowing if our third teammate would even knowing of the second stage we knew we had to pack for him as well.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow.**

 **Man I am cranking this story out lately. So what will Sasuke due now that he was denied? Will Kakashi ask Anko out? Will Gaarra kill every one? Keep reading to find out.**

 **A datejime is the cloth that goes around the kimono.**

 **Until Next Time Ja-ne**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	16. Chapter 16: The Exams Begin

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 16: The Exams Begin**

Then next morning all Naruto and I arrived to see Sasuke and Sakura waiting for us. Sakura said her goodbyes and wished us luck. We had to go to room 301 but as we came to the landing of the second floor we saw a large group of people. The floor had been made to look like the third by genjutsu. The main team I saw was team Gai.

Team Gai was what Team 7 would have been if Sasuke was Rookie of the Year and Naruto grades had been real. They graduated last year and were the traditional version of our team. They had last years Rookie of the Year Neji Hyuga, TenTen a weapons mistress and Kunonchi of the Year, and Rock Lee the dead last who could only use Taijutsu. They acted as if they didn't see the Genjutsu to throw everyone off. They even were acting as if they were weak. Naruto and I started to continue but mister elite had another idea.

"Drop the act," he said to the two Chunin who I could tell were Izumo and Kotetsu. Leaning my head back I grunted wondering if he realized he was adding more people to the test.

"Guess we were found out," said Izumo.

"Seems so," said Kotetsu and then the popped away. The crowd, realizing they were on the wrong floor, dispersed until it was only team Gai and us.

"So you must be the Uchiha," said Neji.

"What's it to you Hyuga," he replied.

"Nothing I just wonder what it is like to be the first person to lose Rookie of the Year to a girl," I could see the anger growing in his face.

"Sasuke," I yelled with authority "We don't have time for superiority shit so lets go."

We made to room 301 and when we entered we saw what were up against. There was teams from all over the elemental nations. I could make out Sand, Rock, Grass, and even Waterfall ninja. There was also a new team with a music note on their headbands.

"SASUKE-KUN," I turned to see Ino jump on to Sasuke who scowled.

"So I see team 10 is here," Naruto said as Shikamaru and Choji came over. Shikamaru grabbed my hand instinctually. Sasuke finally broke from Ino and gave Shikamaru a dirty look.

"Yep," he said glaring at Sasuke "No Sakura I see,"

"Nope Kakashi-sensei didn't think she was ready," I said. Though Shikamaru and others knew who he was my father it was customary to talk of him as sensei well we were around others.

"Hey you guys are here to," we turned to see Kiba and the rest team 8. "Seems all the rookies this year,"

"and for that reason you should quite it down," we all turned to see another leaf nin but none of us knew him. He was older by a few years with flat pale granny blue hair.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Kabuto," he said pushing up his classes "And your teams are drawing attention you don't want," I tuned out at this point because I didn't care for what he said but I did observe him and something was off with him and I didn't like it. I looked at Naruto and he had noticed it as well. Then well he was showing his ninfo cards one of the ninja with the music note attacked. Naruto and I jumped right in to defense with the rest of the teams behind us. I was about to drop the Kunai when Kabuto puked.

"Let it be known in those cards that the Sound Village is going to win these pitiful exams," said the one wrapped up. That is when the proctor came in.

"There is no fighting in this exam," he yelled. It was Ibiki Morino the head of the Torture and Interogation Force in Konoha. He was a sadist and I knew it. He would come over from time to time when my father was in Anbu. He was skilled in mind games but two can play that game as he learned from Naruto.

"Sorry it's my first time," he said with a smirk.

"Take a number form the Chunin and take that seat maggots then I will explain the first test," I was given number 40. Naruto was in the row head and Sasuke behind along with Shikamaru. He explained the test very simply. We had 1 hour to complete the written exam of 10 question, each one was worth a point. If we were caught cheating two points would be deducted each time. If ran out of points we would be disqualified along with our team. The final question would be asked the 10 min of the test.

He started the test and all you heard was papers flipping. First thing I noticed was that no average Genin would get these, hell even many Chunin wouldn't. Quickly I flipped my pencil and started signaling Shikamaru. He got it and shadow possessed Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and Choji and he began to write formulate a plan. Sasuke would use his Sharigain to find a Chunin hidden among the test takers. Ino would then project her mind into them well Shikamaru kept her body up so not to draw attention. After Ino got the answers she would link to Shikamaru and he would write the answers on everyone's test. The 7 & 10 colab went perfect. The only ones that didn't file out answers were me and Naruto mostly just to mess with Ibiki.

The hour went by pretty fast. There was originally 153 participants from 6 nations. Out of 51 teams only 35 teams remained but I knew it would go down.

"All right maggots time for the 10th question," he said with a smirk "but before I ask the question I must tell you that if you get this question wrong you will never be able to take the Chunin exams again," shock rolled through the Genin. "Now if you wish to leave and take the exam you are welcome to,"

Student began rising there hand. Another reason I am glad Sakura wasn't here. She would want to rise her hand to "save" her Sasuke. That would be the biggest mistake of her life if she ever really wanted to get him. Shikamaru looked at me to see the bluff and nodded confirming what he thought. I even gave one to Shino so that he could get Hinata to stay. In the end 26 teams stayed, someone was getting soft.

"Congratulations you all Pass," he then started to explain why and just as he ended there was a crash. It seems the second proctor wanted to make a statement.

"I am the sexy and deadly Anko Mitarashi," she said with a sly grin "I will be your second proctor," then she looked confused. "Ibiki why is there so many kids?"

"Cause big bad bear is starting to look like a little teddy bear," I said with a grin and he just looked angry. Anko, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino got a laugh though.

"Good you're here brat," she said "And not to worry I will cut this number by at least half. Now every follow me," and we did as she instructed.

 ***Jonin Lounge- Kakashi***

"So you think all the kids passed?" asked Kurenai.

"Well no one has gotten us to see our teams so I would imagine that they did," Asuma said. I was about to say something but then we heard Ibiki.

"HATAKE!" _oh shit, what did they do this time to him?_ I thought just before he burst through the door. He looked pissed and I knew it had to be Covley and Naruto. They had made a game out of pissing off the Anbu once called bear.

"Who did what Ibiki?" I asked.

"Look what your daughter and Naruto decided to draw instead of answering the damn questions," he handed me them and I had to not laugh. Naruto had drawn a bear sleeping and chibi versions of himself and Covley poking him with a stick. Written in a speech bubble over himself was that Ibiki was getting soft which seemed incomplete. On Covley's was a teddy bear version of him being cuddled by a chibi her with a speech bubble finishing Naruto's saying and cuddly. "She even said that the big bad bear was turning into a teddy bear in front of the other Genin,"

This caused everyone to laugh but I was concentrated on the bottom of her paper. We had come up with our on secret code when she was little and it appeared at the bottom. It was a simple but most would thing it was a type of game. It was using a grid square and dots to show a letter. I quickly read it: _Kabuto Yakushi - look in to - something off- Knows too much._ With that I as gone.

 ***Forest of Death***

Training ground 44 better known as the Forest of Death. This is where the second exam almost always to place in Konoha. It was also Anko's home away from home.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death," she said. "Now before the exam begins you will be handed either a Heaven or Earth scroll. Your goal is to hunt down a team with the other scroll and make it to the tower in 5 days,"

"5 days!" Choji yelled. "What are we going to do for food?"

"Well there is plenty to eat in the forest," she said with dark look "If it doesn't eat you first. Now due to that I need you all to sign these forms so I am not responsible if you die in there," she then gave me the forms to pass out along with a note:

 _You got your dad to ask didn't you._

 _Thanks and don't die I don't need_

 _him crying._

Signed the forms then off to get our scroll. We received a heaven scroll then reported to gate 12. Well we waited for everyone to be ready I double checked my supples. Each scroll was accounted for and instead of my sealing scroll I packed extra weapons. I would have more coming because once we got in the gate I would summon Canary since I had here stay in the Summoning world with Flash as to not draw attention to us in part one, that plan didn't go so well.

The alarm sounded and we were off. We entered a very forest part of the grounds but after a few minutes we stopped. Running through my hand signs as quickly as I could, in case we were already a target, I summoned her and we headed out. Finally we stopped to make a plan.

"We should target one of the other rookies," Sasuke said.

"No we wont," I said knowing he would target Shikamaru's team.

"We are the strongest out of the rookies and we can easily take the scroll,"

"Because the more rookies in the exam the more powerful Konoha looks to the outside world," Naruto said.

"Then who do we target?"

"The first team that crosses us not of the rookies,"

"So you want them to attack us first,"

"No we will know there plan before they do," I said. "Naruto make 15 clones and have them transform in to different type of animals. They will act as an alert system. Canary will stay sharp with the nose as well and as she wasn't at the first exam teams won't know she is with us,"

With a nod from the boys we were off to find a base camp. It had to be easily defendable but hidden every well. Some were close to water but not where people would look. As the sun started to set we found the perfect location. A small cave under a cliff about 10 feet off the ground. The boys used there tree walking skills well I flew up to make sure it was no occupied.

Well the boys set up camp I went to the top of the cliff to scout. The tower was visable from the top along with the different sections of the forest. Many thought the forest of death was a jungle, and it was, but there are 3 other sections with the tower in the center of them all. The first sector was the jungle which we currently I along the boundary of the rock plans. The planes were the second sector and were open fields where the tigers roamed. The third sector was swamp and that was where all the fun creepy crawlers were, Shino would love it in there. The last section looked much like the first but it was filled with deadly plants. Knowing all this it was best to stick to the jungle sector for now and keep base here. I then summoned Flash.

"You look much better," he said.

"Yes but I need you to deliver something for me,"

"Alright," I pulled out scroll and wrote my message then placed it in one of the tubes.

"Deliver that to Shika asap. Also be extremely careful," I said motioning around so he would notice where we were.

"I promise and if I have to I will pop back before something decides to eat me," then he was off. I flew down and landed in the cave to find Naruto trying to get dinner made. The issue was that Sasuke didn't want to make a fire. After I cleared it up it was dinner and planning for the next day.

 ***Day Two***

We went out first thing this morning and one team took the bait. Sadly they had a heaven scroll. Sasuke threw it to the ground after saying we didn't need it but I had Canary grab and store it. Now though it was time for a quick lunch.

"Are we gonna keep doing this the whole time?" Sasuke asked annoyed with the plan.

"For now yes but if we don't have it tomorrow we go offensively. I can scout from the air but right now this plan is fine," I said continuing to eat my rice ball. That's when I smelled something. I was about to warn them but a leaf flew from nowhere and cut Naruto's cheek.

"What the…," he didn't get to finish the statement because all of a sudden a huge gust of wind came from nowhere. Quickly I grabbed Canary's vest and coated my wings as they folded around us protecting us from the debris. I hit a tree and as the wind died I slid down. Sasuke then sat up.

"You ok?" I asked and he nodded.

"Where's the dobe?" and on que Naruto came out but his smell was wrong.

"What the hell was that?" "Naruto" asked

"When did we meet?" I asked him, Sasuke gave me an off look but didn't interrupt.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Just answer,"

"First day of the academy," that Sasuke knew was wrong and along with me sent a kunai at the imporster. "What the hell!"

"You're not Naruto," I said simply.

"Well well seems the Hatake brains haven't left the clan," said am eerie female voice. The figure then changed in a tall dark haired women. She wore a tan dress like robe and thick purple rope tied into a bow on her back. The symbol on her headband showed her to be a Grass nin.

"Where is Naruto?" I asked staying in defensive mode.

"Somewhere with one of my petsss," she said with a laugh. Then she pulled out an Earth scroll. "Now this is the scroll you need, well then when this is over one us will have both scroll and the other dead" She then brought the scroll to her mouth wrapping it with her serpent like tongue and swallowed it. Then sent out KI like I hand never felt before. Both Sasuke and I dropped to our knees frozen neither of us could move. _She can't be human._

I looked to Sasuke and he seemed worse than myself. That's when I saw she was ready to attack him but he wasn't moving as he was stricken with fear. I luckly mangged to dig my talons into the palm of my hand breaking me of her KI. I grabbed Canary and the back of his shirt and leapt into the trees. I knew I wouldn't get far before she found us be we needed to regroup. Finally I landed on a branch and was able to breath.

"Covley," he said weakly. I turned to respond to find a giant snake coming up from behind us. We jumped to the side and the snake followed Sasuke. He activated his sharingan threw his weapons killing the beast then landed away. The dead snake's skin began to crack and the women emerged. Then with a demonic laugh she lunged a Sasuke in a snake like fashion, but before the snake women could reach him a kunai struck infront of him.

"Sorry I am late seems this ladies friend want me to join it for lunch," I looked to see Naruto and I had to smile.

"Good timing," I yelled to him.

"Get out of here idiot," Sasuke said but Naruto payed no attention.

"Alright snake lady why don't you leave before I make some shoes out of you," I wanted to laugh but that is when I realized who we were dealing with. Though snakes this size lived here but only two people in the world could control them. Anko and the orgional snake summoner Orochimaru. Before I could say a word Sasuke pulled out the heaven scroll.

"Here this is what you want right," Sasuke said tossing it at him. He went to catch the scroll but Naruto got it before he could. Naruto landed infront of him. "Stay out of this Naruto,"

"He won't because that is not what the enemy wants. Is it Orochimaru?" I asked as I joined Naruto.

"Well well looks like I have been discovered by a mer brat," he said ripping off the false face. "How did you know it was me?"

"Only two people can control giant serpents," I giving a look to Naruto. "Since Anko wouldn't interfere with the test it only leaves you,"

"Well then guess no need to hide my pets," he ran through his seals and I through my own. Naruto reacted quickly as the both summons appeared and went on guard as I instructed Flash.

"Hey I only just….," he stopped as he saw what was going on.

"Go to Anko tell her that Orochimaru is in the test then to the Hokage," with a nod he was gone but Orochimaru had seen him.

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" he yelled and white snakes came from his arm and aimed at Flash. Thinking quickly I grabbed my tanto out of Canary's side pouch and unsheathed it. I cut the heads ending the attack and allowing Flash to get away. As I did that the giant snake summons swiped at Naruto slamming him through multiple trees.

"Naruto," I didn't have time to react as the snake went for Sasuke who was still petrified. I went for him but Naruto managed to get there first. He looked up and I could see why, his whiskers were larger and dark, eyes red as blood, and his canines and nails sharp. The Nine-tails chakra was leaking out.

After a moment a tongue wrapped around him. Orochimaru brought him close and grabbed the scroll from his bag. He also lifted his shirt to expose the seal.

"Should have known," he said looking at his free hand as the tips began to glow "To bad my present for Sasuke would kill you else you would. 5 PRONG SEAL!" then he slammed his hand into his gut. Naruto screamed and then went limp. Orochimaru then threw him and he would have died if I hadn't caught him. He then destroyed the heaven scroll. After it was burned he went Sasuke open for attack.

Orochimaru took the opportunity, extending his neck fangs exposed at him. I dropped Naruto on a branch and reacted. I made it just in time to block him but he blocked me as well with a sword that came from his mouth. He drew back but did not attack.

"You are strong," he said.

"Why do you want him?"

"His eyes darling," he laughed "The sharingan is the most powerful dojutsu and I want it,"

At the last moment I sensed the snake. Not having enough time to move I took the full blow. I was slammed into a tree and collapsed. Orochimaru then bit Sasuke and I saw a seal form on his neck.

"If he survives he will seek me. I am the only one who can give him the power he desires," he then slithered over to me. "I would give one to you as well but your blood wouldn't allow me to. But for your hard work I will give you the scroll,"

He then regurgitated the earth scroll and threw it in front of me. He left and I sat up feeling my ribs had broken. I then grabbed the scroll and the jumped to my teammates. I grabbed Sasuke first and left Canary to guard. Going back to him I sent Canary ahead to guard Sasuke. I examined his seal to find an odd number seal over his even, but there was nothing I could do as it was beyond me. Getting them back I summoned Raven as a look out with Carnary as cared for the wounds they had recived.

 ***Kakashi***

With dango in hand I headed towards the Forest of Death. Anko had agreed to a lunch date today outside the gates. I for once was early and Anko right on time.

"You even brought my favorite treat," she said. We began to talk abit before one of the examiers showed up.

"Anko,"

"Oh what is it now?"

"There has been bodies discovered…,"

"Well it is the forest of death bound to have some dead kids,"

"No ma'am these bodies were not found in the forest and there is something strange about them,"

"Stranger than being dead," I said. He nodded and both Anko and I followed. He was right that they were strange. Each body was missing their face. Anko looked at their paperwork to find they were here for the Chunin exams but before she could say anything Flash appeared. He was panting harder than I had ever seen and seemed to be covered in cuts.

"Flash what are you doing here?" but he ignored me.

"Anko," he said tiredly "Orochimaru is in the exams,"

"WHAT!?" we all yelled.

"He has attacked team 7 but I am unsure why. Now Hokage," he went to walk as to do the job assigned but then he collapsed. I picked him up to notice he was too weak to even poof back to the summon world. Anko started barking out orders and started headed but I grabbed her arm.

"I'll go with you," I said.

"You can't, you set foot in there before they summon you and they are disqualified," she said "You trained them well they can hold off long enough to run. Go get the Hokage and you will see them soon." she then ran off leaving me with the injured ninhound. I went through the signs and Pakkun appeared,

"Yo," he then saw Flash "What the hell happened?"

"No time to explain but he doesn't seem to be able to go back can you take him well I go to the Hokage," with a nod and a poof he was gone and in another poof so was I.

 ***Covley***

Night fell quickly after we arrived back at the cave. Sasuke was running a fever and Naruto had yet to wake which worried me. Using the little medical ninjustu I knew I could tell he had multiple rib fractures and bruised organs, none of which were healing. The Nine-tails could heal the most devastating wound in a few days, this should be nothing. What bothered me more was that I couldn't sense any of the beast chakra. There was always some in his system but as now none.

"Raven," she looked at me. "If you know a person's sent can you teleport to them,"

"No," she said "I need to know there Chakra to do that," I need Shika here. If he was here along with his team I could more easily defend myself. If Naruto had been able to finish the distress seal we would be all set but for now I was out of luck.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow.**

 **Wow three chapter in as many days. I know these last two have been shorter but its mostly cause how the run. Please review on how your liking it or if you have suggestions to make it better.**

 **So what will happen know that the boys are out? Will they awake? Will someone make a move? Will Shikamaru come and save the day? Find out next time.**

 **Ja-ne**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	17. Chapter 17: Another One

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did Sauske and him never would have been friends, Naruto would have been a bit smarter, and Sakura would most likely have died in wave or chunin exam arc.**

 **Chapter 17: Another One**

The night seemed to last forever and I was growing tired myself. Naruto had still not woken and the seal on Sasuke was causing his chakra to become dark. Both at this point had fevers and there was nothing I could do but stay on guard.

We had both scrolls but that didn't mean I could go to the tower. All team members had to be alert when they entered that. I also couldn't leave one alone at this point. If Orochimaru wanted Sasuke he was bound to send someone for him. We had hidden well but given enough time they would find us.

"I hope Flash made it out," I said walking to where Raven and Canary still held guard. I sat next to them and watched as the sun rose and wondered where Shikamaru was in all of this.

"A team approaches," said Raven. I stood quickly and coated my wings. Soon there ninja came out on the other side of the river. They were the Sound nin's from the first exam. Without a word I signaled the two to guard my two teammates.

"Just give us the Uchiha and we will let you live," said the one rapped like a mummy.

"Hard to believe that one," I left the cliff edge and landed on the water. The boy in yellow made the first attack. I dogged the kunai with ease sliding to a stop on the water's surface. I came to realize that was a distraction as the girl came behind me kicking into my broken ribs. I was flown across the surface and caught the mummy.

"You're really gonna protect the guy," he said.

"He maybe an ass but he is my comrade," I said then kicked behind me. He then released and I jumped to solid ground and went through my seals. "And I don't leave a comrade to die,"

With a poof two dogs appeared that I had never seen. Each one looked the same other than color, one black the other white. Both had cropped ears and were large for what I knew had to be pups, as I always summoned pups to add to the pack. Each one wore a vest with the Konoha symbol on the chest plate but unlike Canary's or Flashes there was no pockets. Instead they looked to be armored more heavily.

"Ace," said the first in a stern voice.

"And Krypto at your service," said the white one cheerfully.

"Please tell me your fighting type," I said keeping an eye on my enemies.

"Along with being trackers," Ace said. Then both dogs turned and immediately stood defensive positions. All three opponents attacked and so did we. Ace took the girl well Krypto took the yellow shirted boy. The last one was mine, the issue was I had already seen his jutsu before the first exam. He controlled sound with the things on his arms. I touched them and I was done for as he would send the hit back via sound. I needed to take to the air to battle him as the further away I was the better.

Taking to the air I sent feather senbons at him but he easily stopped them with sound. From the air I saw that the yellow shirt was sending sound waves from his palm which had Krypto slam in to the rock face. Ace was faring better as the girl was using only taijutsu for now but who knew how long that would last. I had one option so I landed.

"Ace grab Krypto and get behind me," the dog jumped away from the girl and grabbed the other. Once they were behind me I let out the best shriek I could manage with the broken ribs. I dropped to one knee, holding my throbbing ribs, when I stopped and looked at them. They had flown a good distance but not far enough. The wall of sound the yellow shirt boy mad blocked the brunt of the attack.

"Well well seems bird girl here has a voice to match," said the girl getting up "She could have been and asset in the Sound with that voice don't you agree Dosu,"

"To bad we have to kill her Kin," said the now identified Dosu. Dosu then drew a kunai and started to attack. I readied myself for the attack but it never came. I looked to see all he frozen in place.

"Dosu what's wrong?" asked the boy but I knew before I heard it.

"Shadow Paralysis Jutsu, successes," I turned to see Shikamaru in a tree with Ino and Choji.

"Perfect timing Shika-kun," I said signing in relief. Ino and Choji joined the two dogs infront of me.

"Where is Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Choji.

"Currently passed out," I said trying stand. "We kind of ran into a snag in the forest. How did you guys know to look for us?"

"Shikamaru got worried when Flash poofed off mid-sentence after getting the scroll," Ino said. "We started looking for you after that, watch my body,"

Forming her hand seals she left her body into one of the minds of the enemy. I caught her and kept her up. Choji went in to his human boulder and attacked the one in the yellow. Ino then put a kunai to the girl she occupied throat.

"Put the scroll down and your teammate lives," she said. It looked for a moment the the boys would do that but then air shot at her sending her into a nearby tree. I looked at her body to see blood coming from her mouth.

"You really think that is what we came for child," said Dosu.

"Seems whatever happens to Kin's body happens to hers," that's when I felt a dark chakra seeping out form the cave. Shit how could I have forgotten Sasuke's chakra. I then saw Shikamaru's jutsu slipping from Dosu.

"Ino get out of her body now, Choji get over here" I saw Kin make the sign just as Sasuke burst out of the cave and land in front of us. He was covered in black flame like markings and radiating dark purple chakra. I heard Ino breath and I was happy she got back.

"Who did this to you?" Sasuke asked but I didn't answer.

"We did," said the still yet to be named boy. "Got a problem with that?" and before anyone could stop it Sasuke was on the other side of the river.

"Zaku," yelled Kin as Sasuke spun the boy around placing his foot on his back. With an arm in each hand he began to pull. We then heard to distinct snaps of his arms breaking.

"Who's next," he said in a dark tone as he threw Zaku at his team. The remaining Genin looked frightened. Without a word they set down the earth scroll the possessed and tried to leave. He was about to attack when I blocked him. "Get out of my way,"

"Won't happen," I said "This isn't you. This is the seal he put on you so back down," the marks then withdrew and he dropped to his knees.

"What happened?" he asked but I just walked to get the scroll

"Something we will have to fix," I finally replied then looked up to see Naruto at the cave opening. I flew up to him. "How much did you see?"

"Woke up when the teme launched out of here," he said holding his ribs "I cant seem to contact the Nine-tails but he has healed my organs luckily,"

"He put a 5 prong seal over yours, I suggest we have Jiraiya take it off,"

"So for now fucked up chakra great," then I pulled out our scrolls and he smiled. "We can go to the tower then,"

"Yep and we have the extra earth so," then I turned "Hey Shika what scroll you need?"

"Earth," he said and then I threw the one I just received.

"Why are you giving that to them?" Sasuke asked angerly. "Now we don't have any scrolls,"

"You think," I then showed him the other two. "I grabbed the heaven scroll you wanted to leave and the hebi-teme left us the earth one he swallowed as a prize. Now let's pack up and get to the tower, I need someone to look at my ribs,"

 ***Tower***

We made it to the tower fairly quickly after that. All the summons stayed with us until we made it to the doors. Team ten went to the one next to us and we entered to see a riddle on the wall.

"If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher," I read. "If earthly qualities are what you lack, then train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are open together the perilous path shall become righteous forever. This something, I can't make it out, is the secret way that guides us from this place today,"

"Its got to be the scrolls," Naruto said. "Whatever the something is must be in the scroll," I nodded to agree and handed one to him. We each opened them to see what was inside.

"A man," Naruto said with a questioning look then it dawned on all three of us so we threw them. In a poof of smoke my father had arrived.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto yelled but was ignored.

"Thank Kami you're alright," he said coming to give Naruto and I a hug. We both winced as he did.

"Broken ribs and dad," I looked to Sasuke to alert him. He saw the seal imideatly.

"Well then Sasuke you come with me well these two go to the med bay," he said "There you will get the room assignment. Someone will get you for a debrief later. Other then that you have two days left to recoup," then he and Sasuke left in a swirl of leaves.

We made it to the med bay for treatment. Shikamaru and the rest of team 10 arrived not long after for their evaluation. Shikamaru didn't bother though and came right to me.

"What the hell happened out there?" he asked

"Can't talk about," I said and he looked upset. I had begun telling him everything "We got to go through a debrief, then I can tell you Shika,"

After we were done being checked on we went to our assigned room. Team ten was on one side and 8 on the other. Kiba immediately noticed us.

"Hey looks like all 9 rookies made it within three days," he said then looked around "Where is duckbutt?"

"He needed a little more medical treatment then either of us. He will be around soon," Naruto said heading into our room. We claimed our beds, with Naruto in the middle so Sasuke wouldn't try anything, and got settled in. After we joined team 10 and 8 for food.

"Hey Kiba does your sister care for ninhound summons as well?" I said thinking on how Krypto got hit.

"Yea your dad has brought them from time to time, why?"

"Well I got a few new hounds and one took a bit of a hit in the forest. I am sure they have a healer in the summon world but just in case,"

"That is responsible thinking," I turned to see my dad. "But for now Pakkun can handle them. Flash wasn't so hot when I saw him so he would be ready for more,"

"What do you mean Flash wasn't so hot?" I asked worried.

"I was with Anko when he delivered your message," he said sitting with us. "He was cut up pretty bad and very tired. I had Pakkun take him back," Great Flash was hurt and I had thought he had got away from the snakes. My father seemed to know what I was thinking and responded. "It looked like he went through the thorns in the forest so you don't need to worry about that. But how many summons are you up to now?"

"4," I said proudly. A summon pack would have 8 dogs that were assigned to me. Though if I needed I could call others. "Only two have the same specialty I think. Did get much time to ask other than if they were fighting type,"

"Halfway nice, I only had two at your age and mine are all trackers. You seem to have a very special group going on," I couldn't help but smile. Most ninhounds were trackers not fighters. I seemed to have gotten a rare batch of pup. "After this is over I would like to meet all the new pups,"

We all continued talking for some time before we head back to our room. There we found Anbu Cat waiting for us. Saying bye to our friends we headed to the Hokage.

It didn't take long for us to tell them everything that happened. Since Naruto was out or not there for a chunk most of the telling fell to me. When I mentioned the after attack he looked a little shocked but kept listening. We left out the seal issues since we knew they would be worried.

"So these sound shinobi attacked you wanting Sasuke?" asked the Hokage

"Yes sir, first words that came from them," I answered "Either they had direct contact with Orochimaru or someone in the exams are under him,"

"Did you see Kabuto in any of this?" my father ask to everyone's confusion.

"No but something is off with that guy," I then looked to the Hokage. "Just before the first exam he started with these ninfo cards. Some of the rookies asked about other Genin in the exam. It seemed off he would know that much and it looked as he even had info from other villages,"

"Anbu will keep an eye on him for now," he said "As for you two can relax now. Your teammate will return to you all tomorrow when he wakes up,"

"When will Jiraiya be returning?" asked Naruto

"Not until the end of the second exam,"

"Then who sealed Sasuke's curse mark?" I asked.

"I did," my father said. "It will hold until Jiraiya has time to look at it," Then we were escorted out so the Hokage could speak to the Jonin and Chunin.

 ***Final Day***

Sasuke arrived in our on the fourth day of the exam, not happy to see me and Shikamaru playing shogi. The rest of the time flew by pretty fast and the next thing I knew we were waiting on the floor of the arena.

I looked to see 8 teams, a total of 24 Genin, had passed. There was us 3 rookie teams, team Gai, and Kabuto's team all from Konoha. The team from the sand and sound were here. The last team was from waterfall. We all stood in are respected teams well as the Hokage explained that the Chunin exams meant. Then Hayate Gekko came down to explain the exam.

"As we have so many *cough* we have to hold *cough cough* a preliminary round," he said. Hayate was a skilled ninja but due to a mission gone wrong he had a persistent cough along with occasional flare ups of the illness. For this reason he mainly stayed in Konoha on security duty. "Now since teams for this are no longer required at this time anyone who wishes to with draw may,"

It only took a moment for the two men from the waterfall to raise their hand. With a nod from the Hokage they left. They looked a little beat up but nothing looked like it was worth withdrawing. The teal haired girl smiled and looked at both men and said thank you but they said nothing back. Why would she need to thank her teammates? I looked at the girl and back to the sensei's to find one from waterfall wasn't here. I then felt something weird and whispered to Naruto who stood in front of me.

"What's with the girl?"

"I don't know," he whispered back "having a hard time sensing,"

"Alright then that puts us *cough* to 22 so we will have 11 matches. Now there *cough cough* is a few rules," Hayate said "First the matches are won via forfeit, submission, or in death. Second *cough* we don't condone killing your opponent and *cough cough* matches will be called before if we see a fatal attack. Third if I have called *cough cough* the match has been called you must stop they attacks. Lastly *cough* if anyone steps in on your behalf *cough cough* your opponent with be *cough* deemed the winner,"

"Now for the start of the preliminaries," the Hokage announced and we all looked to the board. It landed on Sasuke and Yoroi from Kabuto's team. The rest of us went to the balconies to watch. Luckily the waterfall girl came to our side so I could get a good look at her.

Her tan skin off set her teal hair and orange eyes. She was maybe a year older then Naruto and I. She was wearing white armlets that went from writs to mid upper arm. She also wore a white cropped sleevless shirt over her fishnet croptop. She had a matching apron skirt over her fishnet shorts and pale purple ninja sandles. She carried some kind or red cyilinder bag with the straps crossed over her chest.

"Name's Covley," I said introducing myself. I extended my hand but she seemed surprised at it like it had never happened before.

"Fu," she said reluctantly taking my hand. Then I saw it in her eyes, loneliness much like Naruto once had.

"I'm Naruto," he said finally introducing himself. I could tell he saw it as well and in a very Naruto like way he immediately wanted to befriend her. That was Naruto though, the boy that could make his enemies his friends. I continued to watch the match well Naruto talked away to Fu, until I heard something unexpected.

"Nine?" she said questioning. I turned to see Naruto backing off scared. I went to inbetween the two as my father looked on.

"Why do you ask?" I asked defensive of Naruto. That is when she realized what I though. That she was gonna harm him.

"I don't mean to be rude," she said. "I have just never met another, I'm 7," now I understood why she felt weird. It was similar to Naruto's but a little different and nothing like Gaara's blood thirsty beast. It only meant that is was sealed better.

"Well there is too many of you guys at this thing," I said with a laugh and she looked confused. I then eyed Gaara so she knew and she shivered.

"That is why your teammates left isn't it?" my father asked "And why you have no sensei here?"

"Yes sir," she said. As she said that Sasuke was called the winner and he came back up with a smile.

"See how easily beat him," he said to me.

"Yes I did watch Sasuke," then he walked to the other side of my father and the next match was called.

"Shino Aburame and Zaku of the Sound," called Hayate. Zaku jumped down with both his arms in slings but he still seemed to want a fight. Sadly for him he got a bad opponent. Shino used chakra eating insects even I wouldn't want to face. The match was done after 10 minutes when Shino blocked the tubes in his arms causing the tubbing to explode.

The next match was Kankuro vs. Misumi, Kabuto's other teammate. Kankuro was a puppet user and desgised his puppet as himself. Misumi used his ability to dislocate joints and chakra to be able to wrap himself around his opponent. It was a short battle but close with Kankuro pulling out on top. Finally though came a battle of interest.

"Fu or the Waterfall and Ino Yamanaka," called Hayate. Both girls entered the arena but Ino was to confidante.

"Ready to lose," Ino said.

"You should be asking yourself that," Fu replied. They started with Taijustu and Fu was spectacular. Her movements were rough but effective, and as Ino was more Ninjustu the Tai she could win. Ino's specialty justu's also would be dangerous to use on a Jinchuriki but no one had told her that.

"Is this all a Konoha Kunonchi has to offer," Fu sad. Ino then jumped back and went to the signature hand seal of her jutsu.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu," she yelled and then her body collapsed against the wall. Fu froze for a moment and an Ino like grin came across her face. She started to raise her hand but then both hands went to her head in pain.

"That's not good," I said looked at what was happening. The Seven-tails must be fighting Ino. I looked at Ino's body to see bruising forming on her and small cuts that did not appear on Fu. "PROCTOR CALL THE MATCH!" All those around looked at me when I yelled but none listened.

"Ino is doing fine this happens," Asuma said obviously not seeing the damage to Ino's body.

"Look at Ino's body damn it," I yelled at him and he did "She needs to get out of Fu's mind or she is going to die. Call the damn match!"

"Winner Fu of the Waterfall," but that didn't stop what was going. Ino couldn't get out the beast in Fu had her and no one had how to get her out. Until Naruto spoke up.

"Covley your Chakra,"

 ***Flashback no Justu***

"Naruto are you sure you want to try and take more?" I asked. Naruto had been trying to learn how to use the Nine-tails chakra. Though it was friendlier then we had thought that didn't want him to use the chakra. I of course tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen.

"I used it on the bridge," he said.

"Yea but that was out of angry. On top of that why not ask my dad or Jiraiya to be here?" I asked "I've only been out of the hospital for a 2 weeks and not back to duty until next week,"

"Cause you chakra,"

"You mean the chakra I only just can use,"

"Yea when that triggered I broke out of my spell. It was calming so I figured it something goes wrong you can stop it,"

"Whatever try but you go psycho not my fault," he soon was covered in a cloak of red chakra. He looked fine for some time and was even able to do a few moves. Then it got hairy.

The cloak started to take the form of the fox. First it was ver subtle, small ears. After that came a tail. I could even see Naruto was in pain.

"Turn it off now," I said

"I'm trying I cant," he said. I breathed for a moment the felt for the chakra. I had only just started my training but I located it. When I opened my eyes to see a thin glow of silver on me. It calmed him slightly but not enough for him to shift back. Out of instinct I darted forward placing my index and middle fingers on his forehead. I sent a wave of the chakra into him and for a moment I connected with his beast and watch it fall asleep.

"That was close," I said as Naruto lay panting on the ground.

"You think," I turned to see my father behind me.

 ***Flashback no Jutsu Kai***

Granted we were introuble after that but now it would come in handy. I jumped down kneeling in front of Fu. I took a breath and gathered little of the silver chakra. I then slammed my fingers to her forehead. When I opened my eyes I was in the holding cell of the Seven- tailed beetle.

"Calm down," I yelled at it to see that it had Ino pinned under one of its legs.

 **"** **And why would you care,"** It said to me **"This girl tried to invade my host mind in an attempt to win due to lack of physical strength,"**

"Yes she did," I said "and though I wouldn't want her in my mind it is her clan's style of fighting. You cannot hold that against her,"

 **"** **You are a strange human,"**

"Yea been told that before," I said looking at Ino "We can talk about this if you would like if you let her go," the beast then drew up its leg and I nodded to Ino for her to leave. She managed the sign and left.

 **"** **You must be the kid that was here before father,"**

"Maybe, I don't know who your father is so I wouldn't know,"

 **"** **Oh you know him,"** it said coming closer to me examining me with its many eyes. **"You know him as the Sage of the Six Paths,"**

"Something I never knew," I said with a smile

 **"** **I like you girl,"** it then started to circle me but I stood my ground **"You are different then the humans I am use to. Your chakra is calming as well and it feels nice,"**

"Thank you but I must go now," I said to the beast

 **"** **Fine,"** it said **"But let it be known I only did this to protect my host. Fu is a good girl and I don't want this to come back at her,"**

"I will…," then I stopped the flow but before I left I heard the beast whisper but I wasn't sure what it meant.

Back in in the real world Fu was opening her eyes the same time I was. I turned to see Ino was also awake and being cared for. I looked up to see my father, with a proud smile, looking down at me along with the Hokage and proctor.

"I am so sorry," Fu said.

"Its ok," I said back "It was trying to protect you. You had no control over it,"

"Him," Fu said

"Ok you had no control over him," I then looked at the Hokage "She still get to proceed right?"

"Yes," he said. "Waterfall told us of her guest."

"We should have called *cough* the match before this happened," Hayate said. I smiled and then tried to stand, only to take a knee again. My father then picked me up.

"Sure you want to keep going?" he asked knowing that it took a bit of energy

"Yea, give me a few and I will be good," he the shunshin to the balcony. I sat with my feet out the railing and Naruto and Fu did the same next to me. The next match was called and Tenten didn't have a chance against the sand Kunonchi. Temari was a user of wind and easily sent weapons back at her. It ended in a huge gust of wind throwing Tenten against the wall knocking her unconscious.

"Shikamaru Nara vs Kin of the Sound," Hayate called. Kin jumped down but Shika need some encouragement.

"Come on Shika show them what you got," I said. Then Naruto pushed him over the edge which causing to fall flat on his face "Naruto!"

"He may have a bit more energy with you around but that doesn't mean he wouldn't have been a typical Nara on this one," he said in between laughs. Shika got right up and the fight began.

The problem was that she had seen his moves well he hadn't seen hers. She began to throw senbons but 2 were different, they had bells. As the fight progressed it turned out she was a Genjutsu specialist using the sound of the bells to disorient he opponent. I watched on to see what he would do but that didn't stop me from hearing Fu and Naruto.

"Is he really that lazy?" she asked.

"Unless it has something to do with Covley," he said looking at Shikamaru then back to Fu "pretty much. But he is the smartest guy I know," that's when Sasuke came over to me.

"Why do you date him?" he asked.

"Cause he is smart, caring, and always there for me when I need him," I answered honestly.

"But he is weak,"

"To you maybe," I said with a smile awear my father and Naruto watched. "He may not be all that physically strong but he is smart,"

"Brains doesn't beat bronze,"

"That is where you are wrong," I sighed "If in a fight you find yourself weaker then opponent having brains comes in handy. With brains one can out smart there opponent. If on a team the brains can figure out how to arrange the hard hitters in the best way,"

"That makes no sense,"

"In a game of shogi you must plan ahead correct," he nodded "Well if you make one wrong move you lose a piece that could cost you the game. In battle if you make a wrong move you lose a fighter and that lose can make you lose the battle,"

"This still doesn't show why you like him,"

"Not everyone can be a fighter Sasuke, some have to plan," I said "Also I maybe fighter but I am also tactical. Shikamaru can understand both halves of me,"

"And I can't?"

"Not in the same way no," I said as Shikamaru had finally outsmarted Kin. Leaning back she hit her head on the wall she wasn't aware was there. I then stood up to congratulate Shikamaru "Sasuke I have someone that I understand and he understands me. One day you will find the same,"

I ran to Shikamaru knowing Sasuke was not satisfied but I didn't care. He need to start to understand I was not his to claim. My father had already made me aware that Sasuke had asked for me to be placed as his first wife. Luckily an Anbu guard friend had been on duty that day in chambers to tell us. He also said Sasuke looked determined but I wasn't giving in to him no matter what happened.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please come down,"

 **Read, Review, Follow and Fav**

 **Another chapter done. Now I know I haven't updated my other two in a while but in just a bit stuck and this one seems to be coming to mind at the moment. As for Fu I thought this was going to be a good time to introduce her. As for the chakra calming effect I thought it was a nice touch. Now I have a list of Covley's hounds for you all.**

 **Canary- normal- Support- Pitbull**

 **Flash- summons - Speed/Messanger-Gray Hound**

 **Raven- summons - Teleport - Shiba Inu**

 **Ace- summons- Tracker/Fighter- Great Dane**

 **Krypto- summons- Tracker/Fighters- Great Dane**

 **That way for all of you that that might wanted to know. And yes I am sticking to DC related names cause I am a DC fan.**

 **Now will Sasuke get the hint? Who will Covley have to fight? Will Naruto beat Kiba by a string of luck? Find out next.**

 **Ja-ne**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	18. I'M BACK!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongLOOK WHO IS BACK!/strong/spanbr /So I got my down computer at a basic functions. It is by no means perminit fix but it has a really good word pad so I belive I can write again. This means I have spell check though or grammer things so I am so sorry if things seem really bad. I know I spell things wrong all the time but at least I can get it out again so yea. I have a lot to type in the next few weeks and as I just got this hunk of junk running again I am unsure if i will beable to open my files on my thumb drive. I will not be buying word again for this computer as it could fail me but I am going to try my best. br /I am deleating all notices and putting this up on them all. I still may be longer with other stories as they need to be reworked or the chapters I have on the thumb drives are farther then I can change. I did lose some stuff as I had to factory reset my laptop to get it running. I dont even think I have the last few chapters posted of Adventures of Naru as I had not updated my thumb / For now the only current story that will have updates will be Adventures of Naru as I have a few chapters in a notebook handwritten. I will get to all others when I get a chance. I will begain typing Adventures of Naru as soon as this is posted. I am also unaware how the pasting is going to look from word so lets all hope it is in the format I like./p 


End file.
